ES21 UnderCover
by Jillian Leonhart
Summary: Chara ES21 diwawancarai oleh author setan yang sinting. Kirimkan pertanyaan, tantangan, dan perintah kalian buat para chara ES21 ini! Nyehehehehehe... ::COMPLETE::
1. Chapter 1

ES21 Under Cover

By Jillian Leonhart

Chapter 1: Bencana Kandang Kambing

Disclaimer: Kalo aku yang punya Eyeshield 21, Aku bakal mati dibunuh para fans karena gambarku jelek, and mati dibunuh editor karena udah ngelanggar dead line sejuta kali dalam satu bulan...

A/ N: Karena kayaknya belum ada fic wawancara ES21 di bagian Indo, mari kita bikin! Nyahahahahaha. Yang ngewawancara aku aja lah. Mbayar artis kemahalan... Enjoy!

Jill: Welcome di FanFiction SHOW, ES21 Under Cover! *tepuk tangan sendirian* Di sini kita bakal ngewawancara para chara ES21! Mau daro DevilBats, ampe Dokubari Scorpion, silahkan lempari mereka pertanyaan, perintah, ajakan, apa aja deh! Okeh... Di episode pertama ney, kita udah nyedian chara, Hiruma, Mamori, Akaba, Kotarou, sama Julie.

Akaba: Fuh... Jill, apa kamu nggak punya ruang yang lebih luas? Isabel tergores di ruang sempit ini...

Julie: *sweatdropped* Isabel itu, jangan-jangan...

Akaba: *mbenerin sun glass* tentu saja gitarku ini... *JREEENG*

Kotarou: *sisiran* namain gitar itu nggak SMART tau! Yang SMART itu namain sisir! *ngomong sama sisir* Iya kan Julie.

Julie: Kenapa tu sisr dinamain pake nama ku! *tampol Kotarou pake gitar Akaba*

Akaba: Isabel!

Mamori: Wah... Julie kasian. Tokoh mencolok di tim kamu hampir idiot semua ya...

Hiruma: Tim kita juga banyak Idiotnya tau!

Jill: Udah! Yang normal, cobalah untuk tetap normal! Yang idiot, berusahalah tetap idiot... Eh, untuk jadi normal!

Mamori: Kelamaan ah! Cepetan mulai wawancaranya! Panas nid di sini! Ini di mana sih Jill?

Jill: Di kandang kambing tetanggaku...

SEMUA: APA?!

Kotarou: *rambutnya dimakan kambing* GYAAAA! Rambut SMARTku!

Akaba: *gitarnya dimakan kambing* GYAAAA! Isabel!

Julie&Mamori: KAMBING APAAN YANG BISA MAKAN GITAR??!!!

Hiruma: Cih! *bakar semua kambingnya tetangganya Jill pake flame thrower*

Kotarou: *rambutnya ikut kebakar* GYAAAA! Rambut SMARTku!

Akaba: *gitarnya ikut kebakar* GYAAAA! Isabel!

Julie&Mamori: BRISIK! *sumpel mulut Kotarou sama Akaba pake bulu kambing*

Jill: GYAAAA! Kambingnya tetanggaku!

Julie&Mamori: *sumpel mulut Jill pake bulu kambing*

Julie: Beres. Terus, wawancaranya?

Jill: *bulu kambingnya di buang* Ada pertanyaan pertama! Dari aku!

Hiruma: Cepet nanyanya! *todong Jill pake flame thrower yang tadi buat mbakar kambing*

Jill: Buat Hiruma. Kenapa kamu nggak suka permen karet manis?

Kotarou: Dia punya penyakit diabetes.

Julie: Lho, Kotarou kok bisa ngomong? Bulu kambingnya mana?

Kotarou: Ku makan...

Jill, Julie, Mamori: (-_-")

Jill: Hiruma, kenapa?

Akaba: Fuh... Dia giginya bolong-bolong. Jadi kalo makan permen karet manis, giginya sakit...

Mamori: Kok Akaba tau giginya Hiruma bolong-bolong? Lagian, Akaba tadikan juga disumpel bulu kambing... Jangan-jangan di makan juga?

Akaba: Nggak kok. Ku kasih buat Isabel. Katanya dia suka bau kambingnya... *tempel-tempel bulu kambing ke gitar*

Jill: Cih! Stop kegiatan Idiot kalian berdua! Hiruma, mana yang bener?!

Hiruma: Nggak ada yang bener. Aku makan permen karet tanpa gula karena yang pake gula nggak enak.

Mamori: Next question! Julie, berapa lama kamu temenan sama Kotarou?

Kotarou: Dari lahir. Kita keluarnya aja bareng. SMART banget kan!? *sisiran*

Julie: Idiot! *tampol kotarou pake makanan kambing* nggak dink! Bo'ong! Kita temenan sejak SD. Dia ngikutin aku terus kemana-mana...

Akaba: Fuh... Aku baru tu itu... Berikutnya... Pertanyaan buat Anezaki... Apa kamu sekarang sedang pake celana dalam Rocket Bear?

Hiruma: Kekekeke. Dia sih tiap hari pake CD rocket bear.

Mamori: Hiruma! Jangan mbuka kartu! *jambak-jambak Hiruma*

Jill: Hiruma kok tau? *sweatdropped*

Kotarou: Kok nggak ada pertanyaan buat ku!? Nggak smart!

Jill: Ada kok ada. Buat Kotarou, sejak kapan kamu suka ngeludah sembarangan?

Kotarou: Sejak Akaba masuk ke kelas mbawa-mbawa gitar itu! *serangan ludah ke gitar Akaba*

Akaba: HAH! Isabel! *gitarnya berubah jadi pedang keren* Kau udah mbangunin Isabel yang sebenarnya Kotarou...

Kotarou: Heh! Akan ku perlihatkan juga Julie yang sebenarnya! *sisrnya berubah jadi pedang keren juga*

Kotarou&Akaba: *bertarung di kandang, semakin banyak kambing yang mati*

Jill: TIDAK! Klo gini terus, Aku bakal mati di bunuh tetanggaku yang punya ni kandang! Semuanya, Kabur!

Tbc...

A/ N: Nyehehehe. First chap gajebo abiz... Bagi para reviwer, silahkan tinggalkan pertanyaan, tantangan, perintah, apapun deh, buat siapapun asal masih chara ES21. Aku tunggu lho... Thanks a lot! ^^

Jillian Leonhart, take off!


	2. Chapter 2

ES21 Under Cover

By Jillian Leonhart

Chapter 2: Hell Class

A/N: FIXED. Karena banyak BANGET typos, sudah saya edit agar lebih enak di baca. Trimakasih semua... ^^

* * *

Jill: *lari-lari terus masuk ke ruang tes semester yang udah penuh anak* Ma... Maaf saya terlambat Pak... Hhh... Hhh...

Hiruma: Dasar murid sialan! Kenapa loe terlambat hah?!!! *todong Jill pake bazooka*

Jill: *angkat tangan* Hi... Hiruma?! Loe kok bisa di sini?!

Hiruma: APUAAA?! *tunyuk-tunyuk pipi Jill pake mulut bazooka* Panggil gue 'Pak' bego! Gue pengawas ujian hari ini. Kekekekeke!

Jill: HAH?!

Hiruma: Udah! Sekarang, kenapa loe telat HAH?! *tunyuk-tunyuk pipi Jill pake mulut bazooka lagi*

Jill: Uhm... Anu... Tadi, sa... saya ketabrak detektif yang lagi naik sepeda roda tiga pak.

Hiruma: *tembakkan bazooka* BOOOOM!

Jill: *hampir mati, gosong*

Hiruma: Ya udah. Duduk loe.

Jill: *jalan ke bangkunya dan duduk*

Kotaro: HAH?! Kau pengarang nggak SMART yang mbikin aku keselek bulu kambing!? *acung-acung sisir ke Jill*

Jill: *tatap Kotaro dengan datar, terus sisirnya Kotaro, terus Kotaro lagi*

Kotaro: Ngapain kamu ngeliatin Julie kayak gitu?!

Jill: *ambil sisir Kotaro, terus di lempar ke kepalanya Hiruma yang lagi mbagiin kertas soal sama lembar jawab*

Kotaro: JULIEEEEEEE!

Hiruma: *sisirnya Kotaro diremukin* SIAPA BOCAH KURANG AJAR YANG BERANI NGELEMPAR SISIR KE GUE?!

Kotaro: *berdiri dari bangkunya*

Hiruma: *tembak Kotaro pake water canon*

Kotaro: *kontal keluar jendela* JULIEEEEE!!!

Hiruma: *jalan ke depan kelas* Soal sama lembar jawab udah gue bagiin. Sekarang kalian kerjain. Yang ketauan nyontek, gue bunuh di tempat.

Semua: *nyiapin nyawa cadangan*

Jill: *mbaca kertas perintah soal* Khusus siswi yang punya nick Jillia Leonhart, sebelum ngerjain soal semesteran, kudu njawab pertanyaan di bawah ini... APAAA?!

Suzuna: Ya~. Repot ya Jill.

Jill: Lho. Suzuna kok tau-tau kamu di debelah ku?

Suzuna: ... Ya~ Aku juga nggak tau.

Jill: *sweatdropped* Yah... Ya udah lah... Aku kerjain aja... Pertanyaan pertama...

**From Massu Chan: **

**Buat Hiruma, mana yang lebih sexy, Shin or Sakuraba? Jujur ya... And give me a reason! XD**

Jill: Duh... susah... *ngangkat tangan kanan* Pak, mau tanya.

Hiruma: *ngarahin machine gun ke Jill* Tanya apa'an? Cepetan!

Jill: mana yang lebih sexy? Shin atau Sakuraba?

Shin: *yang juga lagi ujian di ruangan itu, kaget dan pensilnya remuk jadi dia angkat tangan kanan* Pak, pinjem pensil.

Hiruma: *lempar pensil ke Shin*

Shin: *pensilnya nancep di jidat, di ambil, terus Shin pingsan karena pendarahan parah*

Hiruma: Heh, author sialan, loe mau cari mati?!

Jill: Ehm... Nggak kok... Anu... Di sini ada pertanyaannya... Trus, katanya suruh di jawab yang jujur dan ada alasannya...

Hiruma: *tembak Jill pake water canon sampe kontal kaya Kotaro* GUE BUKAN GAY AUTHOR SIALAN! Jadi menurut gue, Shin sama Sakuraba SAMA SEKALI nggak sexy... Tapi emang sih, badan mereka bagus...

Suzuna: Ya~ Ternyata emang kan? You-nii gay?! Ya~ Ya~

Hiruma: *tembak Suzuna pake water canon sampe kontal kaya Kotaro sama Jill*

Jill: *masuk kelas, basah kuyup, terus duduk di bangkunya lagi* Pertanyaan no. 2...

**From Sapphire D. Hapsire:**

**Buat Shin, Berapa banyak barang elektronik yang udah kamu rusakin? XD**

Jill: Hmmm... Mesti tanya Shin... *tengok ke arah Shin* Aduh! Shin pingsan! Gimana nih... *mikir sambil gigit-gigit pensil, terus liat Takami duduk dua bangku di sebelah kanannya* (bisik dengan keras, ala nyari contekan)Takami!

Takami: *nengok Jill* Nomer berapa?

Jill: Pilgan nomer 23.

Takami: *mbenerin kaca mata sambil nunjukin 5 jari*

Jill: Oh... 'E' ya... Eh, bukan!*panggil Takami lagi* Takami!

Takami: Nomer berapa lagi?!

Jill: Bukan! Anu... *takut-takut liat ke Hiruma yang lagi main karambol sama Mamori (Mamori juga pengawas)*

Takami: Apa? Cepetan! Soal essai?

Jill: Bukan! Nih, udah berapa alat elektronik yang di rusak Shin?

Takami: *tampak bingung* Kenapa nggak tanya sendiri ke Shin?

Jill: Shin pingsan karena pendarahan.. Tuh liat... *tunjuk Shin yang masih belum sadar*

Takami: *mikir* Apa kalkulator juga masuk hitungan?

Jill: *angguk* Pokoknya semua yang nyetrum.

Takami: *menghela nafas sambil mbenerin kaca mata* Kalo gitu aku juga nggak tau Jill. Kudenger, waktu Shin lahir aja, listrik di rumah sakit itu langsung konslet. Dan banyak banget pasien yang gagal operasi dan mati...

Jill: Hah?! Berarti Shin buronan dong?

Takami: *mbenerin kacamata dengan gugup* Jangan kasih tau Hiruma. *liat ke depan dan Hiruma masih main karambol*

Jill: Yah... Makasih deh...

Hiruma: *lempar papan karambol ke Jill* HEH?! Author sialan, dari tadi ngobrol sama kacamata sialan! Kerjain sendiri!

Jill: *hidungnya mimisan kena papan karambol* Next...

**From Yuusaki Kuchiki:**

**Kenapa sampe sekarang Hiruma nggak punya pacar?**

Jill: Iya ya... Kenapa ya? *angkat tangan kanan* Bu Anezaki, mau tanya.

Mamori: Apa Leonhart?

Jill: Kenapa sampai sekarang Hiruma belum punya pacar?

Mamori: Udah punya kok.

Jill: Siapa?

Mamori: Aku...

Suzuna: *muncul dari jendela, basah kuyup* Ya~ Akhirnya ngaku juga! *megang recorder*

Mamori: *gasp* Suzuna?! *rebut water canon-nya Hiruma, tembak Suzuna sampe kontal lagi* Ahm... Lanjutkan kerjaan kalian... Kerjakan sendiri...

Jill: Hmm... Selanjutnya...

**From Cho MizuMizu:**

**Mm, aku mao kasih tantangan ma sena & shin buat kisu! XD**

Jill: Hmm... susah nih... *liat sekeliling dan menemukan Sena duduk di belakangnya Shin yang masih pingsan* Hehehe... *ngeluarin hape terus sms Sena* Sena, kamu liat Shin di depan mu kan? Shin sedang sekarat! Dia kena racun yang Cuma bisa di sembuhin sama ciumannya eyeshield 21! Selamatkan dia!

Sena: *hapenya getar, di liat, ada sms dari nomor baru* ... *baca sms terus langsung keringetan dan panik* Duh... Apa iya ya?? *ngeliat ke Shin, ke layar hape, ke Shin lagi*

Jill: *liat dari kejauhan*

Hiruma: *ngrekam tingkah laku Sena pake cam dig-nya tetangganya Jill yang punya kandang kambing*

Sena: *nelan ludah, dengan kecepatan cahanya duduk di sebelah Shin*... Shin-san...

Shin: *masih pingsan. Mukanya berlumuran darah dari jidat*

Sena: *mengagguk mantap, dan KISU Shin di bibir!*

Shin: *kaget, terus langsung melek* SPEAR TACKLE!! *Sena di spear tackle*

Sena: *mati*

Shin: *pingsan lagi*

Jill: *sweatdropped* Berikutnya... Banyak juga nih...

**From KazeNoRaikou:**

**Kenapa kok bisa-bisanya Shin se Impoten itu dalam hal teknologi?**

**Kenapa kok Sena uke banget?**

**Kenapa kok Kakei seksi banget?**

**Kenapa kok cowok-cowok di eyeshield mostly seksi2 nan tampan2? XD~~**

Jill: Banyak banget... *telpon Suzuna* Suzuna, bantuin dong...

Suzuna: *muncul di sebelah Jill* Ya~~!

Jill: *merinding* Anywayz, Suzuna, ada banyak pertanyaan nih... Bantuin njawab dong...

Suzuna: Mana, mana? *baca pertanyaan* Soal Shin ini, tanya aja sendiri...

Jill: *tunjuk Shin yang lagi pingsan*

Suzuna: *mikir* Tanya sama Sakuraba~! *menghilang, trus muncul di sebelah Sakuraba*

Sakuraba: *kaget, lembar jawabnya sobek* Kamu... Cheerleader Deimon?

Suzuna: Ya~. Tepat. Nah, Sakuraba-chan, kamu tau nggak kenapa Shin sebegitu nggak ngertinya sama teknologi, sampe-sampe tiap barang elektronik yang dia pegang, pasti rusak.

Sakuraba: *ketawa* Tau lah... Semua Murid Ojo tau kok. Itu udah jadi legenda sekolah...

Suzuna: Hah?! Ceritain! Ceritain! Ceritain! Ceritain!

Sakuraba: Iya, iya. Gini, katanya, dulu waktu Shin masih bayi, dia tu jenius banget. Sampe-sampe dia udah dapet gelar profesor di usia 7 bulan. Nah, suatu hari, pas dia lagi di gendong bapaknya dan di ajak jalan-jalan, tiba-tiba bapaknya nginjek ekor kambing... Nah, bapaknya dikejar kambing. Shin di lempar sama bapaknya ke pabrik robot. Di sana dia di jadiin bahan percobaan trus dia jadi trauma sama alat elektronik... Begeto...

Suzuna: *nangis* mengharukan... hiks... Ternyata orang kayak Shin-chan punya masa lalu yang kelam... *balik ke Jill*

Jill: Udah? Terus, pertanyaan selanjutnya, kenapa kok Sena uke banget?

Jill&Suzuna: *Mikir*

Suzuna: Gampang Jill... Kalo Sena nggak uke dan badannya malah kayak Shin-chan, You-nii bakal di bejeg-bejeg di jilid 1... Hah Hah Bersaudara juga bakal mati... Komiknya nggak jadi di bikin dong...

Jill: Iya ya... Okeh, next... Kenapa kok Kakei seksi banget? He-eh! *lari ke Kakei yang duduk di belakang* Kakei-kun! Kamu ngapain aja sih, kok bisa berotot gitu? :3

Kakei: *kaget terus jauh-jauh dari Jill* H... Hah? Aku? Cu... Cuma main amefuto kok...

Jill: masa? *deket-deket lagi*

Hiruma: *tusuk Jill pake tulup* semua murid, balik ke tempat duduk masing-masing!

Otawara: *lagi BAB di WC, buru-buru masuk kelas, lupa pake celana* Mwaaaahahahaha!

Jill: Yang terakhir... Kenapa cowok-cowok di Eyeshield seksi dan tampan? Biar banyak fans-nya~! Berikutnya!

**From Nomane:**

**Buat Suzuna...**

Suzuna: *nembak diri sendiri pake water canon sampe kontal jauh*

Jill: Tunggu! Suzuna! *ngikutin Suzuna pake baling-baling bambu*

Di udara

Jill: Suzuna!

Suzuna: Yah... Jill! Kok kamu bisa ngikutin?! *bejeg-bejeg Jill di udara*

Jill: Aduh! Au! Suzuna, ada yang naya nih... **Siapa yang lebih manis? Sena apa Riku?**

Suzuna: *blush* *bisik* Sena...

Jill: Nyehehehehe... Aku tau kamu bakal njawab gitu...

Suzuna: *marah trus tembak Jill balik ke kelas pake water canon portable*

Jill: *jatoh di bangku, bangkunya ancur* Adoooh... Haf... berikutnya...

**From Hinabi Hyuuga:**

**Buat Hiruma! Hiru-chan, siapa first love mu dan siapa first kiismu?**

Jill: *takut nanya sama Hiruma, jadi nanya sama bapaknya aja* *telpon bapaknya Hiruma* Halo, bapaknya Hiruma ya?

Bpknya Hiruma: Iya... Ada apa ya?

Jill: Anu, first lovenya anakmu siapa ya?

Bpknya Hiruma: Oh... Yoichi? *ketawa* Dia jatuh cinta pertama kali sama kambing tetangga sebelah... Waktu itu, gara-gara diseruduk kambing, dia jadi selamat dari kecelakaan beruntun... Sejak itu dia jauh cinta sama kambing itu dan tiap hari main ke kandangnnya untuk makan rumput bareng...

Jill: *sweatdropped* Itu beneran pak?

Bpknya Hiruma: Iya...

Jill: *terharu* Oh iya pak... kalo first kiss-nya? Bukan kambing itu kan pak?

Bpknya Hiruma: Oh... Kalo first kiss-nya, saya juga nggak tahu... Yoichi pergi merantau selama 20 tahun saat dia baru berumur 10 tahun...

Jill: Pak, bapak sadar kan Pak? Nggak lagi teler?

Bpknya Hiruma: Iya...

Jill: Iya yang mana pak? Iya bapak sadar apa Iya bapak lagi teler?

Bpknya Hiruma: Dua-duanya...

Jill: *tutup telpon* Haff... Next question...

**From moody's mood:**

**Mana yang lebih sering buka baju di sekolah? Mizumachi atau Ootawara?**

Jill: Hmm... Muzumachi!

Mizumachi: *nengok ke Jill, pensilnya mancep di hidung kanan*

Jill: Kamu buka baju kalo lagi ngapain?

Mizumachi: *dengan semangat* Ngha~ Kalo lagi renang, lagi makan, lagi ridur, lagi mandi, habis kegiatan klub, pas half time, pas menang pertandingan, pas kalah pertandingan, kalo ujan, sama kalo lagi main sama Kakei!

Jill: Ma... main sama Kakei? Ma... Main apa?

Mizumachi: *dengan innocent* Ng~ dikamarnya Kakei ada banyak mainan...

Jill: Udah! Cukup! Jangan di jawab! Ya udah... *tanya Ootawara* Ootawara!

Ootawara: NG?! *lagi ngupil*

Jill: Kamu pake baju kalo lagi ngapain?

Ootawara: Mwaaahahahaha! Baju itu nggak penting... Jadi aku makenya kalo pas lagi inget aja, sama kalo pas lagi muncul di kolom komik... Kalo aku nggak pake baju, ntar di sensor terus... Mwaaahahahahaha!

Jill: *sweatdropped*

**Apa Kakei bisa bahasa kuat?**

Jill: *nengok ke Kakei*

Kakei: *lagi tanya jawaban ke Kurita* Trombosit FUGO!

Kurita: *njawab Kakei* banyak FUGO!

Kakei: *angguk terus nulis jawaban*

Jill: Bisa...

**Kalau Kakei ketemu Yamato, apa yang bakal mereka obrolin selain amefuto? Apa mereka bakal ngobrolin harem?**

Jill: mari kita adakan percobaan *summon Yamato ke sebelah Kakei*

Kakei: *kaget liat Yamato*

Yamato: *kaget liat Kakei*

Kakei: ... Kita mirip ya...

Yamato: Iya... Tapi matamu itu ada rinenggannya... Satu klan sama Nagato ya?

Kakei: Iya... Tapi itu rahasia... Orang-orang Eyeshield21 baru kamu yang tahu...

Yamato: ... Hmm Ngobrolin hareem yuk...

Kakei: Hareem? Oh... Yang di Indosiar itu?

Yamato: Iya... Yang sekarang judulnya di ganti Inayah...

Kakei: Kenapa ya judulnya pake di ganti segala?

Yamato: Iya... *obrolan tentang sinetron Hareem berlanjut*

Jill: Begitu lah jadinya...

**Untuk Sanzo dari Shonryuuji, 'tolong sebutkan top5 atlet Amefuto terseksi tingkat SMA beserta alasannya**

Jill: Ini sih gampang... *tulis pertanyaan di kertas, kertasnya di lempar ke Sanzo yang duduk di bangku no.2 dari depan*

Sanzo: *ngeliat Jill dengan wajah super mesum. Terus nulis di kertas. Kertasnya di lempar ke Jill*

Jill: *Baca kertasnya* Yang pertama, Agon. Ototnya keren dan dread-nya juga... Yang kedua Unsui. Mirip Agon dan kita sekamar di asrama~ Hm hm hm... Yang ketiga, Kotaro. Pantatnya cute. Yang keempat, Musashi... pantatnya juga cute... Mohawknya gagah... Dan yang terakhir... Juumonji. Lama-lama jadi keren. Luka di pipinya juga garang... Mirip Kenshi Himura...

Jill: *merinding, kertasnya langsung dikasihin ke Musashi*

Musashi: *langsung pingsan begitu mbaca*

Jill: Haff... capek juga nih aku... Mana soal ujian belum ku kerjain satupun... Haff... Berikutnya...

**From ReadR:**

**Nantangin Shin nembak Sena**

Jill: Wah, seru nih... tapi Shin sama Senanya... *nengok ke Shin sama Sena*

Shin: *udah sadar dan lagi ngerjain dengan serius*

Sena: *udah hidup lagi*

Jill: Perfect! *liat ke depan*

Hiruma: *lagi bikin permen karet dari getah pohon karet*

Jill: *yosh* Shin!

Shin: *nengok ke Jill. Jidatnya masih berdarah*

Jill: kamu di suruh Pak Pelatih, untuk nembak Sena... Katanya untuk latihan.

Shin: *angguk, terus angkat tangan kanan* Pak Hiruma, pinjam senapan.

Hiruma: *lempar hand gun ke Shin*

Shin: *tangkap Hand gun* Eyeshield 21, aku diperintahkan untuk nembak kamu *arahkan hand gun*

Sena: Heee?! HIEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Shin: *nembak Sena* BANG!

Sena: *mati lagi*

Jill: *sweatdropped* Hhh... Sena jadi mati lagi. Next question... eh, request ding...

**From Akatsutsumi Ayayuki:**

**Mau nayna... er rekues! Saiia belumpernah liat Sena ngamuk ato marah2, Teori saiia (Nyulik teori dari fic Mbak Rio): "Orang kalem macam Sena biasanya kalo marah nyeremin XD"**

Jill: Iya ya... Kayaknya Sena nggak pernah marah *nengok Sena yang baru bangkit dari kematian dengan wajah lesu* dia bahkan nggak marah sama Shin padahal Shin baru aja mbunuh dia... Ah, aku bikin marah ah...

Jill: *lempar semua contekan yang dia bawa ke Sena*

Sena: HIE?! *tenggelam di lautan contekan*

Jill: *angkat tangan kanan* Pak Hiruma, Sena nyontek!

Hiruma: APA?! *siapin flame thrower*

Sena: *gemetar* ng... Nggak kok pak hiruma... s... Saya nggak nyontek...

Jill: Lha... Itu, potongan kertas apa?

Sena: Ano... ini kan dari kamu Jillian-san...

Jill: Masa?

Hiruma: Udah... Ngaku aja cebol sialan. *tunyuk-tunyuk pipi Sena pake flame thrower*

Mizumachi: *dateng ke meja Sena* Sena, sinih lembar jawab gue! *ambil lembar jawab terus balik ke tempat duduk*

Hiruma: Kekekekeke! Yang ketauan nyontek, gue bunuh di tempat! *bakar Sena dan kertas contekannya*

Sena: HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

...

...

... GRAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Sena berubah jadi kambing raksasa*

Semua: Ada kambing ngamuk!!!!

Akaba: *kaget dan berhenti main gitar* Kambing? Isabel, kita harus lari... Aku nggak mau kamu di makan lagi...

Sena: *liat gitar Akaba, trus di makan*

Akaba: *adegan Isabel di makan Sena, diputar slow motion* ISABEEEEEEEEEEEL!! *efek gema* Kau... kau... URYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Akaba berubah jadi super saiya 4*

Sena&Akaba: *bertarung*

Hiruma: Cih... Semua nunjukin wujud aslinya... gue juga deh... *dikelilingi asap hitam, Hiruma berubah jadi Shinigami, mbawa Death NoteBook* Kekekekeke... *ngerekam semua kekacauan di kelas pake cam dig-nya tetangganya Jill yang punya kandang kambing*

Jill: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hancur semua! Aduh, masih ada satu pertanyaa!

**From ****Dani-Itachikoi:**

**Pertanyan buat Shin... Kenapa dia katrok pol? XD**

Jill:*dalam kepanikan, nyari Shin*

Shin: *lagi mau berubah*

Jill: Shin, tunggu! Kamu mau berubah jadi apa?

Shin: Doraemon...

Jill: Jangan dulu! Aku mau tanya... Kenapa kamu katrok banget?

Shin: ... *berpikir* Katrok itu apa?

Jill: Ndeso...

Shin: ... Ndeso itu apa?

Jill: Ugh... Itu lho.... yang di omongin tukul di BUKAN empat mata! Suka nonton TV nggak sih?

Shin: Nggak

Jill: Nah, berarti udah ketahuan! Shin katrok gara-gara nggak pernah nonton TV...

BLAAAAR! Bola semangatnya Akaba meleset dan mengenai Death NoteBook-nya Hiruma.

Hiruma: *marah* SIALAN! *manggil Cerberus, trus cerberus berubah jadi machine gun* YA—HA! *ikut perang*

Jill: Aduh! Gawat! Keals semakin ancur! Shin juga udah jadi Doraemon! Dan ternyata Takami juga berubah jadi Nobita! Kyaaaaaaaaa! Aku harus pergi! *berubah jadi kusir delman, trus kabur naik becak*

Tbc... (maybe)

A/ N: Hi minna-san... Maaf lama banget baru Q update... Gila ben! Q habis semesteran! Stres banget. Maaf ya kalo kali ini jayus banget. Aku udah lama nggak nulis fic... Semoga semuanya suka... Makasih banyak bagi yang udah nge-review. Silahkan kirim pertanyaan lagi. Bagi yang udah pernah, amu ngirim lagi juga boleh... In other words, review please... ^^

*gaya Kira Yamato mau take off* Jillian Leonhart, Boredoom, take off!


	3. Chapter 3

ES21 UnderCover

By Jillian Leomhart

Chapter 3:Wawancara Ruang Tertutup

Jill: ... Sepi ya... *celingukan* ... Gelap lagi... ya udah... mulai aja wawancaranya! Selamat datang para pemirsa... (gaya Feni Rose yang di SILET)Sekarang anda sedang membaca fanfic sinting yang dikarang oleh author sinting yang nggak bisa bikin fic HiruMamo dlm section Indonesia karena entah kenapa... Dalam fic ini, semua pertanyaan, misteri, dan teka-teki para tokoh ES21 akan diungkap secara tajam, setajam... Giginya Hiruma!

Hiruma: *muncul* Hah?! Kok gue tau-tau di sini?! *todong Jill pake pensil mekanik* Heh Author sialan! Elu yang manggil gue ya?!

Jill: *angkat tangan sambil ngeliatin pensil mekanik yang buat nodong* E... Anu... Nggak sengaja... Nyehehehe...

Hiruma: Cih! Jangan manggil orang sembarangan! Lu tau nggak gue lagi ngapain?! HAH?! *mau nyolok*

Jill: Ng... Nggak tau...

Hiruma: GUE LAGI NONTON TELETUBIES TAU! *tusuk jidat Jill pake pensil mekanik*

Jill: *jidatnya berdarah* GYAAAAAAAAA *pingsan*

Hiruma: Kekekekeke Akhirnya gue bisa nyingkirin bocah sinting ini... Karena author sialan ini pingsan, show-nya di cancel. Kekekekeke

???: Nggak. Show-nya tetep jalan.

Hiruma: Hah?! Sapa lu?

???: saya **???** Leonhart. Kakanya Jill. Kami saudara beda ibu beda bapak...

Hiruma: Berarti bukan saudara BEGO?! *tusuk **???** pake pensil mekanik*

???: *pingsan*

Jill: *sadar* Ugh... *liat ke **???** yang pingsan* Lho?! **???** kok bisa di sini?

Hiruma: *tatapan datar* Gue masih pengen waras... *pergi*

Jill: Lho? Kok pergi?! Ya udah lah... Mungkin dia mau ngelancipin giginya... Anywayz, mina-san! Mari kita mulai acaranya!! Baiklah sekarang saya sedang ada di lemari baju tetangga saya, yang luas banget. Ini muat untuk 5 orang. Nah... Nanti, saya akan summon para chara sesuai dengan pertanyaan dan requestnya ya... Nyahahahaha!

Akaba: JRENG!

Jill: O.o Akaba-san! Kenapa muncul?!

Akaba: Revenge... *cekek Jill*

Jill: Hooeekh! A... Akaba...-san! Ka... Kalo ng... nggak ber...henti... Aku panggil... Ha... nako lho! *HP=500*

Akaba: Fuu... nggak peduli... Lagian, siapa pula itu Hanako... *tetep nyekek*

Jill: Ha... nako itu... Kambingpemakangitar! *HP=75*

Akaba: !! *berhenti nyekek*

Jill: Hoekh! Uhuk! Uhuk!

Akaba: DiKomix aja bu...

Jill: *pulih* Nah, Akaba, kebetulan kamu muncul... Kamu bakal jadi komentator di sini... Sama Shin! Nyehehehe SUMMON SEIJURO SHIN!

Shin: *muncul*

Jill: Yeah! Episode kali ini, Shin sama Akaba bakal jadi komentator!

Shin: *ke Akaba* Komentator itu ngapain?

Akaba: *elus-elus Isabel* Nggak tau...

Jill:Hoookey! Pertanyaan pertama!

**From Chikunatsuko**

**Hmmm. Bagaimana caranya Hiruma melancipkan gigi dan telinganya?**

Jill: Osh! SUMMON YOICHI HIRUMA!

Hiruma: *muncul dengan tampang habis nangis* *kaget*

Jill: *kaget juga* Hiruma, lu kok nangis?! Jangan OOC dong!!

Hiruma: Brisik! *bejeg-bejeg Jill* gue habis nonton Doraemon tau! *berhenti bejeg-bejeg* Trus, ngapain lu nyumon gue lagi?

Jill: *sekarat* Ada yang nanya... Lu ngelancipin gigi sama telinganya gimana sih?

Hiruma: Gimana? Ya di oyot lah!

Shin: Di 'oyot'?

Hiruma: Kenapa monster sialan? Nggak tau 'oyot'? 'oyot' itu do raut... di asah...

Akaba: Fuu... Tentu saja kami nggak tau... 'oyot' kan rythme Jawa...

Hiruma: Jangan ngomong yang aneh mata merah sialan! *tembak Akaba*

Akaba: (O_O) ... Maaf Hiruma (-_-) ... Tapi... aku nggak bisa nrima cintamu... Cintaku cuma untuk Isabel... *elus-elus Isabel*

Hiruma: ... (O_O) ... Gue nggak lagi nyatain cinta begooo!!! Ditembak pake ini! *ngeluarin bazooka* YAHA!

TAMBLEM!

Akaba: *tangkis pake gitar biru* Fuu... Tidak semudah itu Hiruma...

Jill: Itu... Gitarnya...

Akaba: *mbenerin sunglasses* Nggak apa-apa... Ini emang buat ngelindungi diri... Ini buka Isabel...

Jill: Terus, sapa?

Akaba: Juminten...

Semua: *kewarasannya hilang*

Hiruma: YA-HA! *kabur kayak orang gila*

Jill: *menghela nafas* Next...

**From ****Moody's mood**

**Mau nanya sama Karinrou: kamu naksir Yamato atau Taka?**

Jill: Uooo! Anak Anak Teikoku! Osh! SUMON KARIN, TAKA, SAMA YAMATO!

Karin, Taka, Yamato: *muncul*

Karin: *belepotan cat* Hah?! A... Ada apa ini?

Yamato: *lagi nggak ngapa-ngapain* Hah?! A... Ada apa ini?

Akaba: Fuu... Melody mereka sama ya...

Shin: *angguk* Nggak kreatif

Taka: *lagi sisiran* Hah?! KYAAAAAAAAA! *lempar2 sisir ke semua orang*

Shin&Akaba: Itu baru kreatif...

Kotaro: *muncul* Jangan menyakiti sisir! *pungut semua sisir* *pergi*

Jill: Oke, Mbak Karin, Moody-san tanya, njenengan sukanya sama Taka-san ato Yamato-san?

Taka&Yamato: *deg degan*

Karin: *blush* A... Ha... Harus di jawab sekarang?

Jill: Iya... Kalo nggak, nanti dimasukin kandang Hanako...

Karin: Uhm... *tatap semua orang* Ah... Sebenarnya, bukan keduanya...

Taka&Yamato: *mati karena serangan jantung*

L: *muncul* *seret mayat Taka&Yamato keluar*

Akaba: JRENG! Terus kamu sukanya sama siapa?

Karin: *tatap Akaba* Anu... Maaf... Aku sukanya sama... ISABEL! *rebut Isabel dari Akaba*

Akaba: !! Juminten! Bunuh dia! *tampol Karin pake gitar yang tadi untuk nagkis bazookanya Hiruma*

Karin: *pingsan*

Jill: Ih! Akaba jahat! Maaf ya Mba' Karin... *bawa Karin keluar dari lemari* Okey... Next...

**From ****Red-deimon-beta:**

**tantangan:**

**nyuruh Hiruma buat nyium Agon, Kurita, Shin, Musashi, Riku & Kid sambil pake tank top pink!! (harus dilakuin! Ga boleh nggak!)**

**nyuruh Kid buat lebay pol-polan!**

**Nyuruh Takki buat semedi & ga boleh gerak sedikitpun! (tau, kan****, kalo Taki itu lebay banget...)**

**Pertanyaan:**

**Gimana caranya biar punya muka horror kayak Hiruma?**

**Sehari, Mamori biasanya makan berapa kue sus? Terus,kok nggak gendut-gendut?**

**Kenapa Kotaro bisa segitu 'freak'nya sama sisir? Emang daya tarik sisir itu apaan, sih?**

**Mizumachi itu Yaoi, ya? XD Udah deh, segitu aja! (udah banyak banget!)**

Jill: ... UAPAAAAAAAAAA! Tantangannya menantang banget Red-Deimon-san! Tapi aku profesional... Para komentatorku, bantu aku membentuk rencana...

Jill, Akaba, Shin: *ngrubung*

Jill: Okeh! Shin, Akaba, siap?

Shin: *make sarung tangan, angguk*

Akaba: *Juminten berubah jadi pedang, angguk*

Jill: *angguk* SUMON YOICHI HIRUMA!

Hiruma: *muncul, lagi pake tank top pink* Hah?! *kaget*

Shin: SPEAR TACKLE! *spear tackle Hiruma*

Akaba: TEBASAN MAUUUT, SUZAKU! *tebas Hiruma pake Juminten*

Hiruma: *pingsan*

Jill, Shin, Akaba: *jabat tangan*Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, HORE!

Jill: We did it!

Shin: We did it!

Akaba: We did it!

Semua: HURAY!

Jill: ahem... Tadi gimana? Suruh nyium Agon, Kurita, Shin, Musashi, Riku & Kid pake tank top pink... *liat ke Hiruma* wah, dia udah pake tank top pink! Lagi ngapain tadi ya?

Shin: Lagi cosplay mungkin... Atau, pemotretan untuk majalah yaoi...

Akaba: Tau dari mana?

Shin: Aku kenal tank top itu... Aku dulu pernah di suruh pake itu untuk pemotretan...

Jill: *sweatdropped* Well, sekarang tahap ke dua... *tulis nama-nama orang yang disuruh ciuman sama Hiruma di kartu* PERSONAAA! *kartunya diremukin*

TRING!

Agon, Kurita, Shin, Musashi, Riku & Kid: *muncul* *celingukan* *ngakak liat Hiruma pingsan pake tank top pink*

Jill: ahem... Mina-sama... Kalian telah dipanggil ke sini untuk menyelamatkan hidup Hiruma...

Agon: Haa? Gue ogah nyelametin sampah ini... *dupak2 Hiruma*

Jill: Hoo... Tapi tunggu dulu... Apa kalia rela Hiruma mati setenang ini? Kalian dendam sama dia kan? Pengen dia mati menderita di tangan kalian kan? Apa kalian rela dia mati sebelum kalian sempat balas dendam ke setan ini? *ikut dupak2 Hiruma*

Semua: *gumam* *gumam*

Musashi: Oke deh... Kita mau... Trus kita harus ngapain?

Jill: Harus testing... Diantara kalian, ada satu orang yang bisa mbangunin dia... dengan ciuman...

Semua: *muntah darah*

Kid: Se... Serius nih?

Jill: Iya... Ayo mulai! Pertama, Agon!

Agon: Haa?! Cih... *maju, tatap Hiruma, menghela nafas, cium Hiruma*

Semua: *manahan nafas*

Agon: *udahan* *mati keracunan* Mulut tu sampah ada racunnya...

Jill: Berikutnya Kurita!

Kurita: Hah?! *gemetaran, maju, tempel bibir ke bibir Hiruma, udahan* *semaput*

Jill: *menghela nafas* Berikutnya, Musashi!

Musashi: *menghela nafas* Apa boleh buat... *cium Hiruma* *mundur, bibirnya sobek* Giginya lancip banget!

Riku: Berikutnya aku kan? Udah ah... Nggak usah basa-basi biar cepet selese... *cium Hiruma*

Riku: *masih nyium*

Riku: *masih nyium*

Riku: *berhenti, terus mau lagi*

Jill: WOI! WOI! Udah! Berikutnya, Kid!

Kid: Yare yare, goyang pinggule... *geleng-geleng kepala* *cium Hiruma*

Hiruma: *bangun* DEVIL LASER BULLET!

Kid: *mati*

Jill: Ah... Kid! Jangan mati dulu! Msih ada tantangan buat nyuruh kamu biar lebay pol polan!

Kid: Oke deh... aku sekarat dulu *sekarat* *akting lebay* Oh my God! Ampunilah segala dosa-dosaku! Astaghfirullah... Betapa menyedihkannya aku... Mati gara-gara nyium dedemit bergigi graji...

Hiruma: Apa lu bilang!? *tembak Kid*

Kid: *blushing* Ah Ya Allah... Sekarang dedemit itu malah ngungkapin perasaanya ke aku... Apa yang harus ku lakuakan!? Yare yare goyang pinggule... *geleng-geleng kepala*

Hiruma: *frustasi* YAAAAAAAA-HAAAAA!*kabur*

Jill: *sweatdropped* Berikutnya Taki suruh semedi... Oh,SUMON NATSUHIKO TAKI!

Taki: *muncul* Ahaha! *putaran balet* Ada apa Mademoisele Jillian?

Jill: Taki, gawat! Suzuna di culik naga bonar! Cara ngalahinnya adalah kalo kamu bisa kame ha me ha!

Taki: Hah?! Kalo begitu, giamana cara ndapetin kame ha me ha?

Jill: kamu harus semedi tanpa bergerak sedikitpun!

Taki: Ahaha! Itusih aku 150% pasti bisa! *mulai semedi*

Jill: Kakinya jangan gerak! *tatap* Tangannya jangan gerak! *tatap* Alismu keduten tuh! *tatap* Jantungnya jangan gerak!

Taki: *mati*

Jill: Wew... Red-deimon-san, engkau telah membunuh banyak orang... Pertanyaannya, yang pertama, **Gimana caranya biar punya muka horor kayak Hiruma**... Tanya sama bapaknya Hiruma lagi yuk! *telpon bapaknya Hiruma* Haloo, Papa!

Bpknya Hiruma: Adek? Apa ya, nama Dino yang makan sayur?

Jill: Banyak pa! Mau yang hidup di zaman Jura, Zaman Kapur? Berleher panjang? Pendek?

Bpknya Hiruma: ... Nggak jadi tanya... Saya jadi kalah karena kamu njawabnya terlalu lama... Ada apa telpon nak Leonhart?

Jill: Itu, ada yang nanya, Hiruma kok bisa punya muka horror gitu sih?

Bpknya Hiruma: Oh... Dulu, waktu baru lahir, dia saya cemplungin ke kawah Candra Dimuka... terus umur 3 bulan ke atas, saya suruh nonton Silent Hill, Pocong2, Hantu Jeruk Purut, dan film-film horor lain... jadinya mukanya horor gitu deh...

Jill: Oh... Makasih ya pak... *tutup telpon* Terus pertanyaan berikutnya masih dari Red-deimon-beta, **Sehari, Mamori biasanya makan berapa kue sus? Terus,kok nggak gendut-gendut?**, Yosh, SUMON MAMORI ANEZAKI!

Mamori: *muncul* *lagi makan kue sus* *keselek kue sus*

Jill: *tepuk-tepuk punggung Mamori* Nggak pa-pa kan Mamo?

Mamori: *keselek kayak hampir mati* Nggak pa-pa kok Jill... Ada apa?

Shin: Manajer Deimon, anda setiap hari makan berapa kue sus? Dan kenapa anda tidak gendut-gendut?

Mamori: Ehm... Makan berapa ya... Nggak ke itung... Biasanya sih aku cuma makan kue sus kalau pas istirahat makan siang, pulang sekolah sebelum kegiatan klub, setelah kegiatan klub, pas sampai rumah, sebelum makan malam, setelah makan malam, sebelum mandi, habis mandi, sebelum tidur, dan setelah bangun tidur...

Shin: *tercengang* Metabolisme tubuhmu sangat menarik... Aku ingin menelitinya... *tatap Mamori kayak orang mesum*

Mamori: KYAAAAA! Hentai! *gebuk-gebuk Shin pake Sapu* *kabur*

Shin: *mimisan*

Akaba: Masih dari Red-deimon-beta, **Kenapa Kotaro bisa segitu 'freak'nya sama sisir? Emang daya tarik sisir itu apaan, sih? **Fuu... Aku juga tidak mengerti rythme orang itu... Silahkan sumon... Jill...

Jill: SUMON KOTARO SASAKI!

Kotaro: *pose sisiran* SMART!

Jill: Kok nggak kaget?

Kotaro: *sisiran* Karena aku SMART!

Akaba: Fuu... Kalo gitu langsung aja Kotaro... Bagian mana dari sisir yang menarik?

Kotaro: Apa!? Kamu nggak tahu?! Emang... Cuma kalangan SMART yang bisa paham keagungan sisir... *elus-elus sisirnya*

Akaba: Sudahlah... Mewawancarai diapun nggak akan mudeng...

Kotaro: Tunggu Akaba! Jangan meremehkanku ya! Kau menanyakan kenapa aku suka sisir sama aja kayak aku menanyakan kenapa kamu suka banget sama gitar sampe kamu nama-namain segala! *acung-acung sisir ke Akaba*

Akaba: !! *tersenyum* Ternyata kau nggak se false yang aku kira... Sebenarnya beat kita hampir sama...

Kotaro: Apa? Jadi Akaba juga beli Honda Beat? Warnanya apa? Aku biru...

Jill: Ah... Udah melenceng! Shin!

Shin: *angguk* SPEAR TACKLE!

Kotaro: *kontal* GYAAAAAAAAA!

Jill: Haff... Capek... Udah 10 halaman... Pertanyaan terakhir dari Red-deimon-beta **Mizumachi itu Yaoi, ya? XD Udah deh, segitu aja! (udah banyak banget!) **Haff... Emang udah banyak banget...Awas ya Red-Deimon...Bayarannya kirim ke rekening ku... (nggak punya rekening) Okeh... Mari kita undang Mizumachi! SUMON KENGO MIZUMACHI!

Mizu: Ngha~? *celingukan* Jill, kok namaku ditulisnya Cuma Mizu thok?

Jill: Nama mu kepanjangan... Eh, Mizumachi, ku denger kamu lagi jalan sama itu ya... Otohime? Kapten cheerleadernya Poseidon?

Mizu: Hehehe... Iya... Kemaren kita emang jalan bareng...

Jill: Terus, Kakei mau digimanain?

Mizu: Kakei? Ya ikut juga lah... *grin*

Jill: Terus, sebenernya kamu itu jalan sama Kakei apa Otohime?!

Mizu: Dua-duanya lah! Kita jalan bertiga...

Jill: Kesimpulanya... Dia bisex...

Mizu: ? Bisex apa'an?

Jill: NGGAK TAU! *rebut Juminten dari Akaba, tampol Mizumachi sampe kontal...*

Akaba: *menghela nafas* Jill, apa pertanyaannya masih banyak? Isabel mulai kelelahan nih...

Jill: Iya... Masih banyak... Shin mana?

Akaba: Pulang...

Jill: Hah?! Kenapa?

Akaba: Dia bilang, dia jarang keluar dan dari tadi cuma disuruh ngeluarin orang mati dari lemari ini... Terus pulang deh...

Jill: Sejak kapan dia pulang?

Akaba: ... Lupa...

Jill: Ya udah deh... Next question

**From Dillia-pyon**

**Kenapa Hiruma dimana-mana selalu pake baju hitam? Pasti item, kagak ada warna lain apah? O.O terusterus, kenapa wujud Hiruma bisa berbentuk iblis gitu? Apa emang dia punya jalinan saudara dengan Ryuk?**

Jill: Ahh... Manggil Hiruma lagi... Hiruma!

Hiruma: *muncul langsung todong Jill pake jarum pentul* Apa lagi?! *nafsu membunuh tingkat tinggi*

Jill: jangan marah sama gue dong! Gue kan wartawan!

Hiruma: Nggak peduli... Cepetan! Lu mau tanya apa lagi hah?!

Jill: Kenapa lu selalu pake baju item?

Hiruma: Karena gue pake shampoo Clear... Gue pengen nunjukin kalo gue bebas ketombe...

Akaba: Fuu... Aku juga pake Clear... Haruskah aku juga pake baju item...

Jill: *nyuekin Akaba* Terus, episode kemaren, kok lu bisa jadi iblis gitu? Apa lu punya hubungan saudara sama Ryuk?

Hiruma: Itu kan lu aja yang ngarang! Gue sama sekali bukan setan tau! Kemaren gue emang lagi cosplay Ryuk!

Akaba: Berarti siapa kemaren yang cosplay Doraemon?

Jill: Shin...

Akaba: Fuu... Mirip banget... Sampe ada Nobitanya segala...

Hiruma: Heh, udah belum, pertanyaan buat gue?

Jill: Udah abis... Sanah... Balik lagi!

Hiruma: ... Ogah... Gue di sini aja... Gue muak di sumon-sumon terus...

Jill: ... Terserah... Selanjutnya

**From ****Ch.**

**mao kasih pertanyaan buat sena! Sebagai uke yang baik&benar, sena... kaw pilih cpa yang jadi sememu? XDD**

**Hiruma**

**Shin**

**Akaba**

**Riku**

**Pilih yag!**

**1 agy pertanyaan buat Hiruma. Kok giginya taring semua sii? Gmn bisa? O.o**

Jill: Uoo! Ada pertanyaan buat Sena! Ah... Aku capek nyumon... Akaba, kamu aja yang nyumon deh...

Akaba: Fuu... Baiklah... Sumon! SENA KOBAYAKAWA! JRENG!

Sena: *muncul* *celingukan* HIIIEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Jill: Yo, Sena!

Sena: A... Jill-san...

Jill: Sena, kamu kan populer banget di dunia Yaoi sebagai uke... Bahkan di bagian English, banyak author yang mbikin kamu jadi cewek lho...

Sena: Hie?! Bener Jill?

Jill: Iya... Nah, ada yang nanya nih Sen... Kalo kamu disuruh milih sememu, kamu mulih sapa? Hiruma, Shin, Akaba, apa Riku?

Sena: Hah?! Waduh... Mana Hiruma-san sama Akaba-san ada di sini lagi... Eh... Sebenernya aku... Lebih milih Shin-chan! Eh, Shin-san!

Jill: Ouuu... Kenapa Sena?

Sena: *malu* Habis... Di setiap opening animenya Eyeshield, aku sama Shin-san selalu hampir... kisu... Yah, walopun aku pake eyeshield...

Jill: Bener juga yah... Tiap di opening pas bagian akhirnya, Kamu mesti berhadapan sama Shin tapi nggak pernah tubrukan... Osh, berikutnya, kenapa gigi hiruma traing semua... Kenapa Hiruma?

Akaba: Fuu... *tampol Hiruma yang mau njawab pake Juminten* Biar aku yang jawab... Sebenernya Hiruma udah ompong... Giginya abis gara-gara makan permen karet manis... Nah, pas Hiruma ke dokter gigi buat bikin gigi palsu, dokternya dendam sama Hiruma gara-gara suatu hal... Jadi dibikininya gigi taring semua gitu...

Hiruma: Lu nantang gelut, hah?!

Akaba: Nggak juga... Tapi, iya juga boleh...

Hiruma: Cerberus! *cerberus dateng trus jadi MegaZord*

Akaba: *senyum* Jumanti! Juminten! *pegang dua gitar* JOGRES! *gitarnya jadi MegaZord juga*

Lemarinya ancur... Jill dimarahin tetangganya...

Jill : Ya ampun... Lagi... Mina-sama... Maaf ya... Kayaknya shownya end di sini dulu.... Aku tau ada banyak bertanyaan yang belum di jawab tapi, ini udah panjang banget... Aku janji bakal cover semua pertanyaan dari chapter 2 di eps selanjutnya! Maaf banget bagi yang pertanyaannya tertunda... Tenang aja! Next chap pasti bakal aku tanyakan... Thanks for reading! O ya... Review pliz... Masih menerima pertanyaan and request ^^ Tapi untuk episode 5 cuz episode 4 mau untuk ngrampungin pertanyaan dari eps 2 dulu yach... ^^

Jill: *Gaya Kira Yamato* Jillian Leonhart, Boredoom, Take Off! *terbang naik kardus Aqua*

Rumahnya tetangganya Jill kobong... Apinya menjalar ke seluruh desa... Desanya Jill kebakaran....

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

ES21 UnderCover

By Jillian Leonhart

Chapter 4: Sawah Bertuah, Percobaan Pembunuhan

Jill: *kabur dari desanya yang kebakaran* KEBAKARAAAAAAAAAAN!

Mizumachi: *tembak Jill pake watercanon*

Jill: *kontal* GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *nyungsep di sawah orang*

Agon: Haa?! Heh, author sampah! Minggir lo! *dupak-dupak Jill*

Jill: *bangkit dari lumpur* Huweek! *liat Agon*

Agon: *lagi pake kostum petani, lengkap dengan caping*

Jill: Bwahahahahaha!

Agon: *marah* Gue bunuh loe! SAMPAH! *siap-siap Spear Tackle*

Jill: Lho?! Kok Spear Tackel? Itu kan jurusnya Shin!

Agon: *menyeringai* Biarin... Gue kan sukanya tiru-tiru... *spreat tackle-nya ada listriknya*

Jill: Lho?! Kok bisa ada listriknya?!

Agon: Ini chidori! *charged up* RRRRAAAAAGH!

Jill: *panik* Ah! Agon! Yang punya sawah dateng tuh!

Agon: *berhenti charged* Hah?! Mana? *celingukan sambil pura-pura macul*

Jill: Tapi bo'ong... *kabur ke sawah orang lain lagi* Haff... Yellow minna-sama! Jumpa lagi dengan ke-idiotan saya... Drabble HiruMamo yang sebelumnya telah mengurangi kadar ke-idiotan saya sedikit... Anywayz, mari kita mulai episode ini!

Jill: Di episode ini, saya dapet barang bagus dari cowok emo bernama Minato Arisato... *keluarin hand gun dari saku* Nyehehehehe! Ini namanya evoker... Kalo di fandom aslinya, ini ditembakin ke kepala anak remaja buat ngeluarin isi otak mereka...

Kuroki: Salah bego! *rebut evoker* Ini tu buat manggil persona!

Jill: Biarin! *rebut evoker lagi* Suka-suka gue! Anywayz, tapi kalo di sini, ni pistol di pake buat introgasi para chara yang ketiban sial, dapet pertanyaan and/ or request dari reviewer-tachi seklaian. ^^

Kuroki: Cih! Ni cewek sinting kali ya... Eh, ngomong-ngomong, cewek sinting, kenapa lo bisa di sini?

Jill: Gue kabur dari petani gelandangan berambut gimbal yang tadi mau men-lightning spear tackle gue...

Kuroki: Mana ada petani kayak gitu! *frustasi* Hhh... Ngapain juga gue di sini... *baru sadar kalo sendirinya juga berkostum petani* OHEMJI! KYAAAAAAA! *kabur*

Jill: *juga berkostum petani* Hmm... Lebai banget... Anyways, minna-sama, mari kita mulai! Pertanyaan lanjutan dari episode kemaren...

**Hatake Nadd**

**Mw ksih pertanyaan bwt Hiruma & Mamori : Kapan Hiruma & Mamori jadian? Dan dimana?**

**Truz knapa jadian? Kasih alasan'y!**

Jill: -_-" Baru mulai harus manggil duo pembunuh itu... Oke deh... Uhm... Harus cari makhluk buat mbawa tersangka ke sawah ini nih... *liat sekitar* Ah! Penggembala Kebo!

Penggembala Kebo: *dateng naik Kebo*Apa?

Jill: Namanya sapa?

Penggembala Kebo: Nama saya apa nama kebo saya?

Jill: Dua-duanya

Penggembala Kebo: Richard sama Jambrong...

Jill: Wah, namamu keren ya pak... Richard...

Richard?: Bukan... Richard itu Kebo saya... Saya Jambrong...

Jill: Wah! Tambah keren! Kita berdua bisa jadi duo yang keren! Double J! JillxJambrong! Jillambrong!

Jambrong: ...

Richard: NGOOO... *ngunyah baju Jill*

Jill: *nggak sadar bajunya di makan Kebo* Okeh, Jambrong-san, mau kerja buat gue ga? Bawain para chara yang bakal saya introgasi ke sini... Pake Richard itu...

Jambrong: ... Boleh dah... saya suruh bawa siapa sekarang?

Jill: Yoichi Hiruma sama Mamori Anezaki

Jambrong: *melesat bersama Richard* ... *balik lagi dengan Hiruma sama Mamori dibuntel karung*

Jill: Wow! Cepet banget! Thanks! *buka karung*

Jambrong: No prob... *istirahat di gubuk*

Hiruma: *keluar dari karung* RRRAAAAGH! *megap-megap, liat Jill* ELU LAGI?! Pasti elu yang nyuruh si Jambrong nyulik gue!

Jill: Lho? Lo kenal jambrong?

Hiruma: ya kenal lah! Dia senior gue di akademi penculik profesional...

Mamori: *keluar dari karung juga* Ugh... Lho? Kok kita di sawah? Ada apa ini?

Jill: Ah! Tanya sama Mamori aja deh.... Mamori, Hatake-san tanya **when, where, why**-nya kalian jadian...

Mamori: hah? Emang kita pernah jadian?

Hiruma: Pernah, bego! Masih malah! *menghela nafas* Entah kenapa kayaknya manajer sialan lagi agak bego... Anywayz, gue aja yang jawab... kita jadian di desa Entahdimana, jam 25.00 Waktu Indonesia Baratlaut, terus kenapanya...

Mamori: Ah... Itu... Waktu itu dia bilang 'Gue tembak lo!' trus aku trima aja... Abis dia sambil nodong senjata gitu...

Jill&Hiruma: ...

Jill: Hmm... terjawab.... Gimana? Kalian mau di sini aja apa balik lagi?

Hiruma: gue ogah balik... Ntar di culik lagi sama Jambrong-senpai...

Mamori: Kalo gitu aku juga deh... Lagian aku belum pernah ke sawah! *lari, guling-guling di sawah*

Hiruma: OI! Jangan guling-guling di situ! Itu sawah orang! *kejar Mamori*

Jill: Haff... malah pacaran di sawah... Anywayz, next...

**NR**

**To the poin z yua~**

**Bener gak klo rambutnya hiruma dulu itu warna item? Klo emank bener..knp skrgd buat pirang?**

Jill: Ou! Klao ini sih ga usah tanya ma dia... Aku juga tau. Bener sekali... Dulu waktu SD, rambutnya Hiruma item. Bisa di lihat di opening page buat 243th Down: Hiruma Youichi part 1. Di situ ada gambarnya Hiruma masih SD, (imut banget) Rambutnya item... Silahkan cari di net ataw buka OneManga... Mengenai kenapa rambutnya di cat...

Akaba: *muncul* Karena dia udah ubanan...

Jill: *kaget* Kenapa Akaba seneng banget memutar balikkan fakta!? Bukan ding! Hiruma belum ubanan... Banyak yang bilang, Hiruma nge-cat rambut biar mendukung kegiatan intimidasi-nya. Aku udah nyari di net... nah... next....

**Zerou **

**Boleh tanya gak?**

**-Kapan resepsi Hiruma ama Mamori diadakan?**

**-Apa waktu mandi Akaba selalu bersama Isabel pula?**

**Itu dulu deh... chapter berikutnya saia siapin lagi? :D :D**

Jill: Ah... Mamori sama Hiruma masih di area ini... Nggak enak minta tolong sama Jambrong... telpon aja deh... *telpon Mamori*

Mamori: *di belakangnya ribut-ribut* halo? Jill? Ada apa?

Jill: Mamori, resepsi pernikahan kamu sama Hiruma kapan?

Mamori: Resepsi... ... ... *ke Hiruma* Eh! HIRUMA! KEBONYA JANGAN DI BAKAR!?... *ke Jill* Eh? Apa Jill? Resepsi? ... EH! HIRUMA! ... Duh, Jill.... Tanya Suzuna aja, dia yang ngurus. Aku lagi sibuk nih... HEH! HIRUMA! ITU KEBONYA ORANG! *tutup telpon*

Jill: -_-"... Oh well... *telpon Suzuna* Halo? Suzuna?

Suzuna: Yups... Ini Jillian si Wartawan Idiot ya?

Jill: ... Boleh juga... Anu, Suzuna, kamu yang ngurus resepsi pernikahan HiruMamo ya?

Suzuna: He'eh. Bener banget. Kenapa?

Jill: Resepsinya di mana?

Suzuna: Di neraka...

Jill: he?

Suzuna: Iya... Undangannya udah ku sebar lho... Jill juga dapet... Coba aja buka kotak surat Jill....

Jill: *buka kotak surat* ... Undangannya obat nyamuk?

Suzuna: Iya... Tinggal di minum, mati, masuk neraka deh... nah, resepsinya di situ... Dateng ya...

Jill: OGAH! *tutup telpon* trus, masih dari Zerou-san... **Apa waktu mandi Akaba selalu bersama Isabel pula? **Waw.... Menarik... Aku juga penasaran... *keluarin kaset video* Nyehehehe... Ini rekaman CC TV kamar mandi-nya Akaba... *puter video*

**Kamar Mandi Akaba**

Kamar mandi sederhana dengan bathtub yang ditutup tirai...

Akaba: *masuk cuma pake handuk di pinggang* Fuu... Hari yang melelahkan... Kayaknya ludah kotaro masih nempel... *buka tirai bathtub* Hello Soraya...

Ternyata di balik tirai bathtub, ada GRAND PIANO! Akaba trus main piano sebelum mandi...

Video-nya abis begitu Akaba BARU HAMPIR ngelepas anduknya.... *penonton kecewa*

Jill: O_o Akaba selingkuh sama GRAND PIANOOO! -_-" Trus, next question...

**Nahoko Hitori **

**aduh jillian-san saya ngakak tiba2 waktu baca fic ini XD saya mau nanya!**

**1. Hiruma gosok gigi berapa kali sehari? Pake pasta gigi apa? Kok bisa cling cling tajem gitu?**

**2. Apa resep diet Mamori?**

**3. Kenapa gambar Mamori jelek?**

**4. Kapan Hiruma nembak Mamori sampe jadian sekarang? XD**

**Uwah banyak banget -_-**

**Buat Jill-san: kok ga bikin fic HiruMamo pake ?**

Jill: Oho... Pertanyaan pertama, kebetulan Hiruma udah balik tuh

Hiruma: *belepotan lumpur sambil gendong Mamori*

Jill: KYAA! So sweeet! Mamori kenapa tuh?

Hiruma: Di gigit Kebo... Gue juga...

Jill: Kok nggak pingsan?

Hiruma: Gue udah biasa... Kebo yang bisa bikin gue pingsan cuma Richard... Kebonya Jambrong-senpai... *taroh Mamori di bawah*

Jill: Oh... Eh, Hiruma, Hitori-san nanya nih, **Hiruma gosok gigi berapa kali sehari? Pake pasta gigi apa? Kok bisa cling cling tajem gitu?**

Hiruma: Gue sikat gigi tiap 5 jam sekali... Nggak pake pasta gigi. Pakenya sabut kelapa...

Jill: ... *ke pembaca* Jangan coba metode itu di rumah... trus buat Mamori... *bangunin Mamori* Mamori, Mamori!

Mamori: *bangun* Ugh... Aduh... bibirku pegel...

Jill: Kenapa?

Mamori: Dicium Hiruma... Apa dicium kebo ya? Lupa... BTW, ada apa Jill?

Jill: kamu di tanya sama Hitori-san, **Apa resep diet Mamori?**

Mamori: Hwe? Aku nggka diet kok... Paling, aku kalo ngerasa gemuk, langsung sekali-kali nyamar jadi Ishimaru trus ikut pertandingan... Besoknya langsung kurus lagi deh... Dan beberapa tulang patah...

Hiruma: APUA!? Lu pernah ikut main?! *membatin* Pantesan wktu itu gue ngasihin bola ke Ishimaru, kok tangan dia alus banget...

Jill: Trus ada lagi nih Mamori, **kenapa gambarmu jelek?**

Mamori: *malu* Nggak tau... Takdir...

Jill: **Kapan Hiruma nembak Mamori sampe jadian sekarang?**

Mamori: *bingung* Kapan sih kamu nembak aku?

Hiruma: ... Lupa... Kayaknya pas waktu gue lagi mabok permen karet, trus elu dateng... Habis itu lu gue tembak pake Greenade Launcher... Tapi masih idup... Trus kita jadian deh...

Jill: -_-"... ... O_o ada pertanyaan buat aku?! OMG! **Buat Jill-san: kok ga bikin fic HiruMamo pake ?** Nyehehehe... Sudah saya coba dan hasilnya, cuma sebuah drabble... Soalnya kalo kepanjangan, jadinya malah tambah konyol macam fic ini... tapi kapan-kapan akan saya coba lagi... Nyehehehe... Next...

**Reiya Sumeragi **

**Boleh nantang? nantang? *maksa Jillnee-sama pake obeng***

**"Kenapa Hiruma selalu jadi seme? Tidak pernahkah dia mencoba jadi uke??"**

***ditembakin Hiruma***

Jill: *liatin Hiruma* hmmm... OKEH! *tembak kepala Hiruma pake evoker* PERSONA!

Hiruma: *arwahnya keluar* Hmmm... *tubuhnya bebas dikasih sugesti*

Jilll: Nyehehehehe... Buat jadi lawan mainnya... Yang biasanya jadi uke, Sena ya? Jambrong!

Jambrong: *dateng naik Richard*

Jill: Bawain Sena Kobayakawa donk

Jambrong: *pergi* ... ... *muncul, bawa Sena di karung* *pergi istirahat di gubuk*

Jill: Yay! *buka karung*

Sena: *keluar dari karung* PUWAH!! *megap-megap*

Jill: *tembak Sena pake evoker* PERSONA!

Sena: *arwahnya keluar* Hmmm... *tubuhnya bebas dikasih sugesti*

Jill: Mwahahahahaha! *ke Hiruma* Yoichi Hiruma, kamu baru saja menikah dengan Sena Kobayakawa... Jadi sekarang kamu adalah Yoichi Kobayakawa... Suamimu pulang telat dan bau bir dan wanita... Apa yang kau lakukan?

Hiruma: *tembakin machine gun* DASAR SUAMI SIALAN! NGAPAIN LU BARU PULANG JAM SEGINI HAH?!

Sena: HIEEEEEEEE?!

Jill: Ternyata biar tukar posisi, sama saja... Ehm... Apa begitu yang dimaksud Seme dan Uke? Maaf... Saya kurang paham... *tunduk* *tembak diri sendiri pake evoker*

Mamori: Ah! Jill! Kenapa?

Jill: Kalo aku bunuh diri pake evoker ini, semuanya bakal balik jadi normal lagi...

Mamori: kamu mati dong

Jill: nggak... Aku kan yang ngarang fic ini...

Mamori: -_-"

Jill: Next...

**milk with non-sugar **

**Err, mau nanya tapi gatau mau nanya apa nih. T_T**

**Rikues aja, Akaba nyanyi lagu 'Madu Tiga'nya P. Ramlee yang dinyanyiin Ahmad Dhani sambil genjreng Isabel. XD**

Jill: Wah! Bener banget! Ide bagus milk-san! Cocok banget kayaknya! Akaba!

Akaba: *muncul* Fuu... Apa lagi?

Jill: Lho? Isabel mana?

Akaba: *rebut evoker, tembak diri sendiri* PERSONA! *Isabel muncul*

Jill: KEREEN!

Akaba: *genjreng Isabel* Fuu...

Jill: Nyanyi lagu Madu Tiga donk!

**Video K****lip mode ON!**

Akaba: Senangnya dalam hati... jika beristri dua... *keluarin Isabel sama Juminten*

Dunia~ serasa~ Tiada yang punya~

Kepada istri tua~ *elus-elus Isabel* Kanda sayang padamu~ *genjreng Isabel*

Kepada~ istri muda *elus-elus Juminten* I say I love you~ *distortion pake Juminten*

Istri tua merajuk *Isabel senarnya putus* Balik ke rumah Istri muda~ *genjreng Juminten*

Kalo dua-duanya merajuk *Isabel sama Juminten meledak* Ada kawin tiga~ *Akaba masuk ke toko Gitar*

**Video Klip mode OFF!**

Jill: Kereeen! Next

**Hana Kaitani **

**wah, kalo gitu mau nanya!**

**-Karin lebih pilih Yamato ato Taka?**

**-Apakah Hiruma tega nembak Mamori?**

**-Mamori kenapa suka Cream Puff?**

Jill: Hoo... yang **Karin lebih pilih Yamato ato Taka? **Kayaknya udah di eps sebelumnya ya... Jadi, berikutnya... **Apakah Hiruma tega nembak Mamori? **... Kayaknya tega aja deh... Hiruma, lu tega nggak nembak Mamori?

Hiruma: ... ... ... *pegang tangan Mamori,angin berdesir, gabah padi bertebaran, Mamori kelilipan* Mamori, I love you...

Mamori: *kena serangan jantung*

Jill: -_-" Padahal ada pertanyaan **Mamori kenapa suka Cream Puff?** ... Hiruma! Tanggung jawab!

Hiruma: ... Hm... Kayaknya dulu cewek sialan itu pernah hampir mati gara-gara kurang darah... habis itu, dia makan kue sus terus sembuh... Sejak itu dia seneng banget makan itu sampe diabetes...

Jill: Masyaallah... Next...

**Sapphire D. Hapsire **

**ah tantangan buat ikkyu : berani gak nembak mamori?**

Jill: Duh... Harus bangunin Mamori... gimana caranya ya...

Hiruma: Suruh Richard nyium dia aja... Pasti bangun...

Jill: Masa?

Hiruma: Gue juga pernah pingsan gara-gara di tendang Hanako, trus bokap gue nyuruh Richard nyium gue, gue bangun...

Jill: Coba deh... Jambrong!

Jambrong: *dateng naik Richard*

Jill: Suruh Richard nyium Mamori duonk...

Jambrong: Richard, *lompat dari Richard* HENSHIN!

Richard: *berubah jadi cowok ngganteng banget* Siapa yang harus aku cium?

Jambrong: Nona itu...

Richard: *tatap Mamori* Baiklah... *cium Mamori dengan lembut*

Hiruma: *jealous* (tapi ga jelas jealous sama Richard apa sama Mamori)

Mamori: *bangun* Ah! Prince Charming!

Richard: *berubah jadi Kebo lagi*

Mamori: *shock* Gue di cium KEBO JADI-JADIAN!

Jill: Nggak usah panik Mamori... Berikutnya, Jambrong, tolong bawa Ikkyu Hosakawa...

Jambrong: *naik Richard lagi, pergi* ... ... ... *balik mbawa Ikkyu di karung*

Jill: Thanks banget ya Mbrong! *buka karung*

Ikkyu: *keluar dari karung* *celingukan, liat Mamori* Hiii! *malu*

Jill: *bisik-bisik ke Ikkyu* eh, Ikkyu-san... (namanya mirip biksu jadul gundul) Berani nggak kamu nembak Mamori?

Ikkyu: GLEK!

Jill: Ini latihan mental lho...

Ikkyu: *mengepalkan tangan * OKEH! *jalan ke Mamori* Ma... Mamori-sama... A... Aku mau nembak kamu!

Mamori: *kaget* Apa! Kamu mau nembak aku! *ngeluarin Sapu* Nggak akan ku biarkan kamu menembak mati aku! *gebukin Ikkyu pake sapu*

Ikkyu: *mati*

Jill: *buang mayat Ikkyu di sawah* Next...

**Kumiko Mikage**

**okeh, 1 pertanyaan, apa yang hiruma sukai dari mamori? xD**

Jill: Ayo Hiruma, langsung aja...

Hiruma: Aku mencintaimu apa adanya...

Mamori: *blush* Hiruma...

Hiruma: Manajer sialan...

Hiruma&Mamori: *berpelukan, pacaran di sawah* (bonus, sedikit HiruMamo)

Jill: -_-" Nggak ada tempat yang lebih bagus apa? Anyways, maaf ya,bagi yang nggak suka HiruMamo... next question!

**Lam_len**

**eh, buatin scene HiruMamo dong . . .**

**satu tantangan: Hiruma-Sena switch personalities!**

Jill: Uhm... Scene HiruMamo-nya udah di atas ya ^^. Kapan-kapan aku bikin fic HiruMamo lagi deh ^^ trus **Hiruma-Sena switch personalities!**

Jill: Hoo... Aku butuh alatnya Doraemon yang namanya 'Telpon Andaikan'! *tembak diri pake evoker* PERSONA!

Doaremon: *muncul* halo!

Jill: Kamu Shin bukan?

Doraemon: Bukan... Saya L yang lagi cosplay Doraemon...

Jill: Punya 'Telpon Andaikan' nggak?

Doraemon: Punya... *rogoh-rogoh kantong ajaib* Telpon Andaikan!

Jill: Yay! Makasih! *make telpon andaikan* Andaikan Hiruma sama Sena bertukar kepribadian...

**Dunia 'Andaikan...'**

Sena: Oi, kak Mamori, nggak usah deket-deket gue! Minggir lu!

Mamori: *nangis*

Hiruma: ... *elus-elus punggung Mamori* Manajer sialan, jangan nagis donk... Si cebol sialan emang suka gitu... Cup cup cup...

Sena: Cih! *jalan-jalan keluar, ketemu Shin lagi ngepel jalan* Oi! Shin! Ngapain lu ngepel jalanan?! Dasar bego! Kekekekek!

Shin: *marah tapi nggak ngapa-ngapain*

Sena: *jalan lagi, ketemu Agon*, heh, Gimbal... Lagi ngapain lu? Macul sawah? Kekekekek!

Agon: *marah, pukulin Sena*

Sena: *mati*

**End Of 'Dunia Andaikan'**

Jill: Kayaknya Sena nggak punya tubuh yang cukup kuat untuk memakai kepribadian Hiruma... Next...

**AiNeko-chan **

**ah! mau ngasih pertanyaan & tantangan ke hiruma & Sena!**

**hiruma: cium mamori kalo kalian bener2 pacaran! XD**

**sena: bilang "suzuna aku suka kamu" ke suzuna!**

Jill: Hiruma... Hayooo... Cepet cium!

Hiruma: Ogah!

Jill: Halah... *dorong Hiruma ke Mamori*

Hiruma&Mamori: *kiss*

Hiruma&Mamori: *masih kiss*

Hiruma&Mamori: *masih kiss, tambah dalem... muncul suara aneh*

Hiruma: *tangannya gramak-gramak*

Jill: Woi! Udah! Ini rating T nih! Jangan keterusan! Trus Sena! Sena mana ya... Ah, Jambrong, ambilin Sena!

Jambrong: *lempar Karung isi Sena*

Sena: *megap-megap*

Jill: Sena! Gawat! Suzuna mau di tembak orang! Cepetan! Lu nembak duluan!

Sena: *kaget, lari kejar Suzuna*

Suzuna: *mau di tembak sama pembunuh*

Sena: *bawa Suzuna kabur* Suzuna, akucintakamu!

Suzuna: *blush* akujuga!

Jill: Wew... Sena ternyata kalo mepet berani juga yah... Hweee... Habis... Hebat yah... sampe terakhir belum ada kebakaran ato makhluk raksasa muncul... ^^ Syukurlah...

Jambrong: Jill, pekerjaan ku udah selese?

Jill: Udah... Makasih ya ^^

Jambrong: Iya... Bayarannnya mana?

Jill: Bayaran?

Jambrong: Iya... Semuanya 08562637529 yen...

Jill: HAH?! Gue nggak punya uang! Lagian, itu berapa?! Itu bukan nominal duit! Itu nomer Hape!

Jambrong: Nggak peduli... Lu mau bayar apa nggak?!

Jill: ... ... ... OGAH! *kabur*

Jambrong: Richard, kita kejar dia...

The end...

A/ N: Hweee... Maaf banget ya teman-teman sekalian... lama banget... Alasannya karena tangan kiri saya jarinya rusak semua... gara-gara main gitar buat nge-band... Maaf ya... Jadi ini fic saya ngetik pake 1 tangan doank... lama banget... Saya ngetik udah dari seminggu yang lalu... Akhirnya malam ini selesai... Dan kebetulan lagi ada pulsa durasi... (thanks to m3 ^^) Jadi saya upload sisan ^^

Anywayz, ini lanjutan dari eps kemaren... makasih semuanya! ^^ Pertanyaan dari chater 3 bakal muncul di chapter 5! Sabar ya teman-teman! Saya nyembuhin jari-jari malang saya dulu ^^


	5. Chapter 5

ES21 UnderCover

By Jillian Leonhart

Episode 5: Mobile Suit, SupraFit

Jill: Gyaaaaaa! *masih di kejar Richard*

Jambrong: Menyerahlah Jill...

Jill: *liat motor SupraFit 125 merah* Ah! *nyetater motor pake kunci T* Yosh! Berhasil!

Jambrong: *masih ngejar*

Jill: Kuso! *ambil helm-nya orang, gaya take off gundam* Jillian Leonhart, SupraFit 125, Take Off! *melesat naik suprafit*

Jambrong: Cih... Richard, full speed. Target, SupraFit 125

Richard: Moooo... *speed up*

Jill: Wah! Gawat!

Jambrong: *udah di sebelahnya* Menyerahlah Jillian... Bayar hutang mu yang 08562637529 yen itu...

Jill: *panik sambil masih di motor* OGAH! Lagyan itu bukan nominal duit! Itu nomer hape, Jambrong!

Jambrong: Baiklah kalo itu keputusanmu... *lompat ke jok belakang SupraFit Jill*

Jill: GYA! *motornya oleng*

BLAM! Ada ledakan dari belakang.

Jambrong: *noleh ke belakang* ... Richard...

Jill: *sambil nyetir*Kenapa Mbrong?

Jambrong: ... *suaranya bergetar* Ri... Ada yang menembak mati Richard...

Jill: *masih sambil nyetir*hah?! Jadi yang tadi itu Richard di tembak? Siapa yang nembak?

Jambrong: *nengok ke belakang lagi* Hah!? Itu si dread!

Jill: Hah?! Agon?! *liat di spion*

Agon: OORAAAA! AUTHOR SAMPAH! GUE MASIH DENDAM! *ngejar naik motor tiger biru sambil bawa bazooka*

Jambrong: Cih... Aku nagih utang ntar aja... Sekarang kita kudu idup... Jill, speed up!

Jill: Uhm! *speed up*

Jambrong: *keluarin long riffle gun* Ini untuk Richard... *tembak Agon*

Agon: GYAAA! *ban depannya meledak, motornya oleng trus nabrak gubuk yang ada Ootawara lagi boker-nya* GYAAAA!

Ootawara: *marah bokernya di ganggu* OORRRAAAAAA! *grbukin Agon*

Jill&Jambrong: *melesat pake SupraFit*

Jill: ... O yah... masih ada question... Gimana Mbrong? Lu mau bantuin gue pa mau mbunuh gue?

Jambrong: ... ... ... ... Bantu...

Jill: yay! Sekarang ganti kamu yang nyetir!

Jambrong: *ganti nyetir*

Jill: Okeh... Ntar kita datengin tempat para chara di sini pake MobileSuit ini...

Jambrong: ...

Jill: First ...

**AiNeko-chan **

**eh numpang nanya lagi,buat shin, lebih suka sena atau sakuraba? dijawab ya muah (?)**

Jill: Hmm... Ayo, jambrong, kita ke SMU Oujo!

Jambrong: ... Jambrong, SupraFit 125, take off... *melesat* *sampe di depan ruang klub White Knight*

Shin: *baru pulang joging* Hm? Susunan otot lemah itu... Jillian Leonhart?

Jill: Iupz... Gue datang dengan pertanyaan baru... Shin-san, kamu lebih milih Sakuraba ato Sena?

Shin: ... Dalam hal apa?

Jill: Iya yah... Apa yah...? Jyah, gini deh... kalo Sakuraba sama Sena lagi di iket di phon trus mau di bunuh Hiruma, siapa yang bakal kamu datengin?

Shin: ... Hiruma... Jadi dia nggak jadi mbunuh dua orang ntu...

Jill: Brarti kamu nggak mau dua orang ntu mati?

Shin: Nggak.

Jill: Kenapa?

Shin: Kalo Sena Kobayakawa mati, rival ku hilang... Kalo Sakuraba mati, pengikut ku hilang...

Jill: Tak kusangka Shin suka mendua... Next...

**Chian30ne **

**Oiya question lg neh! : Knp Sena kalo treak selalu bilang 'HIE'? Ju2r kata itu kyk ekspresi ji2k. Knp ga pke kta laen yg lbh keren?**

Jill: Yosh! Ketempat Sena!

Jambrong: *melesat* ... ... ... *sampai di dpn MiniMarket SonSon*

Sena: *baru keluar* HIEEEE! Jill-san!?

Hiruma: *ikut keluar dari MiniMarket* Hah...? Ngapain lu di sini hah?!

Jill: *ke Hiruma* Lha, lu juga ngapain sama Sena ke sini?

Hiruma: Takdir... *liat ke Jambrong* Ah, Jambrong-senpai... Elu bukan mau nyulik gue lagi kan?

Jambrong: *geleng-geleng*

Jill: Anyway, Sena, Chian asked me, why are you always screaming 'HIEEEE!'...

Sena: hah?! Teriak 'hiee' gimana?

Jill: ... *liat ke Hiruma* Hiruma, coba lu nyeringai...

Hiruma: *menyeringai*

Sena: *liat, takut* HIEEEE!

Jill: *ke Sena* Nah... yang kayak gitu! *ke Hiruma* berhenti menyeringai...!

Sena: Oh... Yang itu. Yah... Udah kebiasaan Jill-san... Nggak bisa diganti...

Jill: Hmm... coba kamu cari cara teriak yang lain... *ke Hiruma* Hiruma, menyeringai!

Hiruma: *seringai*

Sena: *membatin* ganti teriakan ya... *tarik nafas* RRRAAAAAGHHHH!

Jill: Ah! Itu sih kayak Gaou keselek bakso meteor! Ganti! *ke Hiruma* Hiruma!

Hiruma: *seringai*

Sena: KYAAAAA!

Jill: Ganti!

Hiruma: *seringai*

Sena: AAAaaaahhh...!

Jill: jijik! Ganti!

Hiruma: *gigit Jill*

Jill: GYAAA! *mati*

Sena: HIEEEEEEEEEE!?

Jambrong: ... ... ... Tetep sama aja teriaknya... ya udah lah... Emang paling cocok Sena teriaknya ya kayak gitu... *liat mayat Jill di jok belakang* Jill, bangun... *hidung-nya di sumpel wasabi*

Hiruma: Itu cara gue...

Jill: BWAAAAH! *idung-nya kobong* Jambrong! Nakal banget!

Jambrong: ... ... Di sini udah selesai... Next...

**moody's mood **

**Mau nanya (baca: nyindir) sama agon...rambut dread kamu ngikutin mbah surip bukan? *buru2 kabur***

Jill: ... ... Mbrong, apa kita kudu nyamperin tu orang?

Jambrong: ... ... *angguk*

Jill: Ntar klo kita di bunuh gimana?

Jambrong: ... ... Gue sih bisa idup lagi... Elu juga kan?

Jill: Iya yah... ya udah... Ayo!

Jambrong: Jambrong, SupraFit 125, take off...

Sena: Hiruma-san...

Hiruma: Hm?

Sena: kenapa tadi nggigit Jill-san?

Hiruma: ... ... Gue haus darah... Dan sekarang masih... *seringai*

Sena: RRRAAAAAAGH!

Hiruma: *tutup kuping* Kenapa lu jadi gitu teriaknya?! Ganti!

Sena: Ya udah... KYAAAAAAAAAA!

***

Jambrong: *sampe di gubuk ancur lebur*

Jill: *turun* Ah, itu mayatnya Agon! *keluarin mayatnya Agon* Hmm... gimana cara nanyanya ya?

Jambrong: Oi, bangun... *tembak Agon pake evoker*

Agon: *bangun* Ugh...

Jill: Agon, to the point aja yah, kamu dread-nya tiru-tiru Mbah surip ya?

Agon: *setengah sadar* Mbah Surip? Sapa tuh?

Jill: Ini *tunjukin foto Mbah Surip*

Agon: Oh... YA IYALAH! GUE PENGGEMAR BERAT MBAH SURIP TAU! *gendong Jambrong* Ke mana... Tak gendong gendong... Ke mana... Tak gendong gendong...

Jambrong: Brisik... *tembak Agon pake evoker lagi* Lagian liriknya salah...

Agon: *mati lagi*

Jambrong: Udah beres... next... *naik SupraFit*

Jill: *naik juga* Next itu...

**Cho.**** d-black. butterfly **

**1. to akaba: cpa chara es21 yg memiliki ritme yg sama dgnmu?**

**2. to shin: well, sena udah bersedia jd uke-mu, apa kaw mao jd seme'y sena? ato memilih straight dgn saia? X) *dibuang ke sumur***

Jill: Wah... Banyak orang... jambrong, powernya SupraFit gimana?

Jambrong: Nggak bagus... Power down...

Jill: Waduh... Pa telpon aja yah?

Jambrong: Boleh aja...

Jill: *telpon Akaba* Yellow...

Akaba: *di telpon* Fuu... Ada apa Jill? Apa kamu nelpon karena wawancara konyol itu?

Jill: Cho-san nanya nih, apa di manga es21, ada chara yang seritme sama kamu?

Akaba: *hening sejenak* Fuu... Mungkin bocah tinggi pirang dari Poseidon itu...

Jill: Hah? Di poseidon tinggi semua... Pirang ya... Mizumacreng?

Akaba: Iya.

Jill: Apa ada alasannya?

Akaba: Tentu saja... Dia bisa ngimbangi ritme Isabel dan nge-dance seiring sama genjrengan Isabel. Dan lagi, aku pernah liat dia ngobrol sama Juminten. Kayaknya mereka cocok...

Jill: ... ... ... Gimana bisa mereka ngobrol sama gitar listrik...? *tutup telpon* Berikutnya Shin lagi nih... Apa Shin bisa di telpon ya?

Jambrong: Coba aja...

Jill: *telpon Shin* Haloo

BOOOM! *ada asap ledakan di arah SMU Oujo*

Jill: ... ... ... Kenapa aku punya firasat, ledakan itu gara-gara Shin ya??

Jambrong: ... ... Telpon Takami aja.

Jill: Oh iya! *telpon Takami* Halo? Takamreng?

Takami: Halo?! Siapa ini...?

Jill: Eti om...

Takami: Egi?

Jill: Eti!

Takami: Eni?

Jill: T! T! Tai!

Takami: Ohh... Tai... Kok Tai bisa ngomong?

Jill: GYAAAAAAA! Ga usah ngiklan! Takami, ni Jill! Shin mana?

Takami: Oh Jill. Shin lagi sibuk madamin kebakaran nih. SMU Oujou kebakaran. Tadi ada yang naroh bom di hape-nya Shin.

Jill: Oh... Tanyan deh, Shin mau nggak jadi seme-nya Sena?

Takami: *tanya ke Shin di belakang* ... ... *balik ke telpon lagi* Katanya ' RRRAAAAAGHH' kayak gitu...

Jill: Lho? Kok bukan bahasa manusia? Emang Shin lagi ngapain sih pas kamu tanya?

Takami: Lagi di WC...

Jill: Jangan pas lagi di WC! Tanya lagi!

Takami: Iya deh... *tanya lagi* ... ... ... *balik lagi ke telpon* katanya dia gak mau jadi semen-nya Sena. Trus dia juga nanya, 'kenapa Sena butuh semen? Apa dia lagi mbangun rumah?' gitu katanya...

Jill: Ugh... Bukan semen... tapi seme! SEME!

Takami: Oh... seme... bentar ya... *tanya lagi* ... ... ... *balik lagi* Katanya dia mau.

Jill: *langsung tutup telpon* Haff...

**dare:**

**1. to kotaro: bisa gag seharian gag pegang sisir n blg "SMART"?**

Jill: dare untuk Kotaro nih... *telpon Akaba* Halo? Akaba?

Akaba: Hmm?

Jill: Kotaro di situ nggak?

Akaba: Iya. Lagi main DDR sama Aku.

Jill: Suruh ke sini dong. *tutup telpon*

Akaba: *dateng naik robot mecha raksasa*

Jill: O_O Ngapain kalian bawa-bawa Justice?!

Kotaro: Biar SMART! *turun* Apa Jill? Manggil-manggil orang SMART kayak aku? *sisiran*

Jill: Kotaro! Jangan ngomong SMART lagi! Dan jangan sisiran lagi!

Kotaro: Hah?! Ngapain aku harus nurut perintah nggak SMART kamu!?

Jill: JANGAN! Kamu, Kotaro, apa kamu tau manusia itu punya organ yang namanya 'kotak SMART'? Kotak SMART mu hampir hancur! Kalo kamu ngomong SMART sekali lagi, kotak SMART mu bakal ancur dan kamu nggak akan bisa ngomong SMART lagi, selamanya...

Kotaro: ... ... ... Se...lamanya?

Jill: *angguk*

Kotarou: *mengepalkan tangan* Baiklah... Seharian ini aku nggak akan ngomong S... *geleng-geleng kepala* Nggak boleh ngomong itu lagi!

Akaba: *turun dari Justice sambil bawa Juminten*

Jill: Lho, Akaba, kok mbawa Juminten? Isabel mana?

Akaba: Lagi spa...

Kotaro: Ngapain sih kamu pake nama-namain gitar segala?! Nggak SMART ... ... HAH?!

Jill: HAH?!

Akaba: Hah juga...

Jambrong: ...

Kotaro: JIIIILLL! Kotak SMART q RUSAAAAK! *meledak*

Jill: GYAAAAAAAAA! Kotaro njeblugh! Jambrong, KABUUR! Jangan sampe kita di tuduh jadi tersangka pembunuhan!

Jill&Jambrong: *kabur naik SupraFit*

Akaba: *kabur naik Justice*

Jill: Haff... berhasil kabur...

Jambrong: Berikutnya dari siapa lagi?

**Akatsutsumi Ai **

**Kasih tantangan ah, buat Hiruma:**

***Ngegombalin -Ngerayu!- Sena sampai Sena tersipu-sipu malu! *Ditonjok Hiruma***

Jill: Mbrong, kamu nyimpen 'Telpon Andaikan' dari episode kemaren nggak?

Jambrong: *berhenti* Nggak. Aku adanya ini... *keluarin HaPe* 'HaPe Andaikan'

Jill: Sama aja deh... *ambil HaPe Andaikan* Andaikan Sena sama Hiruma lagi pacaran di sawah, terus Hiruma ngrayu-ngrayu Sena ampe Sena mimisan...

**Dunia 'Andaikan'**

Hiruma dan Sena sedang beristirahat di gubug setelah seharian macul sawah tetangganya Jill.

Hiruma: *main gitar* Cebol sialan, mau nyanyi lagu apa? *seringai*

Sena: Hah? Uhm... Apa ya... Gundul gundul pacul?

Hiruma: Apapun buat Cebol sialan gue yang manis... *genjreng gitar*

Sena: *tersipu-sipu* Gundul-gundul pacul cul, gembelengan...

Agon: *lagi macul di sawah sebelah, tau-tau jadi gundul trus kepalanya gembelengan* Ada yang nyantet gue!

Hiruma: Suara cempreng elu bagus amat sih cebol sialan... *elus-elus pipi Sena*

Sena: *blushing* Hi... Hiruma-san, jangan... Nanti ketauan yang punya sawah...

Hiruma: Gue nggak peduli *deket-deket Sena*

Sena: Hi... Hiruma-san... *merem*

Jill: Gue nggak kuat!!!! *mimisan, otaknya rusak*

**End of Dunia 'Andaikan'**

Jill: ... ... ... Hiruma rayuannya dahsyat...

Jambrong: ... ... ... Next

**ma9ic meister **

**hei!**

**mau kasih tantangan n prtanyaan !**

**tantangan: Shin n Riku mesti bersaing utk menseme Sena! yg menang dapet Sena!**

**pertanyaan: knp Hiruma keren bgt? n sehari Sena brp kali di Seme?**

**Harus dijawab!**

Jill: Osh! Perlombaan di mulai! Jambrong, kita ke lapangan deket sungai Kuromisa!

Jambrong: ... Jambrong, SupraFit125, take off!

Jill: *dalam perjalanan* Telpon Takami ah... *telpon Takami* Takami, bilang sama Shin, Sena sedang sekarat gara-gara di gigit Hiruma di sungai Kuromisa! *tutup telpon, ganti telpon Riku* Riku! Cepetan ke sungai Kuromisa! Sena mau di cipok Shin!

Jambrong: *sambil nyetir* Kamu jahat ya...

Jill: Dikit...

Jill&Jambrong: *sampai*

Sena: *beneran lagi sekarat di pinggir kali*

Hiruma: Bukan gue yang gigit! *kabur*

Jill: Jyah... Tu setan kabur...

Shin: *terjun payung dari helikopter, nibanin Sena* Mana Sena Kobayakawa?

Sena: Shin-san! Minggir! Kamu ndudukin aku! *tambah sekarat*

Shin: *berdiri*

Riku: *sampai, naik kambing perak* Sena! *menghampiri Sena* Shina Seijuro... Grrr! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sena?!

Shin: ... ... Aku mendudukinya...

Riku: Kurang hajar!!!!!

Jill: STOP! Jangan gelut dulu! *lerai Riku dari Shin* Gini... Sekarang Sena lagi sekarat... Dia animea. Dia bisa sembuh kalo ada yang bisa ngasih setetes darah ke mata kirinya Sena. Nah tapi darah itu harus darah orang terkuat dari kalian berdua...

Jambrong: Jadi sekarang kalian berdua harus lomba dulu...

Riku: Lomba apa sih?! Repot! Nanti Sena keburu mati!

Jill: Makanya kalain jangan ribut! Sekarang bakal mulai lomba pertama. Lomba pertama adalah... Lomba makan karung!!!

Jambrong:... ... ... Jill, kamu nggak salah ngetik?

Jill: ... ... Oh iya! Harusnya balap karung... Lah, nggak apa-apa lah... tetep Lomba makan karung! Jambrong, mana karung-nya?!

Jambrong: *tumpuk dua karung goni*

Jill: *gantung dua kaung itu di tiang* Nah, Riku, Shin, siap di posisi!

Riku&Shin: *berdiri di bawah karung*

Riku: Eh Shin, emang karung bisa di makan ya?

Shin: Kandungan gizi-nya buruk....

Jill: Siap... MULAI!

Riku: *makan satu gigit* HUWWEEEK! Debu semua! Jambrong, ini karung habis buat mbawa apa sih?!

Jambrong: Semen

Shin: *makan dengan lahap*

Riku: Hah?! Kok bisa?

Shin: *udah habis* Ternyata aku udah pernah makan yang kayak gini... Sering malah. Enak... Walau kandungan gizi-nya buruk...

Jill: yak! Pemenang ronde pertama, Seijuro Shin!

Riku: Grrr.... Takkan ku serahkan Sena kepadamu! Jill, berikutnya apa?!

Jill: Karena tadi lomba makan karung, berarti sekarang lomba balap kerupuk...

Jambrong: ... ... Itu lomba gimana?

Jill: Lari naik kerupuk. *keluarin kerupuk segede skateboard* Kalian berdua harus naik ini, trus pake kekuatan cinta, lari dari sini menuju Sena di ujung sungai.

Riku: Hah?! Kekuatan cinta?! Mana ada yang kayak gitu?!

Jill: Ini kerupuk khusus. Dia manyerap kekuatan cinta sebagai bahan bakar. Tinggal pikirin tentang orang yang paling kamu cintai, makin kuat, makin banter.

Shin: ... Baiklah...

Jill: Oke. Siap di posisi...

Riku&Shin: *naik kerupuk masing-masing*

Jill: Siap... MULAI!

Riku&Shin: *langsung melesat*

Shin: *kerupuknya meledak* Hah?!

Jill: Oh iya... kalian juga harus mikirin kapasitas kerupuk kalian. Kalo rasa cintanya berlebihan, kerupuknya meledak. Jadi, kontrol kekuatan cinta kalian. ^^

Riku: Telat! *membatin* Sial, aku harus mengontrol rasa cintaku... *melesat mulus* *sampai di tempat Sena* Sena!

Sena: *masih sekarat* Riku...

Riku: Tunggulah Sena! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu... *keluarin darah dari jari*

Jill: *lari menghampiri* Tunggu! Riku, kalian masih seri! Belum ada pemenangnya. Di ronde pertama kan yang menang Shin, sekarang yang menang kamu. Harus ada babak penetuan.

Riku: Cih! Rubes! Apa babak penentuannya?

Jill: Lomba Dance Dance Revolution. Jambrong, keluarin dua pad DDR.

Jambrong: *nyolong di GameCenter* Nih...

Jill: kalian berdua, siap di posisi...

Riku&Shin: *berdiri di pad masing-masing*

Jill: Siap... MULAI!

Shin: *begitu nginjek pad, pad-nya ancur*

Riku: *main dengan lancar* YEAH! GUE MENANG!

Jill: Iyo iyo... Kamu menang. Sanah, selamatkan Sena... Shin, kamu boleh pulang.

Jambrong: ... ... ... Jill, Shin aneh.

Shin: *gemetaran* Grrr... Aku kalah... Kalah gara-gara DDR... DDR... Apa itu DDR? Siapa yang bikin? Kenapa aku nggak bisa main DDR? Kenapa aku kalah? Siapa yang nyuruh aku main DDR? Siapa... Siapa... SIAPA AKU???!!!!! *berubah jadi monster Shin* RROOOOAAAAARRRR!

Jill: GYAAAAAAAA!? Muncul! Muncul! Muncul monster lagi di fic ini!! Jambrong! Gimana nih!?

Jambrong: ... ... ... telpon 14045...

Jill: Itu nomer telpon McD! Lagyan di desa kayak gini nyampenya baru 7 hari lagi!

Akaba: *dateng naik Helikopter merah* Aka pada Kota... Target mengamuk di sungai Kuromisa... Bala bantuan diperlukan

Kotaro: *dateng naik Gundam* Kotaro Sakaki, Justice, take off! *terbang, nembakin Shin*

Shin: *telinganya gatel di tembak Kotaro* RAAAAGH! *copot kaki Justice-nya Kotaro*

Kotaro: Cih! Kota pada Aka... Aku jatuh...

Hiruma: Kekekekekeke! *dateng naik Hanako* Kambing sialan, gigit kaki tu monster!

Hanako: *gigit* ... ... ... *jadi raksasa*

Hiruma: Lho?! Deneng malah kamu yang jadi gede!? Gawat! *kabur*

Hanako: *tarung sama Shin*

Jill: Gawat! Ada lagi pertarungan monster yang menandakan akhir episode! Teman-teman, saya ngungsi dulu! Jambrong, ayo kabur!

The End...

A/ N: ... Sepertinya selera humor saya menurun... Apa karena fic-fic HiruMamo itu ya...


	6. Chapter 6

ES21 UnderCover

By Jillian Leonhart

Episode 6: Kebakaran Berantai

* * *

Jill: Jambrong, duduk di lapangan itu aja yuk.

Jambrong: Kamu nggak pingin pulang apa?

Jill: Desa ku kan kemaren kebakaran... Aku ngungsi dulu... Oh iya! Episode lalu masih ada pertanyaannya **ma9ic meister **yang belum ke jawab! **knp Hiruma keren bgt? **Kira-kira kenapa Mbrong?

Jambrong: Hiruma? Siapa?

Jill: Itu loh! Setan yang juniornya kamu di Akademi Penculik Propesional!

Jambrong: Oh... Bocah tua nakal itu... Hmm... Dia kerennya Cuma kalo lagi mingkem doang. Kalo giginya keliatan, langsung nggak keren...

Jill: Sama... Menurutku juga gitu...

Hiruma: *muncul* Heh! Ngapain kalian ngomongin gue di lapangan orang?!

Jill: Eh, orangnya dateng... Kebetulan nih Hiruma, ada pertanyaan lagi dari **ma9ic meister**. **sehari Sena brp kali di Seme?**

Hiruma: *seringai* Tiap ada kesempatan... Kekekekeke...

Jill: Busyet dah... Sena, kamu kok mau-maunya di seme sama bocah setan ini...

Hiruma: Oi! *todong Jill pake evoker* Lu berani sama gue?!

Jill: Lho? Dapet dari mana tu evoker?

Hiruma: Nyolong punya cowok bertopi... Katanya namanya Jupe... apa Jimbe... Jambe... Ah gue lupa namanya... *ke Jambrong* Senpai, Richard mana?

Jambrong: ... ... Di bunuh Kongo...

Hiruma: Hah?!

Jill: Udah lah Hiruma, kasian Jambrong! Jangan di bahas lagi! Mending kita ngurus pertanyaan berikutnya nih!

**dilia males log in**

**Mau tanya lagi yah? XDD**

**1. Hiruma kan suka banget sama budak, mau nggak jadiin saya budaknya? Saya pengeen~ banget! Dx**

**2. Nama pulau yang Hiruma punya namanya apah? O.o**

**3. Kenapa Shin selalu berpose*?* sambil benerin sarung tangan? Kadang gemes juga liatnya. T.T**

Jill: Wew... Hiruma, Dilia-san rela jadi budak lu tuh. Mau gak?

Hiruma: Kekekekeke... Budak sukarela gue kudu bisa panjat tebing, makan karung, sama kuat nahan kentut selama 1 jam... Sanggup gak dia?

Jill: Persyaratan yang aneh... Dilia-san, kalo pengen jadi budak-nya Hiruma, latian nahan kentut dulu yah. Terus **Nama pulau yang Hiruma punya namanya apah?**

Hiruma: Nggak tau... Gue lupa... Nusa... kemambang? Jyah Lupa gue!

Jill: Hah?! Jangan-jangan Nusa Kambangan?! Pas lu beli tu plau, ada banyak penghuni bertampang kriminal nggak?

Hiruma: Iya. Bokap gue juga di sana... Katanya lagi pelatihan _Training buffalo_. Mereka latian menggembala kebo di sana.

Jambrong: ... Aku juga ketemu Richard di sana... Pas lagi _summer camp_....

Jill: Jyah... Maaf ya Dilia-san. Hiruma aja nggak tau namanya.... Apalagi saia... Terus, pertanyaan ke 3, **Kenapa Shin selalu berpose*?* sambil benerin sarung tangan? Kadang gemes juga liatnya. T.T**

Jambrong: Oh... Aku lihat dia waktu itu tanda tangan kontrak iklan sarung tangan...

Jill: hah?! Kapan?

Jambrong: Pas satu hari sebelum shooting perdana ES21... Dia di culik, terus di ancem suruh nanda tanganin kontrak sama perusahaan misterius.

Hiruma: Bukan gue lho yang nyulik...

Jill: Isi kontrak-nya apa?

Jambrong: Ya itu... Setiap Shin muncul, dia kudu pamer sarung tangan kayak yang selalu dia lakukan sekarang... O ya, dan kontraknya berakhir setelah Shin berumur 125 tahun...

Jill: hah?! Berarti biar udah tuyuk-tuyuk Shin tetep kudu pamer sarung tangan?

Jambrong: Iya...

Jill: Kok kamu tau se detail itu sih?

Jambrong: Karena waktu itu yang nyulik Shin itu aku sama Richard...

Jill: Masyaallah... Yah, next question...

**red-deimon-beta **

**Km anak mana? Kok B. Jawany lancar bgt?**

Jill: Anak Jawa Tengah! Cari aja yang namanya Banjarnegara ^^

***Ditamppol gr kebanyakan tanya***

**Oh iya! *nepuk jidat***

**Mo kasih tantangan ama pertanyaan lg!**

**Tantangan:**

**1. Maksa Hiruma, Riku, Sena, Monta, Taki, Suzuna, Mamori, Kurita, Kakei, Yukimitsu, Kotaro, Doburoku, ama Shogun bwt makan masakannya INOUE ORIHIME dr anime Bleach! (sumpah! Masakannya GA ENAKNYA POL-POLAN! YG MAKAN BISA MATI!!)**

**Harus habis dalam waktu 10 menit!**

**2. Nantangin Sena, Riku, Shin, Agon, Hiruma, Sakuraba, Takami, Ikkyu, & Kakei bwt adu balap karung! Tp sambil... DIKEJAR AMA CERBERUS!**

**3****. Paksa Kurita, Komusubi, N Taki makan Sus sebanyak yg dimakan Mamori dlm sehari!**

**4****. Nantangin (siapa aj yg bisa & berminat) buat nyobek & mbakar buku hitamnya HIRUMA!! Kekekeke!!**

**5****. Suruh Hiruma buat sehari aja ngomong pake bahasa yg sopan! (kan biasanya kagak sopan).**

**Btw, kLo Jill bs bhs Krama Inggil, Hiruma suruh ngomong pke Krama Inggil!**

**6****. Paksa Chibi Deimon + Sakuraba + Akaba + Mizumachi + Kakei + Kotaro buat nge-rap! (lagunya terserah. Tapi, kalo bisa... PAKE LAGUNYA TOHOSHINKI a.k.a. TVXQ a.k.a. DBSK! Atau Home Made Kazoku/ZZ/Aqua Timez/nobodyknows+)**

**Pertanyaan:**

**1. Kalo misalnya Shin, Sena, Suzuna, Mamori, Doburoku, Hiruma, Kurita, Monta, Sakuraba, Agon, Riku, Kid, Kotaro, Ootawara, Ikkyu, Akaba, Tetsuma, ama Onihei dapet kesempatan bwt tuker tempat, mereka bakalan milih jd siapa?**

**Jgn lupa alesannya! Trus, paksa mereka cosplay jd chara yg mereka mau!**

**2. Sama kyk no. 1 cuma yg dipilih chara Death Note. (wah, kayaknya ntar bisa2 rebutan, deh. Kan chara Death Note cuma dikit! ^^v)**

**3. Sama kyk no. 1. Tp, versi Naruto.**

**4. Kalo misalnya kalian semua divonis mati 1 hr lagi, apa yg bakal kalian lakuin menjelang hari terakhir di hidup kalian?**

**5. Pilih mana? Hiruma ato Agon?**

**6. (Pertanyaan u/ Hiruma, Sena, Monta, Shin, Riku, Akaba, Kotaro, Musashi, Kid, Kakei & Agon) kLo misalnya kalian semua jadi author di fanfiction, crita apa yg akan kalian buat? Temanya ttg ap? Tetntang apa?**

**7. Kalo misalnya gitarnya Akaba rusak, apa yg dia lakuin?**

**Nangis? atau... Laennya?!**

Jill: Astaghfirullah... Banyak sekaleee~n!

Hiruma: Kekekeke... Katanya profesional!?

Jill: Cih! Okeh! Saia memang propesional!

**1. Maksa Hiruma, Riku, Sena, Monta, Taki, Suzuna, Mamori, Kurita, Kakei, Yukimitsu, Kotaro, Doburoku, ama Shogun bwt makan masakannya INOUE ORIHIME dr anime Bleach! (sumpah! Masakannya GA ENAKNYA POL-POLAN! YG MAKAN BISA MATI!!)**

**Harus habis dalam waktu 10 menit!**

Jill: Jambrong, umumin kalo di lapangan ini, bakal ada makanan gratis dalam waktu 10 menit dari sekarang.

Jambrong: *kasih toa ke Hiruma* Bantuin gue...

Hiruma&Jambrong: *boncengan naik SupraFit keliling kota sambil ngorong-ngorong di toa*

Jill: *di lapangan* Gimana manggil Orihime-nya ya?

Mamori: *lewat di deket lapangan*

Jill: Ah! Mamori! *panggil2 Mamori*

Mamori: ha? Oh Jill... Ada apa? *menghampiri*

Jill: Sini deh, Mamori kenal Orihime Inoue ga?

Mamori: Oh... Yang di Bleach. Kenal.

Jill: Bisa panggilin dia ke sini?

Mamori: gampang *keluarin manga Bleach dari saku baju* Cuma Orihime?

Jill: Iyah.

Mamori: *tangannya berlistrik* HYAAAAAH! *tangannya masuk ke manga, tarik keluar Orihime*

Orihime: KYAAAAAAA! *celingukan* Di mana ini?

Jill: *terkejut* Ya! Orihime! Kamu di suruh masak buat hajatan nih! Cepetan! 10 menit lagi undangannya pada dateng!

Orihime: hah?! Iya! *masak*

Jill: Makasih ya Mamori

Mamori: Nggak pa-pa... Udah nih?

Jill: Jangan! Mamori di sini ajah. Ikut hajatan.

Riku, Sena, Monta, Taki, Suzuna, Mamori, Kurita, Kakei, Yukimitsu, Kotaro, Doburoku, ama Shogun: *dateng di seret pake SupraFit yang di naikin Hiruma sama Jambrong*

Jill: nah... Semua udah dateng...

Orihime: Masakan juga udah siap *senyum* Silahkan duduk!

Hiruma, Riku, Sena, Monta, Taki, Suzuna, Kurita, Kakei, Yukimitsu, Kotaro, Doburoku, ama Shogun: *duduk di meja panjang macam ruang makan Hogwarts*

Jill: *sajikan masakan* Silahkan!

Hiruma: ... Apa'an nih? *udek-udek sup merah* Hah?! Ada coronya!

Orihime: Bukan kok... Itu jamur.

Hiruma: Oh... *makan* HUEEEKKZ! Ini coro! Gue tau betul ini tuh coro Madagaskar! Gue sering makan dulu!

Orihime: bukan! Ini jamur kok! Jamur rasa coro!

Riku: Hmm... Baunya menyengat banget... *bauin nasi goreng warnanya ungu* Inoue-san, kok bisa warnanya ungu?

Orihime: Lho? Hitsugaya kok di sini?

Riku: Aku bukan Hitsugaya! Rambutnya doang yang mirip... Anyway, kenapa kok nasi goreng ini bisa ungu?

Orihime: Makan ajah. Enak kok.

Riku: *makan dengan ragu-ragu* Hm... HUUUEEGH! *muntaber*

Sena: Duh... Ini sih keliatannya Cuma eskrim biasa... *liat ke samping* Tapi hampir semua yang makan makanan di meja ini, langsung sekarat...

Orihime: Kenapa Sena? Nggak suka ya? *tampang memelas*

Sena: Ah! Nggak kok Inoue-san... Uhm... Cuma, aku penasaran, ini terbuat dari apa ya?

Orihime: Oh, ini es krim jengkol spiritus... Warna biru yang cantik itu dari spiritus sama isi tinta bolpoin biru, terus yang kayak cherry di atasnya itu, jengkol yang di cat merah *senyum*

Sena: *membatin* Ini pembunuhan masal! Inoue-san mau membunuh kita semua dan berencana menguasai dunia!

Orihime: nah... Ayou makan Sena... *suapin Sena* Aaa....

Sena: *nggak bisa nolak* Aaaem... ... *hidung-nya keluar uler-nya* GYAAAAAAAAA! *sekarat*

Monta: Ah, aku pilih pisang goreng ini aja deh... *makan pisang goreng* MUKYAAAAAAAA! *gegar otak* Kenapa ada obeng di dalem pisang?!

Taki: ahaha~! Semua pada berguguran, tapi aku ini pria beruntung! Aku pasti dapet makanan normal. *liat makanan yang ada di depannya* Hmm... Walaupun terlihat seperti kumpulan cacing ijo di dalem lumpur, ini pasti sebenarnya enak... Ini pasti dawet Ahaha~ *minum* HUGH! OHOK! OHOK! OHOK! *muntah darah* Ahaha~ ternyata isinya lintah semua... *tepar*

Suzuna: *membatin sambil tunyuk2 steak ijo* Benda apa'an ini?! Apa ini karet?

Orihime: Kenapa Suzuna? *senyum* Mau aku potongin steak-nya? *potong steak ijo pake gergaji mesin*

Suzuna: Yaaa~! *kaget*

Orihime: Nah... Ayo Aaaa... *suapin Suzuna*

Suzuna: *membatin* A... Apaan tuh, yang kayak paku di dalem-nya?! *merem sambil makan* Hap! ... ... ... KYAAAAAAA! *rambutnya jadi putih semua, terus mati*

Mamori: Eh, aku juga suruh makan?

Orihime: Iya. Aku udah siapin khusus buat Mamori lho... *kasih mamori Kue Sus*

Mamori: TRING! *sambar kue sus, langsung di makan* RRRAAAAAAAGH! *menyembur nafas api* Dasar bego lu ya! Ngapain lu masukin cabe sialan kayak gini ke kue sus hah?! *tempeleng Inoue* Kue sus itu harusnya manis, cewek sialan!!! *bejegh-bejegh Inoue*

Inoue: Ah! Toloooong! Saia mau di bunuh!

Mamori: Brisik lu! *sumpel mulut Orihime pake kue sus yang pedes tadi* Makan tuh kue sus pedes edan! Dasar cewek edhan! Lagian, lu udah mbunuh hampir semua chara di sini pake masakan ga ngguna lu itu tau! *dupak-dupak Orihime*

Inoue: *nangis* A... A... Ampun Mamori-sama... Seseorang, tolong hamba!

Hiruma: Heh! Manajer sialan! Ngapain lu mbejeg orang! *tahan Mamori*

Mamori: Minggir lu jabrik! *bejegh-bejegh Hiruma*

Hiruma: *berusahah menahan* Oi, tukang masak sialan, lu kasih dia apa sih?! *di bejegh Mamori, mimisan*

Inoue: Uhm... Kue Sus Kari...ya... gitu deh~

Hiruma: Cih! *berusaha menahan* Diem lu Manajer Sialan!

Mamori: NGGAK! GUUUWWAAAAAAAHHH! *meronta-ronta*

Hiruma: *sambil nahan Mamori, ngrogoh saku, keluarin kue sus, sumpelin kue sus ke mulut Mamori*

Mamori: *kunyah-kunyah kue sus dari Hiruma* ... ... ... *pingsan*

Kurita: *makan onigiri merah yang ada di depannya dengan lahap* Hmmm~ Enak! Ini ada apanya Inoue-san?

Orihime: Ini pake selai strawberry yang di curi dari bang BB, terus cabe merah dari kebonnya tetangga Jill, terus nasi-nya dari stereofoam yang di cat merah.

Kurita: Tetep enak! Isinya yang kenyel-kenyel ini apa?

Orhime: Penghapus harga 500-an.

Kurita: *udah habis* Haff... Enak~! *senyum* Makasih ya Inoue-san. *mati*

Kakei: *sweatdrop liat salad aneh kayak sampah* Apa ini bisa di makan ya? *coba makan sesuatu yang kayak tomat, tapi kayak bola hias pohon natal* Krauk! *mendelik* UAAAAAAGHHH! *matanya jadi item semua, terbang dan jatuh di atas teluk Tokyo*

Yukimitsu: Uh... Aku harus bisa! *makan kare yang kayaknya isinya coro sama pisang* Aem *baru satu suap, rambutnya langsung rontok semua*

Kotaro: Cih. Makan kayak gini 10 menit? Gampang... *makan semur jengkol* Hmm~ ternyata nggak se nggak SMART yang ku bayangkan... *makan lagi* Ini SMART!

Doburoku: *lagi mabok* Ah, camilan! *makan Jelly Ubur-ubur saus tiram* ... ... *kena serangan jantung*

Shogun: Hm? *liat ayam goreng yang kayaknya normal* Sepertinya Cuma ini yang normal... *makan* Wow! Enak! *jadi muda kembali*

Jill: Wow... Orihime, kamu telah membunuh banyak orang!

Orihime: *geleng-geleng kepala* Nggak.... Nggak... TIDAAAAAAAK! Aku bukan pembunuh! *lari-lari muter lapangan dengan frustasi*

Jill: Orihime! Jangan lari-lari!

Orihime: *liat flame thrower-nya Hiruma* Benar... Kalo nggak ada bukti, aku nggak perlu di penjara... *seringai, ambil flame thrower* Kekekekek! SEMUANYA HARUS MATIII!! *tembakan flame thrower ke lapangan tempat kontes makan*

Jill: GYAAAAAA! Jambrong! Lapangannya kebakaran! Kabur!

Jill&Jambrong: *kabur naik SupraFit*

Jill: Ah, Jambrong! Itu! Di sana ada lapangan lagi!

Jambrong: *menepi ke lapangan* ... Ada banyak orang Jill...

Sena, Riku, Shin, Agon, Hiruma, Sakuraba, Takami, Ikkyu, & Kakei: *di lapangan, lagi main pasar-pasaran*

Jill: Wah, kebetulan! Ada tantangan

**2. Nantangin Sena, Riku, Shin, Agon, Hiruma, Sakuraba, Takami, Ikkyu, & Kakei bwt adu balap karung! Tp sambil... DIKEJAR AMA CERBERUS!**

Jill: Mina-san!

Semua: *berhenti pasar-pasaran, nengok ke Jill*

Jill: *ke Jambrong* Mbrong, lakukan...

Jambrong: *dengan kecepatan cahaya, pasangin karung ke semua orang*

Semua: Apa'an nih?!

Jill: *angkut semua orang ke garis start* CERBERUS!

Cereberus: RRRRAAAAWWWRR! *kejar semua yang pake karung*

Semua: GYAAAAAAA!

Sena: HIEEEEEEEEEE! *lari pake kecepatan cahaya, tapi ada karung-nya jadi malah kepaduk* Adaw! *dimakan Cerberus*

Riku: Ah! Sena telah gugur mendahului kita! Aku harus berjuang! *lompat-lompat kayak pocongan*

Cerberus: *mulai kejar Riku* MWWUUUHAAHAHAHA!

Riku: GYAAAAAAA! *lompatnya tambah cepet, kepaduk kaca matanya Agon yang lepas* ADAW! *dimakan Cerberus*

Shin: *liat Cerberus lagi makan Riku di belakang* Hmm.... Karung ini mengganggu... *karung-nya di makan*

Agon: Cih! *lompat-lompat di jejer Hiruma* Heh, sampah! Anjing sampah lu di urus tuh! Ngapain sih dia pake ngganggu acara pasar-pasaran kita!?

Hiruma: *lompat-lompat juga* Mana gue tau dread sialan! Lagian tadi pas pasar-pasaran kan lu lagi utang gue 1250! Trus arisannya gue yang dapet! Harusnya gue yang protes! *capek lompat-lompat sambil ngobrol*

Agon: Cih! *liat Shin lagi makan Karung di belakang* Ah! Gue ikut-ikutan monster sampah di belakang aja dah! *gigit karung* GYAAAAA! *giginya rompol semua, pingsan karena pendarahan*

Cerberus: *makan Agon*

Sakuraba: *liat Cerbersu makan Agon* GYAAAAAAAAAAA! *lompat-lompat dengan kecepatan tinggi*

Takami: *lompat-lompat, kaca matanya jatuh* GYAA! Kalo nggak ada kaca mata, gue nggak bisa melek!

Kakei: *lompat-lompat di sebelah Takami* Kenapa emang?

Takami: Kalo melek, mata gue bakal ngeluarin sinar laser...

Kakei: Masa? Coba?

Takami: *melek* DUAR!

Ikkyu: *udah lompat-lompat dengan semangat di depan, kena laser-nya Takami, njeblugh*

Kakei: *merinding* IYA! Gue percaya! Gue ambilin kaca mata lu! *berbalik, ngambil kaca mata Takami*

Takami: Cepetan Kakei, gue mau bersin nih! Kalo gue bersin, kekuatan penghancurnya jadi 10 kali lipat!

Kakei: *panik* Iya! Bentar bentar! *lempar kaca mata ke Takami*

Takami: *tangkap, pake kaca mata* DUAR! *lasernya mbakar lapangan* Ini punya Agon! Bukan punya gue! Gue ogah ketularan belekannya Agon! *lempar kaca mata*

Jill: GYAAAAA! Jambrong! Kebakaran lagi nih! Kabur lagi!

Jill&Jambrong: *kabur naik SupraFit*

Jill: Kita ke SMU Deimon aja deh Mbrong...

Jambrong: *berhenti di Deimon*

Jill: Tantangan selanjutnya...

**3****. Paksa Kurita, Komusubi, N Taki makan Sus sebanyak yg dimakan Mamori dlm sehari!**

Jill: Jyah... Ini sih nggak usah di paksa juga mereka mau... Mbrong, ambilin Kurita, Komusubi, sama Natsuhiko

Jambrong: *pergi*

Jill: *telpon Mamori* Halo, Mamori, Mamori makan kue sus satu hari berapa?

Mamori: Hmm... Kayaknya 0286592144 deh...

Jill: Itu bukan nominal jumlah!

Mamori: Terserah aku donk! *nyengir, tutup telpon*

Jill: ...

Jambrong: *dateng mbawa Kurita, Komusubi sama Natsuhiko di Karung*

Jill: ... Jadi inget Richard... Anywayz, minna-san, silahkan makan ini! *sediain Kue Sus bergunung-gunung* Makan ini semua sampai habis!

Kurita&Komusubi: *langsung menyerbu*

Natsuhiko: Ahaha~ *putaran balet* Serahkan pada monsiour Natsu ini *menyelam ke lautan kue sus*

Dalam sepuluh detik, udah abis.

Kurita: Wah... Enak!

Komusubi: FUGO!

Natsuhiko: *diabetes*

Jill: Berikutnya,

**4****. Nantangin (siapa aj yg bisa & berminat) buat nyobek & mbakar buku hitamnya HIRUMA!! Kekekeke!!**

Jill: *summon semua Chara ES21 ke lapangan Deimon* Nah, di sini siapa yang pengen nyobek dan mbakar buku ancamannya Hiruma?

Semua: *angkat tangan*

Jill: Siapa yang berani nyoba?

Semua: *hening*

Jill: ... ... Nggak ada yang berani red-san... Tantangan berikutnya...

**5****. Suruh Hiruma buat sehari aja ngomong pake bahasa yg sopan! (kan biasanya kagak sopan).**

**Btw, kLo Jill bs bhs Krama Inggil, Hiruma suruh ngomong pke Krama Inggil!**

Jill: Seru nih! Hiruma!

Hiruma: *keluar dari kerumunan* Apa Author sialan?

Jill: Njenengan dipun aturi ngendika ngagem Boso Jawa (kamu di suruh ngomong pake bahasa Jawa)

Hiruma: Oh... Saestu meniko? (Oh... Beneran?) Menawi kados menika nggih kula mboten saget ngendika asu... celeng... lan sa'panunggalanipun nggih... (Kalo gitu aku nggak bisa ngomong anjing... babi... dan lainnya ya)

Jill: Inggih Hiruma.... Mboten pareng... Nopo Hiruma badhe ngagem Boso Banyumasan mawon? (Iya Hiruma... Nggak boleh... Apa Hiruma mau make bahasa Banyumasan aja?)

Hiruma: Lhaa... Kaya kuwe lha kepenak! Kekekeke Inyong teyeng ngomong Asu... celeng... Kabeh lah! Kekekeke! (nah ! Kayak gitu baru enak! Kekekeke. Gue bisa ngomong seenaknya gue)

Jill: Ya karep karepe koe lah... Pokoke sepanjange episode kiye, koe kudu ngomong jawa terus... (Ya terserah elu lah... Pokoknya sepanjang episode ini, kamu kudu ngomong bahasa Jawa terus)

Hiruma: Lha... sih! Deneng kayak kue!? (Lho, kok gitu?!) Inyong kuwi wong Njepang mbok! (Gue tu orang Jepang!) Pokoke bar pertanyaan iki rampung, nyong emoh ngomong Jawa maning! (pokoknya habis pertanyaan ini selese, gue nggak mau ngomong Jawa lagi!)

Jill: ...

Hiruma: ...

Jill: ya udah... sanah mbalik...

Hiruma: Cih!

Jill: Dare terakhir... berikutnya...

**6****. Paksa Chibi Deimon + Sakuraba + Akaba + Mizumachi + Kakei + Kotaro buat nge-rap! (lagunya terserah. Tapi, kalo bisa... PAKE LAGUNYA TOHOSHINKI a.k.a. TVXQ a.k.a. DBSK! Atau Home Made Kazoku/ZZ/Aqua Timez/nobodyknows+)**

Jill: Wah, saia nggak tau lagunya Tohoshinki nih... 'Thank You' nya Home Made Kazoku aja yah... Chibi Deimon, Sakuraba, Akaba, Mizumachi, Kakei, Kotaro, maju!

Semua: *maju ke depan*

Akaba: Fuu... Ada apa Jill?

Jill: Eh, Isabel mana?

Akaba: Kenapa aku harus ngeuarin Isabel ke tempat berbahaya gini? Tiap ada Isabel, biasanya si kambing pemakan gitar itu bakal keluar...

Jill: Nggak... Hanako ikut kebakar di rumahku... Tenang aja... Kamu pengen Isabel manggung kan? Nah, ini kesempatan kamu!

Akaba: Oke deh... *summon Isabel* JRENG!

Jill: Nah, kalian harus konser lagu 'Thank You' nya Home Made Kazoku!

**Video Vlip Mode ON!**

Akaba: *petikan intro pake Isabel*

Monta, Sakuraba, Kakei, Kotaro: Itsumo sasaete kurori hito-tachi ni Higoro no omoiwo kometa RHAPSODY

Semua: APPRECIATION no kimochi yo todoke (FUGO! FU FU GOGO!)

Sena: Itsumo arigatou! Hontou arigatou *sambil tunduk-tunduk*

Sena Monta: Tatoe doko ni itatte kimi no sonzai ni kansha shiteru yo

Kotaro: Tasogare no machi ga akaku somaru koro ADAW! *lidahnya kegigit* Nantonaku tachitomatte mita

Kakei: Potsuri to aita kokoro no sukima Umeru you... uhm... ni ugoita keita no MANNER Kimi wa hitori janai hora minna ... ... Ini bacanya gimana?

Sakuraba: Fuantei na mirai ga kowakute nayandeita boku ni mukatte Nani mo iwazu ni sotto te wo sashinobete kureru kimi ga ita

Mizumachi: Kanashimi ngha hanbun ni natta yorokobi wa nibai ni fukuranda Ngha~kyu no tachiba ni nattara sugusama

Komusubi: FU FU FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGOGO!

Akaba: *petikan intro pake Isabel*

Monta, Sakuraba, Kakei, Kotaro: Itsumo sasaete kurori hito-tachi ni Higoro no omoiwo kometa RHAPSODY

Semua: APPRECIATION no kimochi yo todoke (FUGO! FU FU GOGO!)

Sena: Itsumo arigatou! Hontou arigatou *sambil tunduk-tunduk*

Sena Monta: Tatoe doko ni itatte kimi no sonzai ni kansha shiteru yo

Jill: Cukup! Kepanjangan... Ini udah mending kok... Komusubi, ingatkan aku untuk nggak pernah lagi nyuruh kamu nyanyi... Kayaknya dare-nya udah abis... Tinggal pertanyaan yang bisa di selesaikan dengan tenang... Pertanyaan pertama...

**1. Kalo misalnya Shin, Sena, Suzuna, Mamori, Doburoku, Hiruma, Kurita, Monta, Sakuraba, Agon, Riku, Kid, Kotaro, Ootawara, Ikkyu, Akaba, Tetsuma, ama Onihei dapet kesempatan bwt tuker tempat, mereka bakalan milih jd siapa?**

**Jgn lupa alesannya! Trus, paksa mereka cosplay jd chara yg mereka mau!**

Shin: Saya nggak mau pergi ke dunia yang nggak ada Eyeshield 21-nya *tatap Sena*

Sena: *blush*

Jill: kalo gitu, coba deh ke dunia Katekyo Hitman Reborn... Di sana main charanya mirip Sena lho... Namanya juga agak mirip... Tsuna...

Shin: ... Saya lebih memilih jadi Doraemon...

Jill: ... Kalo Sena? *tanya ke Sena*

Sena: Uhm... Aku pingin jadi Shikamaru aja deh... Soalnya kayaknya hidup sederhana yang dia bilang kayaknya enak...

Jill: Padahal ujung-ujungnya Shikamaru menajalani hidup yang luar biasa... Nah, Suzuna, mau jadi apa?

Suzuna: Aku mau jadi Pretty Cure! Ptetty pretty~ Cure cure~!

Jill: ... Mamori, mau jadi siapa?

Mamori: Uhm... siapa ya? Pengen jadi Cagalli Yula Atha! Biar bisa ketemu Athrun!

Jill: Kalo Hiruma?

Hiruma: ... ... Siapa ya? Kekekeke... Gue mau jadi Athrun ah *seringai ke Mamori*

Mamori: Kalo gitu aku nggak jadi jadi Cagalli! Jadi Shizuka aja!

Hiruma: Kalo gitu gue jadi Dekisugi *seringai tambah lebar*

Jill: (cih... hormon HiruMamo...) Terus, pak Doburoku?

Doburoku:... Ada nggak tokoh anime yang punya pabrik minuman keras?

Jill: NGGAK ADA! (setahuku sih...) Kurita?

Kurita: Mau jadi Doraemon!

Shin: Tidak bisa Ryokan Kurita... Tempat itu sudah di isi aku...

Kurita: Oh... Gitu yah, kalo gitu aku jadi Dorami aja deh! Adeknya Doraemon!

Komusubi: AKU MAU JADI FUUGO!

Jill: Fugo? Itu maksudnya Fungus yang di FinalFantasy Unlimited bukan ya?

Monta: Aku mau jadi Amakuni Saruno dari Mr. Fullswing! Pukulannya MAX!

Sakuraba: Uhm... Aku mau jadi Subaru Miyata dari Biking. Dia atlet yang kuat.

Agon: Haa? Gue udah puas sama peran gue di sini... Di komik olahraga lain udah ada dread-nya semua...

Riku : Terserah... Pokoknya aku nggak mau jadi Hitsugaya di BLEACH! Kami terlalu mirip!

Kid: yare yare... Jadi Asuma Sarutobi kali yah...

Kotaro: OSH! Aku mau jadi Naruto Uzumaki yang ahli Kick! Akaba, kamu harus jadi Sasuke biar kita rival-rivalan terus!

Akaba: Fuu... Nggak mau... Ini kesempatan baik untuk mengembangkan bakat Isabel. Aku mau jadi Ryosuke dari BECK

Ootawara: MWAAhahahah! Aku mau jadi Appa-nya Avatar Aang!

Ikkyu: Uhmm... Dari dulu aku ngefan sama Ikkyu-san si biksu gundul jadul

Tetsuma: ... ... ...

Kid: tetsuma, kamu ikut aja jadi bapakku ya

Tetsuma: *angguk*

Onihei: Hum... Kalo aku jadi Kaito Kid, pasti langsung sukses...

Semua: Nggak... nggak mungkin...

Jill: Sebenernya kalian suruh cosplay... tapi kayaknya nggak bisa... Aku nggak punya alatnya sih... Next aja yah...

**2. Sama kyk no. 1 cuma yg dipilih chara Death Note. (wah, kayaknya ntar bisa2 rebutan, deh. Kan chara Death Note cuma dikit! ^^v)**

Jill: Langsung sajah!

Shin: Apa itu Death Note?

Jill: *kasih manga Death Note dari jilid 1-12*

Shin: *baca* Saya mau jadi Raye=Penber

Sena: Wah... Saia jadi temennya Light Yagami yang pulang bareng dia di jilid 1 aja deh

Suzuna: Aku mau jadi Kiyomi Takada! Biar bisa deket-deket sama Light!

Mamori: Aku mau jadi Misa Amane. Selain seiyuu kita sama, biar aku bisa deket-deket L!

Hiruma: Kalo gitu gue Jadi L! Biar bisa mbunuh si brengsek KIRA, *bisik ke Mamori* sama deket-deket MISA *seringai*

Doburoku: Di Death Note ada yang punya pabrik minuman keras nggak?

Jill: NGGAK TAU!

Kurita : Uhm... Jadi siapa yah... Jadi Roger aja deh...

Kid: Lho... Aku juga mau jadi Roger...

Kurita: Kamu jadi Watari aja deh...

Kid: Ya udah...

Monta: Aku mau jadi Matsuda! Dia hidupnya sengsara tapi damai MAX!

Sakuraba: Hum... Aku mau jadi siapa yah... Jadi Ryuk aja... Dia easy going banget padahal tukang bikin masalah...

Agon: Gue mau jadi stalker yang mbunuh Misa Amane *seringai ke Mamori*

Hiruma: Apa lu liat-liat dread sialan?!

Riku: Uhm... Aku mau jadi Matt. Aku juga suka main game sih.

Kotaro: SMART! Aku mau jadi Near soalnya dia SMART!

Ootawara: Mwaaahahahaha! Aku mau jadi bapaknya L!

Jill: Emang bapaknya L keluar ya?

Ikkyu: Uhm... Belum ada yang jadi Mello... Aku aja deh...

Akaba: Fuu... Aku mau jadi BB... Beyond Birthday... Dia juga suka selai stawberry..

Tetsuma: ... ... ... Asisten Watari

Jill: Emang ada ya?

Onihei: Aku jadi salah satu penjahat yang di bunuh Kira aja deh... *putus asa*

Jill: nah, pertanyaan berikutnya...

**3. Sama kyk no. 1. Tp, versi Naruto.**

Jill: Wah... red-san... Bayarannya jang lupa lho... *kirim Ryuk buat ngikutin red-deimon*

Shin: Naruto itu apa?

Jill: Baca aja di onemanga *kasih laptop*

Shin: *sentuh laptop* BOOOM!

Sena: Uhm, jadi siapa ya? Konohamaru?

Suzuna: Hum... TenTen! Dia lincah!

Mamori: Kenapa aku pingin jadi Konan ya?

Hiruma: Karna gue pengen jadi Pein! Kekekeke

Doburoku: ...

Jill: Jadi Jiraiya aja Doburoku-sensei... Dia suka minum sake

Kurita: Jadi Bapaknya Chouji!

Komusubi: Chouji FUGO!

Monta: Semangad ku cocok sama Uzumaki Naruto! KEJAR SASUKE MAX!

Sakuraba: Kayaknya aku jadi uhm... Gaara?

Jill: Ga cocok!

Agon: Gue mau jadi Orochimaru!

Riku: Hum... Ini sulit... Jadi Kiba apa Akamaru ya...

Kid: Udah bilang di atas... Jadi Asuma Sarutobi

Kotaro: YO! Tobi paling SMART!

Akaba: Deidara... Dia punya sense art...

Ootawara: Mwahahahaha! Jadi Kisame!

Ikkyu: Sebenernya saya diam diam ikut aliran Janshin

Tetsuma: ... ... ... Sama

Onihei: Itachi...

Semua: NGGAK COCOK!

Jill: Pertanyaan berikutnya!

**4. Kalo misalnya kalian semua divonis mati 1 hr lagi, apa yg bakal kalian lakuin menjelang hari terakhir di hidup kalian?**

Jill: Yosh! Mulai dari Shin!

Shin: Nyari Eyeshield 21, terus di tantang.

Sena: Uhm... Kabur dari Shin?

Suzuna: Uh... Ngapain yah... Main skateboard sambil mbawa Sena kabur dari Shin...

Mamori: Kabur dari Hiruma...

Hiruma: Ge-er banget lu! Gue juga ogah ngejar lu... Kayak yang gue jawab di manga, gue bakal nyari setiap jalan buat bikin itu bukan hari terakhir...

Doburoku: Minum-minum dan main wanita! XD

Kurita: Tobat dan nemenin baoaku berdo'a

Monta: Nyari Honjou-san, terus minta tanda tangan di glove ini!

Sakuraba: Sekali-kali pingin first kiss dulu sebelum mati... *blush*

Agon: sensored, tidak pantas di tulis di fic dengan rating T

Riku: Aku... Mau minta maaf ke semua orang yeng pernah aku sakiti!

Kid: Berdo'a, tadarusan, sholat tahajud

Kotaro: ... ... Kencan sama Julie!!!

Ootawara: Mwaaaahahahaha! Nggak tahu!

Jill: ... ... Kalo dia sih kayaknya yang bakal dia lakukan ya ngentut...

Ikkyu: Semedi dan berdo'a di asrama

Sanzo: Oh~ Bang Ikkyu kangen mau menghabiskan waktu sama aku ya? *genit*

Ikkyu: *merinding* Nggak jadi di asrama... Di kampung halaman ajah...

Akaba: *distortion pake Isabel sama Juminten* Konser 'Save The World' bareng John Lenon, Mbah Surip, sama Jacko...

Tetsuma: ... ... Ikut Kid berdo'a

Onihei: ... Aku tahu! Aku bakal memprediksi aku bakal mati dengan damai...

Jill: Dengan begitu kamu nggak akan mati dengan damai! Mending kamu prediksi, kamu bakal mati sengsara!

Jill: Wew... Pertanyaan berikutnya masih dari red-deimon-san...

**5. Pilih mana? Hiruma ato Agon?**

Jill: Hah? Aku? Pilih buat di apain nih? Buat di fan-nin apa buat di bejeg-bejeg?

Jambrong: Kalo buat di fan-in?

Jill: Hiruma!

Jambrong: Kalo buat di bejeg-bejeg?

Jill: Hiruma sama Agon!

Hiruma&Agon: Kurang ajar! *bejeg-bejeg Jill*

Jambrong: *cuek* Berikutnya masih tetep red-deimon...

**6. (Pertanyaan u/ Hiruma, Sena, Monta, Shin, Riku, Akaba, Kotaro, Musashi, Kid, Kakei & Agon) kLo misalnya kalian semua jadi author di fanfiction, crita apa yg akan kalian buat? Temanya ttg ap? Tetntang apa?**

Hiruma: Kekekekeke... Fic tentang si dread sila itu di santet ampe rambutnya gundul, trus di campahkan cebol sialan gara-gara cebol sialan maunya sama gue! *peluk Sena*

Sena: *blush* A... Minggir dulu Hiruma-san... Uhm... Saia mau bikin fic tentang *bisik-bisik* AgonHiru...

Hiruma: *kupingnya berkedut* APA?! *bejeg-bejeg Sena*

Jill: ... ... Agon kok nggak protes?

Agon: .. ... H... Haa~?! *panik, buang muka*

Monta: *mupeng* Aku sama Mamori-san...

Mamori: *tampol Monta pake bat berduri*

Shin: Apa itu fanfiction?

Jill: Kamu mending nggak usah deh... Kasian komputernya...

Riku: A... aa....*blushing* Rahasia!

Akaba: *senyum* Aku dan Isabel...

Kotaro: Tentu aja aku bakal bikin fic SMART tentang kick SMART ku dan kencan ku dengan Julie!

Julie: Emang kita pernah kencan?! *sumpel mulut Kotaro pake bulu kambing*

Jill: Hah?! Julie dapet dari mana itu bulu kambing?

Julie: Tadi habis mbangun ulang kandang Hanako...

Akaba: Hah?! Kambing pemakan gitar itu masih hidup?!

Julie: Iya... Kayaknya dia lagi nyariin kamu tuh Akaba...

Akaba: *peluk Isabel* Tenang sweety... Aku akan melindungimu...

Musashi: Hah? Bikin fic? Nggak tertarik... Aku ada kerjaan. Tetanggamu nyuruh aku mbangun kandang kambingnya lagi Jill... *pergi*

Kid: Yare yare... Nggak minat...

Kakei: Uhm... itu urusannya Mizumachi...

Agon: ... ... ... RAHASIA! *blushing*

Jill: waw... reaksinya mencurigakan... Anywayz, berikutnya...

**7. Kalo misalnya gitarnya Akaba rusak, apa yg dia lakuin?**

**Nangis? atau... Laennya?!**

Jill: Hmmm... *liat ke Julie* Julie, sinih...

Julie: Apa Jill?

Jill: *bisik-bisik* Beneran kambing tetangga ku masih idup?

Julie: Bener kok...

Jill: *seringai* *tarik napas, tiup peluit bentuk kambing*

Hanako sang kambing pemakan gitar datang

Jill: Hana-chan! Makan Isabel!

Hanako: Mbeeeeeeek!

Akaba: Cih! *lari bawa Isabel*

Hanako: *kejar Akaba* MBEEEEEEEEKK!

Akaba: SIAL! *lari tambah cepat* ISABEL BERTAHANLAH! *kepaduk Cerberus*

Cerberus: GRAAAOOOOO! *kejar Akaba*

Akaba: Cih! Ini nggak SMART! *dikejar Hanako sama Cerberus*

Kotaro: OI! Jangan ngambil trademark ku!

Akaba: *kepaduk* Adaw! *jatoh*

Hanako: *makan Isabel*

Cerberus: *tackle Akaba*

Akaba: *membelalak* I... Isabel... *tertunduk, badan bergetar* ORRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *delapan gitar listrik datang mengelilinginya* Tak kan ku maafkan...

Semua: *merinding*

Akaba: Henshin... *gitarnya berubah jadi berbagai macam senjata tajam* KUBUNUH KAU! *maju ke Hanako*

Hanako: MBEEEEEEEEEK! *berubah jadi cowok tua berambut silver panjang* Hoo... Kau berani menantangku? *keluarin katana sepanjang 1,5 meter*

Akaba: Siapa takut! *ambil Arit sama gergaji mesin* RRAAAAAAGH!

Hanako: HYAH!

SMU Deimon meledak karena impact-nya yang dahsyat... Author hilang ntah kemana...

The End...

A/ N: Hmm... Garing ya??

P. S: red-deimon-san... Saia datengin ntar malem... Nye~hehehehe~


	7. Chapter 7

ES21 UnderCover

By Jillian Leonhart

Episode 7: Jeruji ke-7

* * *

Jill: *berdiri di depan sebuah penjara* Minna-sama, saia berada di sini untuk kepentingan wawancara sedheng ntu... Dan kenapa saia di sini, karena para chara ES21 pada di penjara semua!

Jambrong: Itu karena mereka sudah membuat kekacauan selama 5 episode ini... Jadi sekarang mereka di tahan di sini...

Jill: Anywayz, mari kita masuk... *masuk ke penjara gelap* Sambil jalan, baca pertanyaan...

**ReadR **

**Minta tim Deimon, Mamori dan Suzuna, Shin, Sakuraba, Kid, Riku, Agon, Mizumachi, Akaba, Kotaro, Yamato (huff banyak amat, masih ada yang belum disebut?) ikut kuis 'Are you smarter than the 5th graders!'**

Jill: Wow... Mbrong, ini gimana caranya?

Jambrong: *baca pertanyaan* Kamu panggil aja mereka, terus tunjuk siapa yang main, siapa yang jadi anak kelas 5...

Jill: Oh...*liat penjaga panjara* Lho, Musashi? Deneng jadi penjaga penjara?

Musashi: Iya... kerja part time... Ada apa Jill?

Jill: Panggilin tim Deimon, Mamori dan Suzuna, Shin, Sakuraba, Kid, Riku, Agon, Mizumachi, Akaba, Kotaro, Yamato ke ruang interogasi...

Musashi: *pergi*

Jill&Jambrong: *masuk ruang interogasi*

Semua tahanan: *masuk ruang interogasi*

Jill: Nah, sekarang, Mamori, Hiruma, sama Akaba main... Yang lainnya jadi anag SD... Yang main duluan, Hiruma.

Hiruma: Tunggu tunggu! Apa'an sih ini!Main apa'an?

Jill: Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader

Hiruma: Hah?! Besok gue mau di hukum mati gara-gara numpahin jus pete... Ngapain gue main gini-ginian?!

Jill: Oh... Berarti Hiruma is not smarter than a 5th Grader... Penjaga, Take Him Out...

Hiruma: *diseret penjaga banci* GYAAAAAA!

Jill: Berikutnya Mamori...

Mamori: *liat Hiruma diseret ke luar* Oke deh... Aku main...

Jill: Milih pelajaran apa Mamori?

Mamori: Uhm... Biologi kelas II

Jill: Okeh... Pilih partner...

Semua: Aku aku aku aku aku aku aku aku aku!

Mamori: BRISIK! *siram semuanya pake minyak tanah* Aku pilih Sena

Sena: *maju*

Jill: Pertanyaannya. Dari mana asal bayi?

Mamori: Hah?! Tunggu tunggu, masa anak SD kelas dua ada pertanyaan kayak gini?!

Jill: Jawab ajah!

Mamori: *malu* ... ... Aku nggak bisa ngomongnya!

Jill: ... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Waktu habis... Mamori kalah... Sena, jawabannya

Sena: *dengan polos* Dari perut ibu!

Jill: Betul... Penjaga, Take Her Out...

Mamori: *dibawa penjaga banci* MWAAAAAAAAAAA!

Jill: Terus, Akaba...

Akaba: *maju, genjreng sapu* Fuu...

Jill: Lho? Isabel?

Akaba: Dia nunggu kepulangannku di rumah.

Jill: Hmm... Anywayz, mulai... Akaba pilih siapa partnernya?

Akaba: ... ... ... Kamu... Cowok tinggi pirang dari Poseidon.

Mizumachi: Ngha~? Gue? Okeh! *maju ke depan sambil copot baju* NYA!

Jill: Pilih pelajaran apa?

Akaba: Olahraga kelas 6

Jill: Pertanyaannya, apa nama asli mainan gobaksodor?

Akaba: Go Back To The Door...

Jill: Bener! Jawaban Mizumachi apaan?

Mizumachi: GrobakBocor...

Jill: .. ... ... Akaba, kamu memilih partner yang salah... Terus, pilih apa lagi?

Akaba: Bahasa Jepang kelas 4

Jill: Pertanyaannya, apa bahasa krama inggil-nya rambut?

Akaba: ... ... ... Itu bukannya bahasa Jawa?

Jill: Bukan... Itu bahasa Jepang...

Akaba: *tatap Jill* Mizumachi, Tendang! *acung Jill*

Mizumachi: Ngha~ *tendang Akaba*

Akaba: Ugh! Bukan aku! Tapi dia! *tunjuk Jill*

Mizumachi: Oh... Sorry! *tendang Jill*

Jill: *menghindar* Apa apaan nih!

Akaba: *hajar Jill pake sapu*

Jill: GYA! *pingsan*

Akaba: Ini show nggak mutu... Semuanya balik ke sel masing-masing aja... *keluar dari ruang interogasi*

Semua: *ikut keluar*

Jambrong: *habis ngasih makan kambing, masuk ruang introgasi* Lho? Kok sepi? *liat Jill tepar* Jill, bangun!

Jill: HAH?! *celingukan*

Jambrong: Pada ke mana?

Jill: Memberontak... Hafff... Berikutnya pa'an ya?

**NakamaLuna **

**Dare Hiruma buat copot semua gigi taringnya! (perasaan giginya taring semua yah??) diganti ama gigi biasa lalu makan makanan manis! Gimanakah rasanya??**

**Dare Riku buat nyium bibir Sena seharian penuh! YA-HA! Segitu aja dulu~! XDD**

Jill: *ke sel-nya Hiruma*

Hiruma: *lagi mojok sama Mamori*

Jill: HEH?! Ngapain kalian! Jangan mojok!

HiruMamo: *pindah ke tengah*

Jill: Jangan malah ke tengah! Hiruma, sinih!

Hiruma: *lap bibir* Apa'an sih!

Jill: Coba mangap...

Hiruma: Ngapain hah?!

Jill: Cerewet! *buka paksa mulut Hiruma* Jambrong, copot!

Jambrong: *copot semua gigi Hiruma*

Hiruma: ADAW! *nangis, berlumuran darah*

Jill: Pasang yang baru!

Jambrong: *pasang gigi normal*

Jill: *sumpel mulut Hiruma pake permen karet manis satu dus*

Hiruma: ADAW! Gigi gue sakit! *pingsan, diabetes*

Jill: Ternyata Hiruma kena diabetes... Pantesan makannya permen karet tanpa gula mulu...

Jambrong: *tatap Jill, tatap Hiruma yang pingsan berlumuran darah* Sadis...

Jill: kamu kan juga ikut... terus ada dare masih dari Lu-san, **Dare Riku buat nyium bibir Sena seharian penuh! YA-HA! Segitu aja dulu~! XDD**

Jill&Jambrong: *ke sel Sena*

Sena: *lagi kisu sama Riku*

Jill: Hah?! O_O

Sena: *kaget*

Riku: Adaw! Lidah ku kegigit!

Sena: Ah! Maaf Riku... Itu, ada pengunjung sih...

Jill: *tatap Sena dan Riku* Udah berapa lama kalian kayak tadi?

Riku: Dari masuk penjara...

Jill: Kapan kalian masuk penjara?

Sena: Dua taun yang lalu...

Jill: Lu-san, dare anda telah terpenuhi tanpa diminta...

Jambrong: Next...

**Gunmans Ichikawa**

**klo bleh nanya :**

**koq musashi ma kurita isa betah maen ma hiruma cih?**

**dan yg bkin betah tu apanya ?**

**dah gitu aja!**

Jill: *ke sel-nya Kurita*

Musashi: *lagi ngobrol sama Kurita dari luar sel*

Jill: Kebetulan! Musashi sama Kurita, kenapa sih kalian tahan temenan sama Hiruma?

Musashi: ... ... Nggak tau tuh... Dia anaknya kayak magnet... Sekali nempel, nggak bisa lepas...

Kurita: *dari dalem sel* Iya... Walopun dia kayak setan, suka bo'ong, jahat,

Musashi: Giginya taring semua, ketawanya jelek, rambutnya jelek, antingnya nge-sok,

Kiruta: Kurus, ceking, anak nggak jelas, suka makan pohon karet,

Musashi: Matanya rabun, suka buyutan, rambutnya kalo nggak di cat udah ubanan, senjatanya palsu semua,

Kurita: Lemah, nggak...

Hiruma: *dari sel di depannya* WOI! KALIAN MAU NJELEK-NJELEKIN GUE APA GIMANA HAH?! *tembakin Musashi sama Kurita*

Kurita: Eh, iya iya... Pokoknya walopun dia gitu, tetep enak buat di bejeg-bejeg.... Eh, buat dijadiin temen...

Jill: Persahabatan memang rumit... Next...

**SoraNoRaikou **

**tolong! Jadikan kakei semenya mizu .**

Jill: *ke selnya Kakei* Lho? Kok kosong?

Ikkyu: *dari sel sebelah* Dia lagi ke sel-nya Mizumachi tuh... di sebelah...

Jill: *denger suara gaduh mencurigakan dari sel-nya Mizumachi* Hmm... Kayaknya udah terkabul tuh Raikou-san... Saia nggak berani liat ke sana... *tatap Ikkyu* Ikkyu-san kok di situ? Itukan sel-nya Sanzo...

Ikkyu: Oh iya... Tolong Jill! SAIA DICULIK SANZO!

Sanzo: Sinih bang Ikkyu~ *seret Ikkyu ke dalam sel*

Ikkyu: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Jill: Waw... Gimana sih caranya mereka pada keluar masuk sel seenaknya?!

Jambrong: Don't care... Next...

**El Que Llora **

**anyway, pertanyaan buat hiruma: kamu termasuk dino yg makan sayur apa dino yg makan daging?? XD**

**oh iya, shin kan gaptek bgt, apa dia bisa menggunakan telepon rumah dgn baik dan benar? (masa iya gak punya telepon...)**

**itu saja, ama jgn lupa nasi goreng 3 dan jus jeruk 5... *otak ku eror***

Jill&jambrong: *ke selnya Hiruma lagi*

Hiruma: *lagi mojok sama Agon*

Jill: GYAAA! Ngapain kalian!?

Agon: Heh! Jangan salah paham author sampah! Kita lagi bikin bom untuk kabur tau!

Jambrong: *tatap Agon sama Hiruma* Kok bajunya pake di lepas segala?

Hiruma: Cih... Di sini panas!

Jill: Anyway, *kasih Hiruma wortel*

Hiruma: ... ... Buat lu aja nih *kasih wortel ke Agon*

Agon: *makan dengan lahap*

Jill: *kasih Hiruma daging*

Hiruma: *kasih daging ke Agon*

Agon: *kasih daging ke Ootawara yang lagi tidur di pojok*

Ootawara: *bangun sambil ngentut, terus makan daging dengan lahap*

Agon: *pingsan bau kentut*

Jill: *kasih getah pohon karet ke Hiruma*

Hiruma: *makan dengan lahap*

Jambrong: ... ... ...Dia pemakan karet... Next... Masih dari El...

**oh iya, shin kan gaptek bgt, apa dia bisa menggunakan telepon rumah dgn baik dan benar? (masa iya gak punya telepon...)**

Jill: *telpon ke rumahnya Shin* Halo?

???: Halo? Siapa ini?

Jill: Ini Jill bu. Ini Ibunya Seijuro ya?

IbunyaShin: Iya bener... Ada apa ya nak?

Jill: Anu bu... selama di rumah, apa Shin pernah ngangkat telpon dari orang?

IbunyaShin: Oh... Pernah dulu waktu dia masih 3 taun... Sejak itu dia nggak pernah make telpon lagi karena begitu dia megang telpon, telponnya meledak dan rumahnya kebakaran...

Jill: Lha, terus? Emang di rumah nggak ada telpon?

IbunyaShin: Nggak

Jill: Lha ini telpon pake apa?

IbunyaShin: Ini telepati lho...

Jill: Oh... he... Hehe... Makasih ya Bu *tutup telpon* Keluarga Shin komunikasi pake telepati... Terus

**itu saja, ama jgn lupa nasi goreng 3 dan jus jeruk 5... *otak ku eror***

Jambrong: *telpon Orihime* Inoue-san, tolong bikin nasi goreng 3, jus jeruk 5. Kirim ke tempat El Quiora-san...

Jill: Selamat menikmati masakan Orihime ya El-san... Next...

**nae-rossi chan **

**buat shin, kamu lebih milih sakuraba yg tinggi dan tampan atau sena yg kecil dan imut buat jadi uke-mu??**

**-kabur sebelum dikasih spear tackle-**

Jill: ... ... *ke sel-nya Shin*

Shin: *lagi nggigit-gigit besi*

Jill: Shin?! Lagi ngapain?

Shin: Mau kabur...

Jill: Nggak usah pake gigit-gigit jeruji! Pintunya nggak di kunci kok!

Shin: ... ... ... tapi jerujinya enak... *gigit-gigit lagi*

Jill: Jangan! Itu kandungan gizinya nggak baik!

Shin: *berhenti gigit-gigit* Ada apa kamu ke sini?

Jambrong: Pilih Sakuraba apa Sena?

Shin: *kaget* Jawaban saya sama kayak di episode lalu...

Jill: Ih... dasar Shin suka mendua... Haff... Ini udah abiz ya pertanyaannya?

Jambrong: Udah...

Jill: Nggak ada yang mati hari ini... Ya udah... kita pulang dulu... Makasih atas kerja sama-nya yah...

Jambrong: *keluar dari penjara*

Jill: *keluar dari penjara, tengok ke belakang* Penjara yang aneh... Berapa orang di sana yang sekarang lagi bertindak mencurigakan ya~?

The End...

A/ N: Haff... Marathon tiga chapter sekaligus... Yang dari chapter 4 belum ya? Haff... Ini agak gawat... Anywayz minna-sama, saya merasa selera humor saya menurun... Benarkah?


	8. Chapter 8

ES21 UnderCover

By Jillian Leonhart

Episode 8: Pertanyaan Yang Tertinggal

Jill : *kabur dari sekolah* Nyehehehe... Bisa juga saia minggat... *nangkring di atap sekolah*

Mizu : *sedang nangkring juga* Ngh? Author kuntet!

Jill : Mizumachi? Kok bisa ada di atap sekolah gue?

Mizu : Hng... Rasanya kemaren ada yang ndupak gue ampe gue nyangsang di sini... Lagian, baru pertama kali gue nangkring di atap sekolah yang bentuknya gini! XD

Jill : Iya ya... Di Jepang atap sekolahnya rata... *liat Mizumachi yang tampaknya 5 detik lagi kepeleset dan jatuh*

Mizu : *kepeleset dan jatuh* NGHA~!

Jill : *sweatdropped* Haff... *duduk, buka laptop* Udah lama nih nggak ngurus ES21 UC...

JDAR!

Jill : *ditembak sniper, kepalanya bocor, semapud*

Hiruma: *turun dari atas pohon, bawa sniper* Kekekeke... Mati juga ni orang *dupak-dupak jasad Jill*

Akaba : *muncul dari balik gentheng* Kita berhasil?

Hiruma: Apanya yang 'kita'? Lu nggak ngapa-ngapain tau! Gue yang nembak!

Akaba : *nyuekin Hiruma, hampiri mayat Jill dan laptop yang tergeletak* Hm... Lihat... Jill sedang membuka file acara false yang selalu menisthakan kita... *ambil laptop Jill*

Hiruma: *liat juga* Iya! Sialan! Kita sabotase! YA-HA!

Akaba : Oke... *baca pertanyaan* Hoo... Jadi, para pembaca yang selama ini ngirim quest aneh penuh distorsi... Pertanyaan pertama...

**xxx**

**2009-07-27 . chapter 4 **

**Kenapa hubungan antara hiruma ma ayahnya kurang baek?..**

Hiruma: Bokap gue... Emang gue punya bokap ya? Kayaknya gue keluar dari batu bata... *hapenya bunyi* Halo...?

Yuuya Hiruma: Kamu punya ayah Yoishi...

Hiruma: APUA! Lu siapa? Bukannya Yuuya ntu istrinya Kyo si Mata Iblis? Lagian lu nyebut nama gue salah! Gue Yoichi!

Yuuya : Yang istrinya Kyo si Mata Iblis itu Yuya, Yoimin anakku... Saya 'U'nya ada dua. Yuu~ya.

Hiruma: Pak, YoiCHI!

Yuuya : Thi?

Hiruma: CHI! *hapenya mau njeblug*

Yuuya : Khi?

Hiruma: C! C! Charlie!

Yuuya : Oh... Jadi namamu Charlie... Tadi katanya Yoichi...

Hiruma: ... ... ... Mata merah sialan, gue pergi bentar. *masuk ke hape*

Yuuya : *dicekek Hiruma yang masuk lewat hape*

Akaba : Itulah kenapa hubungan mereka nggak baik.

Jill : *tiba-tiba bangun* Belum diketahui kenapa mereka hubungannya jelek. Mungkin ada hubungannya sama Ibunya Yoichi juga ya...

Akaba : Juminten... *Juminten muncul* Hukuman... *tampol Jill*

Jill : *semapud lagi*

Akaba : Fuu...enak juga nyiksa orang... Pertanyaan selanjutnya...

**Aqua van wolf **

**mo nanya ma nantang dong! soalnya gue suka nyiksa chara gitu...(dikejar chara dari berbagai anime)**

**nanya...: buat clifford! kok (kayaknya) kamu suka ngerjain panther deh...suka apa gimana...hayo loh...**

**nantang: wkwkkwk...mo nantang nieh...buat Sena, tolong curi buku ancaman milik Hiruma dan bacain keras-keras di depan supermarket alfamart**

Akaba : *berpikir* ... ... ... *telpon Kotaro* Kotaro, kamu lagi mbawa Gundam?

Kotaro : IYA! Gue lagi perang di perbatasan nih! Ngapain lu nelpon2? *BGM: ledakan dan misil meluncur*

Akaba : Bawain Clifford D. Louis ke atap sekolah Jill.

Kotaro : *BGM: Kira Yamato screaming* Apa? Cowok pirang yang idungnya gede banget itu?

Akaba : Iya.

Kotaro :Oke dah. Tunggu aja!

Akaba : *tutup telpon* ... ... ... ... Ngomong-ngomong... Emang Jill punya laptop? Ini punya sapa ya...

Abidin : ITU PUNYA SAYA! *muncul dari ujung atap, ngos ngosan*

Akaba : Anda siapa?

Abidin : Guru Kimianya bocah yang pingsan disana itu... *hampiri Akaba* Itu laptop saya yang dia colong setelah menusuk jidat saya pake pensil mekanik orange...

Akaba : ... Berarti laptop ini punya bapak?

Abidin : Iya.

Akaba : Bapak ingin laptop ini kembali?

Abidin : Iya dong!

Akaba : *tampol Pak Abidin pake Juminten sampe kontal ke lantai dasar *.

Kotaro : *dari dalem Gundam, lempar Clifford ke atap sekolah* GUE MAU PERANG LAGI!

Clifford: *nyungsep* Anjing!

Akaba : ... ... ...

Clifford: *tatap Akaba* Apa?

Akaba : *baca pertanyaan* Kamu, Clifford D. Louis... Katanya sering menggoda Patrick Spenzer alias Panther... Apakah benar?

Jill : *tiba-tiba bangun lagi* BENAR!

Clifford: *wajah memerah* SALAH! *tusuk jidat Jill pake hidung*

Jill : *pendarahan, semapud lagi*

Akaba : Jadi kamu tidak menyukai Patrick Spanzer?

Cliford: Ng... Ng... NGGAK! *marah* Gue Cuma ngeledek dia doang soalnya dia mrenges terus! Gue sebel liat dia merenges! Giginya gede-gede banget! *terjun*

Akaba : Reaksi yang berlebihan... *tengok ke bawah, ada mayat Clifford* Dia mati... Selanjutnya, Dare Sena Kobayakawa buat nyuri and mbacain buku ancemannya Hiruma Yoichi.... *telpon Sena*

Sena : Ha... Halo, Akaba-san? Ada apa ya?

Akaba : Sena Kobayakawa, katanya hari ini kalo kamu nggak mbacain buku ancaman milik Hiruma di depan alfamart, kamu akan mati jam 12.00

Sena : HIEEEE? Kutukan siapa itu? Sekarang jam berapa?

Akaba : 11.50

Sena : HIEEEEEEEEEEEE? *lari dengan kecepatan cahaya ke tempat Hiruma*

Hiruma: *lagi nonton Kuch Kuch Hota Hai*

Sena : *datang dengan kecepatan luar biasa* Hiruma-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! *cium Hiruma*

Hiruma: HMPH! CROT! *mimisan, semapud*

Sena : *copot celana Hiruma*

Mamori: *liat dari sebelah* Sena! Lagi ngapain?

Sena : Hm? Aku mau mati nih Kak Mamori! Aku harus nyopot celananya Hiruma-san kalo nggak aku bakal mati!

Mamori: *shock, semapud*

Sena : *berhasil nemu buku* INI DIA! *celingukan* Alfamart... Alfamart... Apa itu Alfamart? *panik*

Jambrong: *lewat sambil bawa kresek bertuliskan 'Alfamart'*

Sena : Jambrong-san! Itu kresek dapet dari mana?

Jambrong: Tong sampah.

Sena : Hah? Bukan dari Alfamart?

Jambrong: Kamu nyari Alfamart?

Sena : Iya! Cepetan Jambrong-san! Kasih tahu saya di mana dia?

Jambrong: Hm? Dia? Dia siapa? Tadi katanya nyari Alfamart?

Sena : Lha iya! ALFAMART! *berasa pengen mbunuh* Di mana si Alfamart ntu? *gejala mau berubah jadi kambing* Ah!Di... Dia datang! *mencengkram kepala* Aduh! Cepetan Jambrong-san! Kalo saya udah lebih panik dari ini... d.. di.. dia akan datang! Siapa sih Alfamart itu? *bergetar hebat*

Jambrong: *akhirnya paham* Ternyata kamu nggak tahu apa ntu Alfamart ya... Alfamart itu minimarket... Bukan orang...

Sena : *berhenti bergetar* Hah? Oh! Supermarket! Trus, di mana Alfamart terdekat Jambrong-san?

Jambrong: *berbalik ke belakang* Tuh. Sekarang kita lagi di depan Alfamart...

Sena : *serasa ingin mbunuh* Te... te... terima kasih Jambrong-san... *tekan hawa membunuh* Sekarang tinggal baca bukunya! *ngeluarin buku ancaman Hiruma, tarik nafas dalam-dalam, mulai baca* Shun Kakei kalo tidur melek!

Kakei : *baru keluar dari Alfamart* APA! Kobayakawa! Kenapa kau mengatakannya? *tackle Sena, kabur*

Sena : *bangkit* Sabar Sena... Sabar... *baca lagi* Hayato Akaba kalo kentut berirama!

Akaba : *mengamati pake kamera satelit dari depan Laptop di atap sekolah Jill*... ... ... ... *kentut dengan irama Kopi Lambada* ... ... Oops...

Sena : *baca lagi* Kazuki Jumonji, tiap malem minggu mangkal di Taman Lawang sama Kuroki dan Togano!

Tiga bersaudara Ha Ha keluar dari Alfamart

Jumonji: HA? *tackle*

Togano: HAA? *tackle*

Kuroki : HAAA? *tackle*

Sena : *semapud*

Jambrong: Hm... *ambil buku ancaman Hiruma* Nanti tek balikin... *pulang*

Akaba : *mbenerin kacamata* Fuu... Kasihan sekali Sena... Next question

**puchiko-hirumamo**

**Berapa halaman dan tebal buku ancamannya HIRUMA? *penasaran***

**Berapa byk Senjatanya HIRUMA dan apa aja namanya?**

**Tantangan: pengen ngeliat monta nembak Mamori. Trus gimana respon HIRUMA?**

**Buat jill: bikin cerita hirumamo lge dunk**

**okye xD**

Akaba: Hmm... Pertanyaan yang normal. Pertama, *telpon Hiruma* Hiruma,

Hiruma: Apa... *sewot*

Akaba: Berapa tebel buku item lu yang kayak Death note itu?

Hiruma: *panik* Da... Dari mama lu tau itu Death Note? Lu... Lu... Jangan-jangan lu L?

Akaba: ... ... ... Siapa?

Hiruma: *lega* Fyuh... Tebel buku anceman gue? Nggak tau tuh... Lagian tadi buku itu ilang. Gue lagi nyari nih.

Akaba: *tutup telpon* Oh ya... Bukunya tadi diambil Jambrong. *telpon Jambrong*

Jambrong: Hm.

Akaba: Jambrong, apa sekarang buku Ancaman Hiruma ada di kamu?

Jambrong: Iya.

Akaba: Tolong hitung ada berapa halaman.

Jambrong: *ngitung* Nggak terbatas. Soalnya ada tombol 'New Page' di halam terakhir. Nggak habis-habis...

Akaba: *tutup telpon* Selanjutnya senjata Hiruma. *lihat sekitar* Kok tiba-tiba merinding...

Hanako: *dari belakang Akaba* Mbee..k

Akaba: *berbalik sambil memeluk Isabel secara reflek* Kau!

Hanako: Mbeek...

Akaba: Tidak akan...

Hanako: Mbeeek mbek mbek mbeeeek

Akaba: Kau pikir aku percaya dengan alasanmu itu?

Hanako: Mbeeeek mbek mbek

Akaba: Mbeeek! Mbek mbek!

Jill: *bangun* Ngh... Aduduh... Kayaknya gue gegar otak... *liat Akaba ngobrol sama kambing* Akaba?

Akaba: Mbek? Mbek mbek mbek nih!

Jill: *mlongo*

Hanako: *berjalan mendekat* Mbee~k.

Akaba: *kabur*

Hanako: *kejar*

Jill: *pingsan liat Akaba ngomong bahasa kambing*

Jambrong: *naik ke atap juga* Hm... ternyata di sini asal kekacauannya. *liat Jill semapud* Oi Jill, bangun. *pacul Jill*

Jill: *bangun* NYA! *celingukan* Hah? Mbrong! Tadi gue ngimpi Akaba berubah jadi kambing terus gigit-gigitan sama Hanako!

Jambrong: Kayaknya bukan ngimpi... Jill, laptop lu ter-ekspos tuh...

Jill: Oh ya! Tadi lagi ngurus ES21 UC! Hm... Lagi pertanyaan buat Hiruma ya... Hmm... Senjatanya Hiruma... *ke Jambrong* Lu tau kan Mbrong?

Jambrong: Kalo senjata standar sih paling Machine Gun, Hand Gun, AK-47, flame thrower, Magnum, tapi kayaknya kalo Desert Eagle dia masih belum bisa make...

Jill: ... ... Makasih udah ngingetin gue kalu lu ntu lulusan sekolah kriminal... Anyway, selanjutnya tantangan masih dari **puchiko-hirumamo.**

Jambrong: kayaknya kita sebaiknya pindah lokasi. Di sini susah bergerak.

Jill&Jambrong: *turun ke lapangan sekolah*

Jill: Okeh. Nah... Tantangan buat Monta, suruh nembak Mamori, terus Hiruma reaksinya gimana... Berarti butuh Monta...

Monta: *muncul di ring basket* MUKYAAAAAAAAAA?

Jill: Mamori...

Mamori: *muncul di tiang bendera* KYAAAAAA!

Jill: Hiruma...

Hiruma: *keluar dari dalam tanah* KUSOOOOOOOOO!

Jambrong: Ilmu apan tuh Jill? Kok bisa bermunculan gitu?

Jill: Santet... Anyway, mari kita lakukan tantangannya...

**Ruang Tantangan**

Jill: *ke Monta* Monta, kamu nembak Mamori. *ke Mamori* Mamori, kamu ditembak Monta. *ke Hiruma* Hiruma, kamu nonton.

Monta: *nelen ludah* Ma... Mamori-san... A... Aku...AKUMUKYAKAMU!

Mamori: Ka... Kamu MUKYA Aku? *lirik Hiruma*

Hiruma: *cuek sambil ngupil*

Monta: *mendekat* A... Apa Mamori-san juga MUKYA Aku? *tekanan darah tinggi*

Mamori: *lirik Hiruma*

Hiruma: *cuek sambil main karambol sama Jambrong*

Mamori: *ngambek* Iya Monta, Aku juga MU

Hiruma: *lempar papan Karambol ke Monta*

Monta: MUGYAAAAAAAAA!

Mamori: *terpesona*

Hiruma: Cih... * melengos*

**Keluar dari Ruang Tantangan**

Jill: Ternyata Hiruma diam-diam cemburuan juga ya...

Jambrong: Pertanyaan berikutnya buat lu nih... **bikin cerita hirumamo lge dunk**

Jill: O.o Ah... Saia nda bakat bikin romance pake bahasa Indo... Kapan-kapan saia translate kan fic english saia saja yah... Nyehehehe...

Jambrong: Berikutnya dari

**Yuusaki Kuchiki **

**1. Kenapa Shinryuji sekolah khusus cowok? Jelaskan! (Tanyain ke biksu kepala tuh!).**

**2. Kayak apaan sih orang tuanya Hiruma? Apa kayak setan juga? (Tanyain ke Hiruma!)**

Jill: Yosha! Pak Biksu kepala!

Biksu Kepala: *nuncul dari dalam tanah* Hohoho

Jambrong: Pak Biksu... Lho? Kenapa tutup mata?

Jill: Oh! Pasti dia belum pernah liat cewek cantik kayak gue! Nyahaha

Biksu Kepala: Bukan! *ke Jambrong* Itu di sebelahmu ada dedemit anak muda... Amitaba! *gethok kepala Jill pake toya*

Jill: A! Tidak! *lenyap*

Jambrong: ... ... Anyway, pak tua, kenapa Shinryuji sekolah khusus cowok?

Biksu Kepala: Dulu... Saat aku masih muda dan Shinryuuji masih sekolah campuran biasa... Aku jatuh cinta pada murid cewek di situ... Saat aku tembak dia, dia malah mati...

Jambrong: Lho? Kok mati?

Biksu Kepala: Iya... Karena aku menembakknya dengan M-14 bapakku. Aku sedih dan di penjara di gunung Hua Quo selama 10.000 tahun. Agar tidak ada yang menderita seperti ku lagi, aku menjadikan Shinryuuji sekolah khusus cowok.

Jambrong: Hm... Begitu ya... Terima kasih pak tua. *tendang biksu kepala* pertanyaan selanjutnya, tentang orang tua Hiruma. Kita udah ngirim tim investigasi. *lewat headphone* Ubur-ubur 2, masuk.

Mizumachi&Akaba: *muncul dari dalam tanah*

Mizu: *hormat* Lapor kapten Jammie! Misi berhasil!

Akaba: *mbersihin Isabel* Kami sudah memonitor kegiatan Youichi Hiruma selama 10 tahun dan kami berhasil menemukan fakta bahwa Hiruma tinggal di kolong jembatan tapi hartanya melimpah gara-gara Judi. Gigi gergajinya ternyata palsu. Gigi aslinya ompong. Rambutnya di cat karena dia sudah beruban.

Jambrong: Gue nggak butuh itu. Orang tua Hiruma. Siapa mereka?

Mizu: Lapor pak! Hiruma lahir dari batu bata 10.000 tahun yang lalu!

Jambrong: ... *telpon Hiruma*

Hiruma: *angkat telpon*

Jambrong: Apa bener lu lahir dari batu bata?

Hiruma: KENAPA HARUS BATU! UDAH BATU, KENAPA BATU BATA? GUE ANAK ORANG TAU!

Jambrong: ... Terus siapa ortu lu?

Hiruma: Bokap gue pemain shogi yang gagal.

Yuuya Hiruma: *muncul di sebelah Hiruma* Yoimin... Kau mengakui ku... *peluk*

Hiruma: AAAAAAAAA! MINGGIR! LAGIAN GUE YOICHI! BUKAN YOIMIN!

Operator Hape: Nomor yang anda tuju, sedang menghajar bapaknya. Cobalah beberapa tahun lagi.

Jambrong: Next question...

**harumi rii chiyo**

**[1]bwat hiruma: nyanyiin lg WAJAHMU mengalihkan duniaku ke mamori**

**[2]2 wat sena:kisu ma suzuna**

Jambrong: *nggantung ceker ayam*

Akaba: Lagi ngapain Komandan?

Jambrong: Manggil Jill.

Mizu: Pake ceker ayam?

Jambrong: Iya. Katanya kalo mau manggil dedemit, pake ceker ayam.

Jill: *muncul di belakang Jambrong* Gue bukan dedemit

Mizu: Lha? Tapi kok muncul, dipanggil pake ceker ayam?

Jill: *ngeliatin ceker ayam digantung* ... Gue dateng bukan gara-gara ini! Gue tadi habis dari Indomaret!

Jambrong: Anyway, Jill, apal lagu Wajahmu Mengalihkan Duniaku nggak?

Jill: Nggak. Kenapa emang?

Jambrong: Ada yang nge-riquest Hiruma nyanyi ntu buat Mamori.

Jill: Hah? *tunduk ke reader* Ma'af! Saia nggak apal lagunya! Nggak punya juga! Ma'af! Saia anak kuper poll!

Akaba: Selanjutnya, bikin Kobayakawa sama Taki kissu...

SenaSuzu: *keluar dari perpus sekolah*

Jill: OOOI! *hampiri*

Sena: Jill-san?

Jill: Ngapain kalian dari perpus? Kan sekarang udah sore?

Suzuna: *gugup* Ehm... Ha... Habis... nata bibir.. eh, buku!

Jill: Lho... Suzuna kok bibirnya merah gitu sih?

Sena: A... Itu! Bibirnya digigit... digigit...

Suzuna: SENA! *tampol kepala Sena* Anu... Digigit semut. Ehehe...

Jill: Yakin? Bukan di gigit Sena?

Sena: *meledak* AAAAAA! KILLLLL! *tusuk Jill* Ayo lari Suzuna!

SenaSuzu: *kabur*

Jambrong: Hm... Kayaknya mereka udah memenuhi request-an.

Mizu: OK! NEXT

**Daniiii **

**Sekarang request Kotaro ngedandanin Akaba. Masa yang disisir dari dulu cuma rambutnya sendiri aja? XD**

Jill: Mizumachi!

Mizu: YOSHA! *tendang Jill*

Jill: ADAW! Bukan Gue! Dia! *tunjuk Akaba*

Akaba: *lirik*

Mizu: *tendang Akaba*

Akaba: Uagh! *pingsan*

Jill&Jambrong: *gotong Akaba ke salon*

Kotaro: *gaya bencong* Halo mba'. Siapa ni yang mau nyalon?

Jambrong: Ini. *kasihin Akaba*

Akaba: *mulai sadar* Ugh... Isabel...

Kotaro: Oh... Bang ganteng... *dudukin Akaba, iket kaki dan tangannya ke kursi*

Akaba: Lho? Ini salonnya Kotaro...

Kotaro: Bang... Mau di model apa bang? Terserah Eike aja yah... Nyihihihi... *elus-elus rambut Akaba*

Akaba: ! *kacamatanya pecah* rrrrrRRRRAGGHH! NGGAK MAU! *bebas dari ikatan*

Kotaro: Kya! Kok main kasar sih Bang!

Akaba: Brisik lu bencong!

Kotaro: *suaranya berubah laki lagi* Apa lu bilang! Bencong...? *keluarin sisir lipat dari saku* ITU NGGAK SMART! *sisirnya berubah jadi pedang*

Akaba: *panggil Isabel* Heh... Keluar juga aslinya. *Isabel jadi pedang juga*

Akaba vs. Kotaro

Jill: Salonnya roboh. Pulang yu...

Jambrong: Utang lu gimana?

Jill: *kabur*

Jambrong: *kejar*

The End...


	9. Chapter 9

ES21 UnderCover

Chapter 9: Countdown to The End

Akaba: Hari ini, episode khusus. Aku dan Isabel yang akan jadi pembawa acara. *genjreng Isabel* dan lokasinya kali ini adalah, Onsen... *masuk onsen, menghela nafas*

Pertanyaan pertama untuk episode ini dari

**animchan **

**Pingin deh bikin dare:**

**1. Hiruma nggak makan permen karet sugarless, tapi dia HARUS makan kue sus tiap hari.. bisa gak ngalahin Mamori? (kalo bisa, blg Mamori buat Hiruma)**

**2. Mamori sama Hiruma ganti kepribadian (5mnt selang-seling ^^).**

**3. Hiruma jd tipe romantis lembek2 gitu yg gombal, ke Mamori, mwahahahaha~ *digampar ma Hiruma***

Akaba: kita gunakan alat baru ini... *taroh TV sama konsol Game di pinggir kolam air panas* dengan ini kita bisa ngendaliin siapa saja, di mana saja, kapan saja... *pegang joystick* Sekarang, pilih Hiruma.

*monitor menunjukkan Hiruma lagi di Indomaret*

Hiruma: *nguap* HOAAAAHM. Permen karet... *tangannya semutan* lho? *tubuhnya gerak sendiri* Apa'an nih! *lari ke tokok Kariya* GUE DI SANTEEEET! *sampe di toko Kariya* Ngapain nih! *makan kue sus 10* HUEG! JANGAN! GUE DIABETES! *makan kue sus terus*

Mamori: *mau beli kue sus* HIRUMA! Ngapain kamu!

Hiruma: Manajer! TOLOOONG! Kalo gue makan ini terus, diabetes gue bisa kumat!

Mamori: *mata menyala* JANGAN MAKAN JATAH KUE SUS GUEEEE! *lempar Hiruma ke teluk Tokyo*

Hiruma: *kontal*

Layar TV: GAME OVER

Akaba: Sial... Selanjutnya, Mamori sama Hiruma, switch personality...

Layar TV: Mamori dan Hiruma sedang ada dalam kelas...

Pak Guru: Nah... Kalau begini, reaksinya jadi bagaimana? Anezaki?

Mamori: *lagi tidur, kaget* Hah? Dasar Botak sialan! Ngapain lu ngganggu tidur gue hah? *nendang-nendang meja*

Hiruma: Mamori! Jaga sikapmu!

Mamori: He? Apa lu quarterback sialan? *satu kaki naik meja*

Hiruma: *tutup mata* Kya! Mamori! Itu CD mu keliatan!

Mamori: Kekekeke! Ngapain lu ngesok ga pengen liat? Lu pengen liat kan sebenernya? *cincing-cincing rok*

Hiruma: Kya! Mamori! Hentikan!

SWITCH!

Mamori: *mematung lagi berdiri di atas meja, sambil nyincing rok*

Hiruma: *menyeringai, ngambil photo Mamori*

Mamori: KYA!

Hiruma: Kekekekekeke!

SWITCH!

Mamori: *nodongin sapu* Ngapain lu motret gue hah?

Hiruma: *kaget, sendirinya lagi megang kamera* A... Aku nggak...

Mamori: *mojokin Hiruma* Alah... Dasar cowok hentai... Kekekeke... Lu pengen ngambil photo CD gue kan?

Hiruma: *terpojok* A... Eng...

SWITCH!

Mamori: Hah? *menjauh*

Hiruma: *menyeringai* Hoo... Komite disiplin bertindak 'nakal' di kelas rupanya...

Mamori: Bu... Ini... Ada yang aneh di sini!

Hiruma: Iya juga ya... Kayak ada orang sialan yang nyantet kita...

HiruMamo: *liat ke kamera* Ini dia! *hancurkan kamera*

Layar TV: GAME OVER

Akaba: Sial... *pinggangya ke senggol* Hah? *tengok ke belakang*

?: *mengapung di onsen*

Akaba: Mayat siapa ini? *toel-toel*

?: *nggak bergerak*

Akaba: *angkat bahu* Kembali ke pertanyaan selanjutnya... **Hiruma jd tipe romantis lembek2 gitu yg gombal, ke Mamori**

Layar TV: Hiruma sedang duduk berdua sama Mamori di gudang tua...

Hiruma: *pake blankon* Dik, kangen... *elus dagu Mamori*

Mamori: *pake kebaya* Ah... Sama mas...

Hiruma: Ku kabulkan apa aja yang kamu minta... *kerling*

Mamori: ehehe... Beneran mas?

Hiruma: Bener...

Mamori: Kalo gitu aku minta... Kue sus...

Hiruma: Laksana...

Mamori: Cake, kue tart, permen kapas, lolipop, gula jawa, gula pasir, gula batu, permen, jenang, duren, kecombrang,

Hiruma: SHUT UUUP! *cium Mamori*

Mamori: *merona, pingsan*

Layar TV: GAME OVER

Akaba: *menghela nafas* ... ... ! *kakinya di tarik* ... ... *tenggelam*

Mizu: NGHAAAA! *muncul* Akaba dari tadi gue minta gantian, nggak mau sih... Sekarang gantian gue! *ambil joystick*

**Hinata_chan**

**Jill q pngen nntangin u *suruh chara es21 maen di take me out ato take him out**

***suruh Agon n hiruma pke bju warna pink dan lari mterin skolah deimon 100 x**

***suruh shin pke laptop**

Mizu: WOHOOOOOOO! Take Me Out!

Layar TV: Seluruh Manajer dan Cheerleader Deimon berdiri di panel yang menyala. Jambrong dan Jill sebagai MC

Jambrong: Baiklah, kita sambut pria single pertama kita!

Doburoku: Hello ladies...

Jambrong: Pak tua, apa kamu single?

Doburoku: Ofcourse... *minum sake*

Jambrong: Okelah... mari kita lihat perkenalan pria tua pemabuk ini...

Doburoku: Hello ladies... Namaku Doburoku. Usiaku 21 tahun...

Suzuna: *lempar Doburoku pake mic*

Doburoku: ADAW! *pingsan*

Jambrong: *dupak Doburoku* Oke, kayaknya para ladies di sini ganas dan tidak suka kebohonhgan... Jadi, untuk pria single berikutnya, tunjukkan dirimu!

Kakei: *muncul pake tuxedo*

Ladies: KYAAAAA! *lampunya nyala semua kecuali Mamori*

Jill: *hampiri Mamori* Wah wah wah... Kenapa Mamo? Apa pria tampan dengan mata rinenggan ini bukan tipe mu?

Mamori: *panik* Bukan! Tadi lampuku mati sendiri!

Jill: Ah... Nggak usah alasan Mamo... Aku tau kamu lagi nungguin cowok pirang jabrik bergigi graji...

Mamori: Bukan!

Jill: Jambrong, kembali padamu...

Jambrong: Oke. Sekarang, waktunya menunjukkan bakatmu Kakei. Apa yang mau kau tunjukkan?

Kakei: saya di sini butuh satu orang suka relawan.

Ladies: *angkat tangan semua*

Kakei: Ehm... Kamu, yang badannya uhukgedeuhuk

CheerBerotot: Kya! Senangnya! *maju*

Kakei: Coba berdiri 10 meter di depan saya.

CheerBerotot: *nurut*

Kakei: Di sini, saya akan memperlihatkan, keahlian men-TACKLE! HYAAAAAAAA! *tackle cewek di depannya*

CheerBerotot: *pingsan sambil senyum*

Kakei: Fuuh... Cewek yang memilih saya, tiap hari saya beri tackle cinta!

Jambrong: ... ... Ladies, tentukan piliahnnmu!

Ladies: *matiin lampu semua*

Jill: *sweatdropped* Saia sangat paham perasaan kalian ladies...

Jambrong: Next, pria single, tunjukkan dirimu!

Kotaro: SMART! *sisiran* Aku, Sakaki Kotaro, Kicker Bando Spiders yang paling SMART! *celingukan* Ou! Julie! *matiin lampu semua cewek kecuali Julie* Julie! *bawa Julie keluar stage*

Julie: Kotaro! GILA LU!

Jambrong: Wow... Telah terjadi penculikkan di sini... Anyway, tetap berlanjut ke pria single berikutnya, tunjukkan dirimu!

Hiruma: *terjun* Kekekekeke!

Jambrong: Baiklah Ladies, tetukan pilihanmu atas komandan dari neraka ini...

Ladies: *matiin lampu*

Mamori: *mukul-mukul tombol* SIALAN!

Jill: Lagi ngapain Mamo?

Mamori: Jill! Tombolnya nggak mau mati! *naik panel, injek-injek tombol*

Jill: Ah... Berarti itu emang kata hati kamu... Kamu maunya sama dia kan?

Mamori: NGGAK! Aku nggak mau sama setan itu!

Hiruma: *mendekat* Kekeke... Beneran nih manajer sialan? Lu belum liat bakat gue kan?

Jambrong: Benar! Pria single Hiruma. Tunjukkan bakatmu!

Hiruma: *putar video curian, isinya Mamori* Kekeke...

Mamori: *mukul-mukul tombol* NGGAK MAU MATII! *keluarin palu raksasa, dipukulkan ke Panel* NGGAK MATI JUGA!

Hiruma: Kekekeke...

Jambrong: Baiklah. Sekarang sesi pertanyaan. Berikan pertanyaanmu pria single!

Hiruma: ... ... ... Manager Sialan?

Mamori: Jangan panggil aku kayak gitu, Hiruma!

Hiruma: Kekekeke! Tepat sekali! Itu jawaban yang gue inginkan! I'll take you out! YA-HA! *culik Mamori*

Mamori: Kyaaaaa!

Jambrong: Kenapa dari tadi nggak ada yang normal? Ah... Semoga yang ini sedikit normal... Pria singgle, tunjukkan dirimu!

Sena: *masuk, pake kimono hitam* Eh... Salam kenal...

Ladies: Kawaiiiii!

Sena: Saya Sena Kobayakawa. 17 tahun, running back Deimon DevilBats... Ehm... Salam kenal nona-nona...

Ladies: *lampu menyala kecuali Megu Tsuyumine*

Jill: *hampiri Megu* Yo, mba preman. Kenapa nggak mau sama Sena?

Megu: Hmm... Dia pasti nggak bisa naik motor... Aku maunya yang suka ngebut naik motor. Jadi aku bisa merasakan hembusan angin di wajahku...

Jill: Hoo... Sayang ya Sena..

Sena: Eh, nggak kok. Saya juga nggak berani sama mba preman itu.. Ehehehe...

Jambrong: Next step, tunjukkan bakatmu, pria single...

Sena; Ha? Ba... Bakat? Ehm... *lari-lari muter stage dengan kecepatan cahaya* Udah?

Ladies: *semua matiin lampu kecuali Suzuna*

Sena: *jatuh cinta*

Jambrong: Berikutnya, pertanyaan. Berikan satu pertanyaan untuk cewek yang telah menyalakan hatinya untukmu itu, Sena.

Sena: Ano... Ehm... Kalo kamu, punya pacar, tukang disuruh-suruh, pendek, suka teriak HIEEEEEEE! Suka di pair sama cowok di ffn, suka nunduk-nunduk...

Suzuna: *lempar POMPOM kemulut Sena*

Sena: HUEGH! UHUHG! UHUG!

Suzuna: *geleng-geleng*

Sena: *shock*

Suzuna: Maksudku, nggak masalah. Aku terima kamu apa adanya...

Sena: *ulurkan tangan* Can I take you out?

Suzuna: *sambut uluran tangan* Yes, take me out...

SenaSuzu: *dansa sambil keluar stage*

Jambrong: Wow... Lumayan normal, dibandingin dengan yang lain. Pria single berikutnya,

Akaba: *pake tuxedo* Fuh...

Ladies: Kyaaaaaaaa! *lampu nyala semua*

Jambrong: Wow... Akaba, tunjukkan bakatmu.

Akaba: Juminten! *keluarin gitar biru* Okey ladies... *main gitar Canon*

Ladies: *nggak ada yang matiin lampu*

Jambrong: Wah... Tugasmu berat Akaba. Matikan semua lampu dan sisakan dua.

Akaba: *matiin semua lampu*

Jambrong: Lho? Kok semua?

Ladies: *ngamuk*

Akaba: *jalan ke bagian band* Isabel... *hampiri bapak-bapak brewokan pemain gitar*

Brewok: Oi! Ngapain mas! Jangan ngeliatin Sonya kayak gitu! *peluk-peluk gitar merah*

Akaba: Dia Isabel! Bukan Sonya!

Brewok: Menjauh anak muda! Ini Sonya-ku!

Akaba: *todong Brewok pake HandGun* Lepasin Isabel!

Brewok: *todong balik pake bazooka* Anak muda, ini Sonya... Milikku. Bukan Isabel-mu!

Akaba vs Brewok

Akaba: Juminten! *gitar biru berubah jadi bazookanya power ranger* CHAAARGE!

Brewok: Cih! Sonya! *gitar merah berubah jadi perisai*

Akaba: Hah! Kau! Beraninya menggunakan Isabel sebagai perisai! *batal nembak*

Brewok: Gyaaaahahaha! *maju, tembak Akaba*

Akaba: Uagh! *mati* I... Isabel...

Layar TV: GAME OVER

Mizu: Cih... Mati! Habis itu suruh ngapain lagi ya? **suruh Agon n hiruma pke bju warna pink dan lari mterin skolah deimon 100 x**. Ngha~! Ayo lakukan!

Layar TV: Agon dan Hiruma sedang gelut di gang yang gelap

Hiruma: Dread sialan! *pukul pipi kanan*

Agon: Sampah! *pukul perut*

Hiruma: Ugh... *mau mbales* lho? *tangannya semutan* Gawat! Dread sialan, gue di santet lagi!

Agon: Ha?

Hiruma: *badannya gerak sendiri* Badan gue gerak sendiri! *nyopot paksa baju Agon*

Agon: Oi oi! Ngapain lu sampah! *tangannya semutan juga* Gue tangannya jadi semutan!

Hiruma: *sambil nyopot baju Agon* Berarti lu juga mau disantet!

Agon: *badannya gerak sendiri* Gue di SANTEEEEET! *copot paksa baju Hiruma*

Hiruma: Oi oi! Dread sialan! Ngapain lu?

Agon: Gue di santet! Lagian lu juga nyopot baju gue!

HiruAgon: *telanjang dada, terus lari ke toko baju, keluar pake baju pink*

Hiruma: *pake tanktop pink* KUSOOOO! Ngapain gue pake ini?

Agon: *pake kaos pink yang udelnya keliatan* SHIT! Apa ini?

HiruAgon: *lari ke Deimon*

Sena: *lagi lari muter lapangan juga* Lho? Agon-san sama Hiruma-san? Kenapa pake pink-pink gitu?

HiruAgon: KITA DISANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! *lari muter-muter lapangan. Di putaran ke 73, pingsan*

Layar TV: GAME OVER

Mizu: Ah... Mati terus sih! *merasakan hawa keberadaan orang lain* Hah? Siapa di sana?

Shin: *baru masuk kolam air panas* Shin Seijuro.

Mizu: Oh! Shin dari Ojo! Ngapain di sini? *berenang mendekat*

Shin: Sedang berendam.

Mizu: Oh... Kalo aku habis nyuci piring. Ngha~.

Shin: *liat layar TV di pinggir kolam*

Layar TV: **suruh shin pke laptop**

Shin: Hm? Laptop? Apa itu laptop? *pake tank top ijo* Apa ini yang namanya Laptop?

Mizu: Nghahahahaha! Itu tanktop! Ini laptop... *keluarin laptop dari dalam air* Nih, coba pake

Shin: *ketik di keyboard* BWOOOSH *berubah jadi Doraemon*

Mizu: KYAAAAAA! Ada musang! *tendang Shin/ Doraemon keluar onsen* Fyuh... Lanjut dah...

**SoraNoRaikou **

**Ngasi pertanyaan lagi duni sebiji aja, semoga ga ngerepotin XD**

**Buat Kakei, kamu itu... siapanya Pein? Kok kamu bisa punya Rinnegan? ~_~a**

Mizu: Wah! Sekarang kan anak Poseidon lagi di Onsen semua, Kakei di mana ya? *celingukan, liat Kakei lagi nyuci baju* Itu dia! *renang ke Kakei*

Kakei: Oi, Mizumachi! Jangan renang di onsen! Ntar mata lu kena air sabun cucian gue!

Mizu: Ngha... Nggak papa dah kalo cucuian-nya Kakei. Eh, Kakei, lu ada hubungan apa sama Pein?

Kakei: *panik* Pein... Pein? Pein siapa?Gue nggak kenal. Dari tim apa?

Mizu: Bukan! Pein yang di Naruto ntu! Pein Rikudou! Lu matanya mirip sama dia kan?

Kakei: DIAM! *sumpel mulut Mizumachi pake cucian* Nggak ada yang boleh tau rahasia itu... *tenggelamkan Mizumachi*

Mizu: MBELEP!

Kakei: *celingukan* Dia tanya yang aneh-aneh, pasti disuruh orang... *liat layar TV di pinggir kolam* Itu dia... *hampiri*

**Nana Si Cempreng-Lebay **

**Oke, Nana ngasih tantangan deh, buat Hiruma:**

**1) kawin lari ma Sena lantaran cinta mati ma Sena XD**

**2) Agon bunuh Sena n Hiruma balas dendam atas kematian Sena.**

Kakei: Hah? Apa ini? Semacam game? *pegang joystick*

Layar TV: Hiruma dan Sena sedang di KUA

Hiruma: Sena, ayo kita kawin lari!

Sena: Hah? Kawin lari? Apa itu?

Hiruma: Kawin sambil lari!

Sena: Oke! Aku suka lari! Ayo, Hiruma-san!

HiruSena: *gandengan tangan, lari*

Sena: *lari sambil tertawa*

Hiruma: *ketinggalan Sena yang lari dengan kecepatan cahaya* OOOI! CEBOL SIALAN! TUNGGUIN GUE!

Sena: *nggak dengar, tetep lari* AHAHAHAAH! *tersesat* Lho? Hiruma-san mana? *tengok ke belakang*

Agon: Yo, sampah cebol... Ngapain lu lari-lari pake gaun pengantin gitu?

Sena: Ehm... Saya tadi lagi kawin lari sama Hiruma-san, tapi Hiruma-san ilang... Uhm... Anu... Apa Agon-san liat?

Agon: *tembak Sena*

Sena: HAH! A... Agon-san, kenapa? ... ... ... Ma'af... Seperti yang tadi saya bilang, saya sedang ... kawin lari sama Hiruma-san... Kami akan menikah... Jadi ma'af... Saya tidak bisa menerima perasaan Agon-san... *tunduk*

Agon: KUSO! Gue bukan nembak lho kayak gitu! *bejeg-bejeg Sena*

Sena: *mati*

Hiruma: *liat* Dread sialan... KUSOOO! *santet Agon* Gundul gundul pacul, gembelengan!

Agon: *jadi gundul* HAH! Gue jadi gundul! *kepalanya geleng-geleng sendiri* GUE DI SANTEEEEET!

Hiruma: *kubur Sena dengan layak*

Layar TV: THE END

Kakei: *sambil nyuci baju* Waw... Lumayan... Ada yang lain nggak ya?

**101 hiru-san**

**-Hiruma lebih milih Mamori apa Sena?**

**-Sena lebih milih Hiruma apa Suzuna?**

**-kenapa Hiruma perhatiin Sena banget ya? Apalagi pas Hiruma ngintai Sena, trus ngejadiin dia runningback. Ada hati kah? Wkwk**

**-kenapa Mamori nekad/bodo banget marahin preman?**

Kakei: Wow... Menarik...

Layar TV: Hiruma. Sena, dan Mamori diikat di kursi. Matanya ditutup, Yamato sedang mewawancarai sambil bawa-bawa cotton bud

Yamato: *ke Hiruma* Yoichi Hiruma, mana yang lebih kau pilih? Mamori atau Sena?

Hiruma: Kekekeke! Dua-duanya berguna buat gue!

Yamato: *sogok-sogok cotton bud ke hidung Hiruma*

Hiruma: HATSCHOOOEEEMM! Ngapain lu?

Tamato: Serakah! Satu aja dong! Kalo lu milih Sena, Mamori buat gue! Kalo lu milih Mamori, Sena buat gue! Brikutnya! Sena Kobayakawa... Mana yang kau pilih? Hiruma, atau Suzuna?

Sena: Eh? ... ... Ehm... Su... Suzuna!

Hiruma: Heh! CEBOL! Kenapa lu nggak milih Gue?

Sena: Takut...

Yamato: Bagus Sena... Jauhi dedemit itu... Berikutnya *ke Hiruma* Gue denger, pas hari pengumuman Sena di terima di Deimon, lu ngebet banget ngrekruiit Sena ya?

Hiruma: Cih. Itu gara-gara dia tokoh utama. Jadi yang diliatin Cuma pas gue lagi ngrekruit dia. Sebenernya semua anak Deimon gue kayak gituin...

Yamato: Berikutnya, Mamori Anezaki... Kenapa kamu berani-beraninya marahin preman?

Mamori: *angkat kaki* Heh... Lu nggak tahu ya gue yang sebenernya? Gue ini mantan pimpinan geng Timur pas gue SMP. Siangnya aja gue akting bodo gitu... Nyeahahahaha!

Yamato: *jatuh cinta* Mamori...

Layar TV: THE END

Kakei: Ternyata itu yang namanya Yamato... Bener-bener mirip ya... Apa dia juga suka nonton Hareem?

**Nahoko Morinozuka **

**Aku mau nanya, kan Hiruma pasti (ga pasti juga sih...) entar kalo udah dewasa marry ya terus nanti pasangannya siapa? Apakah aku? *ditabokin sekampung* Terserah mau cewe, cowo atau setengah2 kayak Sanzo juga boleh dipilih kok xD**

Kakei: Hm... *denger suara tembakan*

Hiruma: YA—HA! Bocah-bocah sialan, cepetan masuk onsen yang 90˚C! *sendirinya masuk di tempat Kakei*

Kakei: Hiruma!

Hiruma: Hm? Apa?

Kakei: Berapa umurmu?

Hiruma: 112 tahun.

Kakei: Hah? Benarkah?

Hiruma: Bo'ong...

Kakei: Ugh... Anyway, lu nantinya kalo mau married, married sama sapa?

Hiruma: ... ... ... Gue nggak mau married lagi...

Kakei: Hah? 'lagi'? Lu udah pernah married?

Hiruma: Beberapa pertanyaan yang lalu gue kawin lari sama cebol sialan... Tapi malah di tinggal. Udah gitu, cebol sialan dibunuh ama dread sialan... *mengepalkan tangan* Gue ogah kawin lagi!

Kakei: *kemabli ke TV* Trauma ya... Selanjutnya, hm... Kayaknya Jill lupa ngopi nama pengirim yang ini. Ma'afkan kecerobohan makhluk itu... Tantangannya begini...

**Oia, aku mo ngasih beberapa tantangan ama pertanyaan :**

**Tantangan:**

**-buat semua tim deimon, sakuraba, shin,takami, riku, kid, akaba, kotaro, kakei, mizumachi, agon ,sama ikkyu buat bikin videoklipnya saykoji yg 'online'**

**-buat hiruma, coba tiruin gayanya michael jackson, kalo bisa sambil nyanyi lagu mj juga**

Layar TV: ruangan putih dengan sebuah PC dan laptop

Kurita, Akaba, Yukimitsu: **Siang malamku selalu main football kesandung batu, terus online, online... Online, online...**** Helm dan gigi beradu, nyolong laptop Cuma satu ***curi laptop Hiruma*** untuk online, online… Online, online…**

Kurita: *pake kaca mata gede, pake kalung berbandul CPU*** Tidur, telat bangun pagi-pagi, ditembak Hiruma****,****online lagi****.**

Sena: *bangun tidur, nyalain komputer*

Hiruma: *mbakar pintu kamar* Bangun, cebol sialan!

Sena: HIEEEEE!

Kotaro: **Bukan mau nyari kerjaan, nge-hack ampe kebakaran**

Sakuraba: **Tapi malah buka Facebook padahal face masih ngantuk**

Ikkyu: **Beler kaya oran mabuk ***mabok beneran, nabrak tiang listrik* **pala naik turun~ ngangguk-ngangguk…**

Agon, Kid, Akaba: **Makan siang, ku cari sinyal WiFi...**** ***nyari sinyal di atap sekolah******* Ketahuan, sama Hiruma oh why why...**

Hiruma: *lempar semua dari atap sekolah* Latiaaaaan kampreeeeeeeeeet!

Layar TV: gambar mengabur

Kakei: Lho? Kok gitu? *pukul-pukul TV*

Layar TV: Jill lupa syairnya...

Kakei: Dasar makhluk tidak berguna!

Unsui: *gabung di Onsen* Lagi nonton apa Kakei? Bokep ya? … … Gabung dong…

Kakei: …

Agon: Oi, Unko-chan, lagi nonton Bokep di Onsen? Gue ikut! *gabung*

Kakei: *geleng-geleng kepala* Ini bukan Bokep!

Unsui: Apa dong?

Kakei: Ini TV penyantet. TV ini bakal nyantet siapa aja yang diinginkan TV ini, untuk ngelakuin apa yang diinginkan TV ini, dan di tayangin di TV ini…

Agon: Trus sekarang sapa yang bakal di santet? BTW, kayaknya gue pernah di santet ni TV…

Layar TV: **hiruma, coba tiruin gayanya michael jackson, kalo bisa sambil nyanyi lagu mj juga**

Kakei, Agon, Unsui: OU! *nonton dengan antusias*

Hiruma: *lagi di Onsen* Adaw!

Kurita: Kenapa Hiruma?

Hiruma: Tangan gue semutan!

Musashi: Mungkin lu keseringan makan jengkol, jadi rematik…

Hiruma: Kebanyakan makan jengkol ga bikin rematik! Lagian gue ga makan jengkol!

Kurita: Oh! Kalo gitu mungkin gara-gara kembang tujuh rupa yang waktu itu lu makan pas lu ngipri babi hutan!

Hiruma: GENDUUT SIALAAAAN! *idungnya semutan* Aw! Gawat… Gue tau reaksi ini! Kalo udah semutan gini, artinya gue…

Musashi&Kurita: lagi di santet…

Hiruma: Kok lu tau sih?

Kurita: Bokap gue yang nyantet elu…

Hiruma: APAA! *badannya gerak sendiri* SIALAAAAAAAAAN! *jalan ke kolamnya Kakei dkk, pake anduk doang*

Unsui: Oh! Itu si Hiruma lagi jalan ke sini!

Layar TV: Hiruma lagi jalan ke kolam Kakei

Agon: Oh! LIVE show!

*muncul BGM Black or White ntah darimana*

Hiruma: *dance ala MJ* **I took my baby on a Saturday Bang…**

Akaba: *muncul, main gitar di sampingnya*

Hiruma: AU… *gitar Akaba* **But is that girl with you** *tunjuk Agon* **Yes we're one and the same… Now I believe in miracles… And a Miracles has happened tonight! IUUHU! ***moon walk, kepleset, anduk copot*****

Akaba: *ikut kepleset, anduknya ikut copot*

Hiruma: *berdiri lagi* **But if you're thinking about my baby it don't matter if you're dread ***tunjuk Agon*** or bald ***tunjuk Unsui*

Agon: SAMPAH SIALAN! Lu ngece gue ya!

Hiruma: *baru sadar* Hah! Gue abis ngapain! Anduk gue mana?

Akaba: *masuk onsen lagi dengan tenang*

Unsui: GRRRRR! Belum pernah ada yang manggil gue Botak! *gelut*

Hiruma: Minggir lu botak! Gue lagi nyari anduk gue! *gelut*

Agon: BERANINYA KALIAN NGGAK NGAJAK GUE GELUT! *ikut gelut*

?: *masuk onsen* HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Semua: *berhenti*

?: BERANINYA KALIAN BERKELAHI DI ONSEN! KELUAR!

Kakei: Ano… Anda siapa ya?

?: Saya '?'

Kakei: … Ano… Maksud saya, apa peran anda?

?: Saya yang punya onsen ini. Sekarang, KELUAAAAAAAAR SEMUANYAAAAAAAA!

Dengan itu, ? yang berkekuatan super membuang semua chara ES21 yang sedang di onsen keluar. Mereka tergeletak di luar onsen dengan hanya berbalut selembar handuk… kecuali Hiruma yang kehilangan handuknya

Hiruma: ANDUK GUE ILAAAAAANG!

Musashi: Udah… pake ini aja nih… *nawarin daun pisang*

The End


	10. Chapter 10

ES21 UnderCOver

Chapter 10: Rail Way to The End, Sayonara Zetsubou Author

Jill: *jalan sepanjang rel kereta api* Mbrong… Lu yakin dia di sini? *mengelap keringat*

Jambrong: *jalan di depan Jill* Iya.

Jill: Tapi nggak ketemu-ketemu… Lagian, gue nggak yakin kabar yang gu denger itu bener… Gara-gara nyari dia, ES21 UnderCover gue serahin ke Akaba nih… *ada telpon* Halo?

Akaba: *muntah darah* Huegh! Jill, aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan distorsi ES21 UnderCover *muntah darah*

Jill: Hah? Kenapa emang? *khawatir* Kenapa kamu sampe muntah darah gitu? Kamu di hajar sama salah satu korban?

Akaba: Bukan…

Jill: Kamu kenapa?

Akaba: Semua cast di buang dari onsen… Kita sekarang lagi pada tiduran di pinggir jalan pake anduk doang…

Jill: *pengen liat* … … Trus kenapa sampe kamu muntah darah?

Akaba: Biar melodinya lebih minor… Lagian, kok kamu tau aku muntah darah? Harusnya kan nggak tau…

Jill: … … *bingung juga*

Akaba: Anyway, Aku sudah tidak bias meneruskan… Pertanyaan sisanya aku kirim lewat gagak pos ya.

Jill: Hah? Pake e-mail aja! E-mail!

Akaba: Pulsa ku habis.

Jill: … … Trus kenapa harus gagagK! Biasanya merpati, kan? MERPATI!

Akaba: Brisik… Ini aja gagak pinjem punya ketua klub manik-manik. Udah ya Jill. Aku mau melanjutkan nada minor ku *muntah darah lagi*

Jill: *tutup telpon*

Jambrong: Oi, itu *tunjuk bangkai kereta* Ayo!

Jill: *ikutin Jambrong ke bangkai kereta*

Jill&Jambrong: *masuk ke bangkai kereta yang rusak*

Jambrong: Tidak salah lagi. Ini pasti gara-gara dia… *mulai nyari di balik reruntuhan*

Jill: *ketabrak gagak* ADAW! Ini dari Akaba ya? *ambil gagak, periksa kakinya* Lho, kok nggak ada? Biasanya kan diiket di kaki? *tarik buntutnya*

Gagak: KOAAK! *muntahin segumpal kertas* AHOOO! AHOO! *terbang* AHOO AHOO!

Jill: *baca kertas* Oh… Ini emang dari Akaba… Lanjutan pertanyaan… Ini pertanyaan dari… He… Oh… ini, maaf saya lupa ngopy name-nya… ini pertanyaan dari

**Saya Lupa**

**Pertanyaan:**

**-buat tim demon, shin, sakuraba, takami, kid, riku, kakei , mizumachi, **

**Akaba, ama kotaro, kalian mudik kemana ? Hehehe,**

Jill: Hmm… Lebaran kemaren Sena mudik ke rumah Embahnya di gunung, terus tiga haha bersaudara nggak mudik… Mereka kerja sambilan bikin kupat. Yukimitsu mudik ke tempatnya Deddy Corbusher… Ternyata Deddy itu pamannya Yukimitsu. Komusubi ikut Kurita mbakar Kuil rumahnya. Kata Kurita "Ini untuk penyucian" gitu sambil ketawa. Monta… Kayaknya gue liat dia lagi mendaki gunung Hua Quo… Mungkin ke tempat Sun Go Kong… Natsuhiko sama Suzuna… Kemaren gue liat mobil mereka kecelakaan di sawah… Hiruma… Nggak tau. Kamera pengintai gue yang di temple di permen karet dia udah di rusak. Terus…

Jambrong: *sambil nyari di reruntuhan* Ishimaru.

Jill: Oh iya! Ishimaru! Gue nggak liat dia ke mana… Nah. Yang selain dari Deimon, Shin, dia balik ke Hokaido. Sehari setelah dia balik, ada kebakaran besar di desa-nya… Katanya penyebabnya kalkulator yang meledak. Sakuraba main ke Tokyo sama Takami, Wakana, dan Otawara yang maksa ikut. Kereta yang mereka naiki, langsung di karantina begitu sampe di stasiun Tokyo. Menurut berita, Kereta itu dimasuki gas beracun. Kid tobat dan langsung mudik ke Arab, sama Tetsuma. Kakei njagain Mizumachi yang teriak "PENYUCIAN DIRIIIIII!" sambil lompat ke laut. Akaba sama Kotaro konser Mudik Marudik di berbagai kota naik Becak. Fyuuh…

**-kenapa hiruma ngecat rambut jadi pirang? Terus ngecatnya pake apa ? Shasha-kah ?**

Jill: Hm… Nggak tau. Tapi gue denger, dia ngelakuin itu buat mbangun image 'serem'. Buat intimidasi… Terus, ngecatnya pake apa…

Jambrong: *menemukan sesuatu* Jill, sinih

Jill: Hah? Apa? *liat Hiruma di balik reruntuhan* WA! Hiruma! Kebetulan! *tarik Hiruma*

Hiruma: *tangannya patah* ADAW! Gatel nih! Jangan tarik-tarik!

Jill: … … Kok gatel sih? Harusnyakan sakit… Anyway, elu! Rambut kuning lu ini, di cat pake apa?

Hiruma: Cih… Gue nggak suka pewarna aditif… Gue pake kulit pisang.

Jill: Ho… Emang lu punya pohon pisang? Di Jepang kan jarang ada pohon pisang.

Hiruma: Pinjem punya tetangga

Jill: Nyolong kali…

**-kenapa kotaro selalu ngomong 'smart' ?**

Hiruma: Ho… Si Jambul sialan itu? Dia lagi berdoa. Orang bilang, ucapan manusia adalah doa dan tiap satu hari, ada 1 ucapan manusia yang bakal di kabulin. Makanya dia ngomong 'smart' mulu. Biar dia 'smart' beneran.

Jill: Oh… Kok Hiruma tau?

Hiruma: Gue pernah satu TK ama dia.

Jill: OH! Lu pernah TK?

Hiruma: Ya iyalah! Masa gue brojol langsung segede ini!

Jill: Bukannya lu lahir dari batu bata?

Hiruma: Bukan! *cekek Jill*

Jill: OHOK! OHOK! HUEGH! HIKS! HUATCHIIIM!

Hiruma: *lepas* MANA ADA ORANG DI CEKEK MALAH BERSIN?

Jill: Tidak usah terlalu di pikir… Eh, Hiruma ngapain di kereta bekas kecelakaan ini?

Hiruma: GUE KORBAN DODOOOOL! Gue lagi mau ke Shinjuku… Mau daftar kuliah… Eh, malah keretanya tau-tau tabrakan. Lha, Lu sama senpai, ngapain di sini?

Jill: Kita lagi nyari orang yang nyebabin kecelakaan ini.

Hiruma: Hah?

Jill: Waktu gue lagi nonton TV di rumah, gue denger berita aneh. Ada kecelakaan kereta. Katanya kereta ini lepas dari rel gara-gara nabrak seekor kerbau.

Hiruma: Hah? Jadi ini gara-gara kebo?

Jill: Nah… Nggak mungkin Cuma Kebo bias bikin kereta lepas dari rel… Jadi kebo ini pasti bukan kebo biasa.

Hiruma: Oh! Kalian kira kebo itu Richard?

Jill: *angguk* Oh iya. Masih ada pertanyaan.

**Yuusaki Kuchiki **

**Request! *lagi!***

**Munculin Falao dong! Tanyain kenapa model rambutnya aneh gitu dan mukanya kayak cewek!**

Jill: *sambil nyari di reruntuhan* Falao?

Hiruma: Si 'Yo' sialan itu. Yang rambutnya kayak kain.

Jill: Oh… Harao… Yang bener yang mana sih? Harao apa Falao? *nemu Falao* WA!

Falao: Yang bener Falao… UHUK UHUK! *berdiri* Terima aksih sudah menyelamatkanku.

Jill: Oh… Nggak apa-apa kok. Lagian saya juga nggak niat nyelametin kamu.

Falao: Tidak. Intinya, kamu telah menyelamatkanku. Apa yang bias kulakukan untuk membalas?

Hiruma: KEKEKEKE! Kasih tau semua rahaisa lu…

Falao: *kasih Hiruma majalah 'Falao's Secrets'*

Jill: Ehm… Kelamaan baca majalah. Wawancara langsung aja yah.

Falao: Baiklah. Yo siap menjawab pertanyaan apa saja.

Jill: Cuma dua kok. Yang pertama, ehm… Model rambutmu itu…

Falao: *kibaskan rambut* Baguskan? Ini adalah kebanggaan Yo. Rambut Yo bisa lurus begini karena pake shampoo khusus yang Yo temukan di reruntuhan pyramid 25 tahun lalu.

Jill: Ha? Umur kmu berapa sih?

Falao: 17

Jill: … … Kepalamu pasti terbentur sesuatu… Pertanyaan kedua dan terakhir, maaf ya, banyak yang bilang mukamu kayak cewek. Apa memang sengaja?

Falao: … … Kayak apa? Cewek? CEWEEEEEK? MUKA YO KAYAK CEWEEEEEEEK! *mengepalkan tangan* KYAAAAAAAAA! TIDAAAAAAAAAK! *kabur*

Jill: Ah… Yah. Biarin. Oi, Hiruma!

Hiruma: *lagi mbaca 'Falao's Secrets'*

Jill: Oi!

Hiruma: KEKEKEKE! Ternyata si Yo sialan itu pernah jadi Pembantu di Mesir!

Jill: Hah? Masa? *ikut mbaca*

Jambrong: *pergi ke gerbong selanjutnya*

Jill: Eh, Mbrong, tunggu! *tinggal Hiruma* Yosh. Selanjutnya, Aduh! Lagi-lagi gue lupa ngopi name-nya! Maaf _(__)_

**Saya Lupa Ngopi Name-nya**

**Tantangan :**

**- Apa ya...? Aha! Q nantang Sena untuk ngeracunin dan ngebunuh Cerberus dihadapan Hiruma!**

Jill: Aduh! Gimana nih? TV penyantetnya masih di Akaba!

Jambrong: *lempar Hape ke Jill*

Jill: Wah! 'Hape Andaikan'! *telpon* Andaikan, Sena ngeracunin Cerberus di depan Hiruma…

**Dunia Andaikan**

Sena: *di ruang klub* Aku MUAK! Aku muak sama Cerberus yang ngejar-ngejar aku terus! *ambil obat nyamuk semprot* Sekaranglah saatnya… Saatnya menyingkirkan makhluk itu…untuk selamanya! MWAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! *keluar*

Cerberus: *lagi BAB*

Sena: *berdiri di depan Cerberus* Cerby… Maaf ya. Tapi aku sudah muak dengan pengejaranmu… MAAF! *semprot –semprot Cerberus*

Cerberus: *bersin* HMWACHUUUIIIM!

Hiruma: *liat* Oi, cebol, lagi ngapain?

Sena: *panik* Ah… E… Hi… Hiruma-san… A… Ano… Aku kira, tadi Cerberus di nyamukin… Jadi…

Cerberus: MWACHUIM! MWACHUIM! MWACHUIM!

Hiruma: *tutup hidung*

Sena: Kenapa tutup hidung Hiruma-san?

Hiruma: Khesinnya kherberus aha hihusnya… (bersinnya Cerberus ada virusnya)

Sena: HIEEEE!

Cerberus: *bersin ke muka Sena*

Sena: HIIIIIIIMBEEEEEEEEK! *berubah jadi kambing*

Akaba: *lagi di kelas* Hhh!

Julie: Kenapa?

Akaba: Merinding…

**Akhir Dunia Andaikan**

Jill: Selanjutnya

**- Nantang Hiruma untuk menjadi guru les dengan murid seluruh anggota Deimon, Seibu, dan Ojo!**

Jill: Mbrong, pinjem hapenya lagi ya

Kambrong: … … Siapa 'Kambrong'?

Jill: Oh! Ma'af… Salah tulis. Habis 'J' sama 'K' jejeran…

Gambrong: … … Kayaknya 'J' sama 'G' jauh…

Jill: *kabur ke gerbong berikutnya* Yosh. Mulai! *telpon* Seandainya Hiruma nge-lesin anak-anak Deimon, Seibu dan Ojo…

**Dunia Andaikan**

*****di kelas*****

Hiruma: KEKEKEKEKE! *pake jas dan kaca mata*Gue guru dari neraka, siap nyiksa kalian sampe mati!

Natsuhiko: Ahaha~! Aku tidak akan kalah Mansiour Hiruma! Aku juga akan menyiksamu dengan kebodohanku sampai mati! Ahaha~

Hiruma: Idiot sialan! Elu mangsa pertama gue! 1+1 berapa?

Natsuhiko: Ahaha~! Tentu saja 11!

Hiruma: Diluar dugaan, ternyata lu nggak bodo-bodo amat Idiot sialan…

Takami: JUSTRU ELU YANG DI LUAR DUGAAN BODO-NYA, HIRUMA! 1+1 itu 2!

Hiruma: Ho… Lu berani nantang gue Kacamata sialan! Mangsa gue berikutnya, elu! Pertanyaanya, Andi kabur dari rumah karena takut di marahin emaknya gara-gara ngilangin centong nasi. Uang di saku Andi Cuma 5 perak. Dia taruhan di sabung ayam. Kalo ayam andalannya menang, dia bakal dapet 10x lipat uangnya. Pertanyaanya, siapa nama ibunya Andi?

Takami: APAAA! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Hiruma: Nggak tau?

Takami: Ya nggak tau lah! Siapa juga yang bias tau!

Kid: Aku tau…

Takami: hah? Tau dari mana?

Kid: Andi itu tetanggaku.

Takami: MUKYAAAA!

Monta: *terpanggil* Mukya! Takami-senpai, ternyata kamu juga ras ManuKer seperti aku! Senang MAX!

Takami: … … Apapula itu ManuKer?

Monta: Manusia Kera… Masa nggak tau? Diluar dugaan, ternyata Takami-senpai tidak sepintar keliahtannya…

Semua: *angguk-angguk*

Takami: KUUUSSSOOOOOO! *terjun dari jendela*

Sakuraba: Ah! Takami, ini lantai 21! Shin, tolong dia!

Shin: SPEAR TACKLE! *tusuk Takami sebelum jatuh*

Takami: *pingsan*

Hiruma: KEKEKEKEKE! Mati satu… Siapa yang mau mati lagi?

Riku: *angkat tangan*

Hiruma: Hoo… Berani juga lu Hitsugaya-wanna-be…

Riku: Gue bukan Hitsugaya-wanna-be!

Hiruma: Kalo gitu, lagi cosplay?

Riku: BUKAN! Nggak usah bertele-tele! Udah cepet Tanya! Biar ini cepet rampung!

Hiruma: Kekekeke… Apawarnacelanadalamsena!

Riku: Biru!

Sena: HAH? Kok tau?

Hiruma: siapanamaibunyaAndi?

Riku: Dina!

Kid: Itu aku yang ngasih tau… Yare yare…

Hiruma: tadimalemtidursamasiapa?

Riku: Se… *wajah memerah, pingsan*

Hiruma: KEKEKEKE! Mati lagi! Berikutnya…

Sena: *angkat tangan*

Hiruma: Ho… Cebol sialan… *mbenerin kacamata* berani juga lu…

Sena: Ehm… Bukan… Anu… saya mau usul. Dari tadi Hiruma-san kan udah Tanya, padahal Hiruma-san disuruh jadi guru les. Mungkin sekarang saatnya session 'menerangkan'?

Hiruma: Ho… Bener juga Cebol sialan… Oke, sekarang gue bakal nerangin cara mbersihin magnum, Shotgun, sama gimana cara make AK-47 dengan benar!

Sena: *sweatdropped* Tampat les apa ini…

**Akhir Dunia Andaikan**

Jill: Wah… pingin ikut di sana… Berikutnya

**- Nantang Takami untuk menjadi Black Takami selama 1 minggu!**

Jill: Wah… Black Takami… *telpon* Andaikan Takami jadi Hitam selama seminggu…

**Dunia Andaikan**

Shin: *ngaduk-aduk cat hitam*

Takami: Lagi ngapain Shin?

Shin: Ngaduk cat.

Takami: Buat apa?

Shin: Buat kamu *guyur takami pake cat*

Takami: *jadi hitam* GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *jadi jahat*

Shin: …

Sakuraba: *dateng*Shin! Kamu ngapain!

Shin: Takami jadi hitam…

Takami: Hehehehehe… Kalian berdua, ikut rencanaku menguasai dunia…

*di kelas*

Pak Guru: Begitulah teorinya. Sekarang bapak akan mengadakan ulangan…

Takami: *kedip-kedip ke Shin&Sakuraba*

Sakuraba: *dengan terpaksa*Pak, saya mau ijin ke kamar mandi! *lari ke pintu*

Pak Guru: Tunggu Haruto! *kejar Sakuraba*

Shin: SPEAR TACKLE *tackle Pak Guru dari belakang*

Pak Guru: UGYAAAA! *Demam Berdarah*

Takami: Fufufufufu… Mati satu…

*di kantin*

Takami: Kerumunan orang beli roti isi ini memuakkan! *aura jahat*

Shin: …

Sakuraba: Sabar aja Takami… Biasanya juga kamu sabar nunggu…

Takami: Huddle!

Shin: *ngumpul*

Sakuraba: *ngumpul dengan terpaksa*

Takami: Gini strateginya… bla bla bla… Ngerti?

Sakuraba: Gimana bias ngerti kalo kamu cuma bilang bla bla bla?

Shin: Aku mengerti

Sakuraba: Kenapa Shin bias ngerti?

Takami: Jalan aja! Rencanaku yang sempurna ini, tidak akan bisa tergagalkan! MWAAAAHAHAHAHA! SET! HUT HUT!

Shin: *menerjang gerombolan orang* Caesar Charge!

*di Teikoku Gakuen*

Yamato: *merinding*

Karin: Ano, tolong jangan merinding Yamato-san… nanti lukisan saya juga jadi ikut merinding…

*balik ke Oujo*

Shin: *ambil roti, pass ke Takami*

Takami: *pass ke Sakuraba* EVEREST PASS!

Sakuraba: *catch*

Shogun: Lagi ngapain mereka? Apa sedang latihan?

**Akhir Dunia Andaikan**

Jill: Wah… Takami benar-benar hitam…

Jambrong: Sinih hapenya… Jangan main-main mulu. Lu juga nyari!

Jill: Iya-iya… *mulai mencari* Hah… Kali aja di kamar mandi ada orang… Oh iya, habis tantangan, ada pertanyaan juga…

**Pertanyaan :**

**o) Buat Riku : **

Jill: Wah… Gimana cara nanya ke Riku ya? Apa di telpon aja ya? *buka pintu kamar mandi*

Riku: *tergeletak*

Jill: HAH! Kapten Hitsugaya! Anda tidak apa-apa?

Riku: Aw… Gue Riku! Bukan Hitsugaya!

Jill: Oh… Riku. Kebetulan… Ada pertanyaan buat kamu nih.

**Riku, rambutmu itu asli putih, yach? Nurun siapa, tuh?**

Jill: Nah. Kamu rambutnya emang asli putih?

Riku: nggak. Ini di cat kok. Liat aja alis ku. Item kan? Rambut asliku item.

Jill: Terus, kenapa di cat putih?

Riku: Mana gue tau! Terserah yang bikin!

Jill: Ho… Oh, ada pertanyaan lagi

**Oya, q punya pairing baru buatmu! RikuxHitsugaya! Gimana pendapatmu? *grin***

Riku: A… Apa… RikuxHitsugaya itu… Maksudnya… Aku dan bocah kapten itu menjalin hubungan romantic?

Jill: *angguk-angguk*

Riku: TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! Minggir! Gue mau balik! *lari keluar*

Rangiku: *tabrakan sama Riku*Ah! Kapten! Ke mana saja Anda!

Riku: Gue bukan Hitsugayaaaaaaaaaaaa! *kabur*

Rangiku: *kejar* Kapten! Tunggu! RAPAT KOPERASINYA SUDAH DI MULAI! ANDA DI CARI-CARI!

Jill: *angkat bahu* Pertanyaanya berikutnya

**o) Buat Hiruma :**

Jill: Buat Hiruma ya… Dia lagi mbaca 'Falao's Secrets' di gerbong belakang…

**Kira-kira berapa banyak senjata yang u punya?**

Jill: Hm… Coba aja kamu masuk gudang senjata bawah tanahnya. Kayaknya udah penuh tu gudang. Nyahahahaha

**Dari dulu q kagum sama otakmu! Tiap hari makan u apaan, sih?**

Jill: Ini harus telpon dia nih… *telpon* Halo, Hiruma?

Hiruma: Bukan… Ini Yoichi…

Jill: Oh! Yoichi anaknya Yuuya itu ya?

Hiruma: Cih… Apaan lu telpon-telpon? Cepetan gue lagi mbaca majalah nih!

Jill: Ada yang Tanya. Lu pinter banget, tiap hari makan apa?

Hiruma: Lho! Masa nggak tau? Makan processor lah.

Jill: Emang bisa di makan? Kan keras…

Hiruma: Lu pikir kenapa gigi gue taring semua? *tutup telpon*

Jill: … … Jadi gigi gergaji itu buat makan proceccor computer…

Jambrong: *endus-endus*

Jill: Kenapa Mbrong?

Jambrong: Ada bau dia…

Jill: Richard?

Jambrong: *lari ke depan*

Jill: Tunggu Mbrong! *kejar ke gerbong berikutnya*

Jambrong: *lari terus*

Jill: Tunggu Mbrong! *berhenti* Eh, ada Pentagram…

Pentagram: *pingsan*

Jill: Oi! Bangun! *baca notes* Kayaknya pertanyaan berikutnya dari Saphire-san buat mereka…

**Sapphire D. Hapsire**

**pertanyaan buat pentagram (mereka kayaknya ga pernah nongol)**

Jill: Benerkan! Oi! Bangun! *sumpel hidung mereka pake wasabi*

Pentagram: UGYAAAAAAAAA! *sadar*

Jill: Sadar juga kalian. Ngapain kalian orang Amerika di kereta ini?

Bud: Di ajak Panther. Katanya di Jepang ada gunung yang popular buat bunuh diri. Kami pengen liat peristiwa bunuh dirinya. Eh, malah keretanya kecelakaan gara-gara nabrak kebo…

Jill: Lho, Bud tau?

Bud: di kasih tau dia *tunjuk Tatanka*

Tatanka: Aku bisa mencium aroma kebo luar biasa saat terjadi guncangan…

Jill: … … Anyway, interview sedikit ya… pertama

**buat clifford: sudah adakah yang jadi korban tusukan hidungmu? =.=**

Clifford: *melotot* kurangajar! *tusukan hidung*

Jill: *menghindar*

Panther: *kena tusuk* HOOGYAAA! *pendarahan*

Bud: *geleng-geleng* yah… Cukup banyak yang seperti ini. Dan yang paling sering jadi korban ya si Panther ini…

Clifford: Huh… *buang muka*

Jill: Selanjutnya

**buat Mr. Don: gimana rasanya jadi anak presiden?**

Mr. Don: Hehehe… Enak bangetlah… Apa-apa di beliin. Minuman, Mainan, harta, wanita, tahta, bahkan uangpun di beliin… O iya. Kemaren-kemaren gue lagi minta bokap gue mbeliin gue maid rambut jabrik yang tempo hari gue liat deket-deket Morgan. Tapi katanya Maid itu udah pulang ke negeri asalnya, Jepang. Makanya gue mau ikut ke sini, mau nyari maid-jabrik itu. Hehehe…

*di gerbong belakang*

Hiruma: *merinding*

*kembali ke gerbong depan*

Jill: Wa… Enaknya… berikutnya

**buat Tatanka: ditato sakit ga sih *?***

Tatanka: -__-". Hari itu… hari di mana aku mengukirkan takdir di wajahku… *menerawang*

**Masa Lalu Tatanka**

*kampung Tatanka*

Kepala Suku: Tatanka, sudah saatnya kami menandai kedewasaanmu dengan melukis wajahmu.

Tatanka: Iya Kepala Suku.

Kepala Suku: Tapi, cat wajahnya habis jadi kamu nge-cat wajah sendiri saja di kota ya.

Tatanka: … … … *berangkat ke kota*

*di kota*

Tatanka: Hm… Di mana saya bisa melukis wajah ya? *liat tattoo shop* Oh. Itu ada foto orang yang dilukis wajahnya. Mungkin di situ… *masuk*

Yang Punya Toko: Yo.

Tatanka: Anu, saya mau melukis wajah. Desainnya seperti ini. *serahin desain*

Yang Punya Toko: *liat desain* Ini, di wajahmu?

Tatanka: iya.

Yang Punya Toko: Apa kau yakin?

Tatanka: Apa wajah saya tidak cocok?

Yang Punya Toko: Bukan… Sakit lho… kamu sanggup?

Tatanka: Semua penduduk di kampungku bisa… Aku juga pasti tahan…

Yang Punya Toko: baiklah… Bersiaplah…

Tatanka: *masuk ruangan tato* … … … … KUNYAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA HONYARA HONYARA HONYARA! ASTAGHFIRULLAH! ALLAH HU AKBAR!

Yang Punya Toko: Brisik! Jangan teriak-teriak! Mingkem!

Tatanka: HMF HMGFFFFFFFFFFFF HMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

**Akhir Kenangan Tatanka**

Tatanka: *menghapus air mata* Anak baik jangan pake tato ya…

Jill: … … … Berikutnya

**buat Bud: udah main film berapa aja? pengen berkolaborasi bareng brad pitt ga? XDD**

Jill: Iya Bud. Sebenernya kamu main film apa? Kok aku belum pernah liat?

Bud: Itu karena kamu tinggal di tempat terpencil Jill. Aku udah main film Power Ranger vs Bakul Tamiya, Ponari and The Sorcerer Sweat, Jumamburadul, Coro Sakti, banyak deh…

Jill: Waw… Saya pengen nonton Coro Saktinya…

Bud: nanti aku pinjemin DVD-nya Hehe…

Jill: Baiklah… Terimakasih atas kesediaannya di wawancarai… *lanjut ke gerbong selanjutnya* Tadi Jambrong ke mana ya? Ah. *sambil lari* Pertanyaan berikutnya

**Just Pass**

**Mw nanya:**

**Kenapa Omosadake terobsesi dengan puding mangga?**

Jill: Hah? Masa nggak tau? Omosadake itu Manggataro! Dia keluar dari buah mangga yang di belah! Dia Cuma bisa makan apa-apa yang berbau mangga doang. Di sekolah, apa-apa yang berbau mangga cuma pudding sama jus doang. Jadi dia terobsesi banget sama itu.

**Apa Gao itu sebenarnya manusia purba?**

Jill: jangan-jangan iya ya? Yang jago kayak ginian kan Falao ya? Coba Tanya ya… *telpon* Halo?

Falao: Ya, di sini Yo?

Jill: Lho? Ini Yo? Falao-nya ada?

Falao: Iya! In Yo, Falao!

Jill: Oh! Maaf… Falao, kamu pernah liat Gao kan? Apa benar dia manusai purba?

Falao: … … … Benar… Kau pikir kenapa Yo sampai ketakutan banget gitu pas ketemu dia di turnamen kanto? Yo takut karena Yo tau makhluk apa dia sebenarnya!

Jill: hah? Gimana kamu bisa tau Yo?

Falao: Yo Falao! Nama Yo bukan Yo!

Jill: Maaf Yo,eh Falao.

Falao: Hh… Yo pernah ekspedisi ke reruntuhan pyramid dulu. Di situlah Yo nemu shampoo kebanggaan Yo, dan melihat makhluk raksasa menyeramkan… makhluk itu adalah Gao… Yo liat dia ada di peti super gede. Yo kira isinya Mamoth. Ternyata isinya Makhluk mirip orang… Yo sampai merinding…

Jill: hah? Terus, kok Gao bisa muncul di sini lagi?

Falao: Nggak tau… Mungkin Marco melakukan ritual penghidupan atau semacamnya… Yo nggak tau…

Jill: Hm… ya udah… Makasih ya Yo…

Falao: Iya… … … … Yo bukan YO! Nama Yo Falao!

Jill: *tutup telpon*

**Kenapa bathuk-nya yukimitsu bisa licin? O_o**

Jill: Dia keponakannya Deddy Corbusier… Coba Tanya sama Om Deddy ya… ^^

**Terus nantang Hiruma ama Ishimaru bwat tukeran 'aura'. Tau kan? Ishimaru kan 'aura'nya hampir tak terasa**

Jill: Wah! Butuh Hape Andaikan! *kejar Jambrong* Lho? Kemana ya? Ini udah gerbong terakhir… Kok dia nggak ada? *turun Kereta* Oh! Itu! Mbrong! *hampiri Jambrong di depan Kereta* Pinjem hapenya! *rebut hape*Andaikan aura Hiruma di tuker sama Aura Ishimaru…

**Dunia Andaikan**

Juumonji: Heh, ayo, sekarang!

Kuroki&Togano: *angguk*

Haha Bersaudara: *lari ke atap sekolah*

Kuroki: Ah! Sekarang kita bisa ngerokok mumpung nggak ada yang liat!

?: *tembaki Haha Bersaudara* KEKEKEKEKE!

Haha Bersaudara: WA WA WA WA! Ada tembakan tapi nggak ada orangnya! *kabur*

*di toilet*

Pak Kepala Sekolah: *lagi mbaca majalah ecchi* Hehe… hehehe… Hm? *tengok ke atas* Kayak ada yang ngeliatin… *mbaca lagi*

?: *potret Pak Kepala Sekolah lagi mbaca majalah ecchi* Kekekekeke!

Pak Kepala Sekolah: WAAAAA! Ada suara kamera tapi nggak ada orangnya! *kabur*

?: Kekeke… Aura bocah atletik itu berguna juga… Kekekeke…

*lorong sekolah*

Ishimaru: Anu… Tolong gabung ke klub atletik… *aura setan keluar*

Murid baru: KYAAAAA! Bau setan! *kabur*

Ishimaru: Kenapa keluar aura setan dari tubuhku? T_T

**Akhir Dunia Andaikan**

Jill: NYAAAHAHAHA! Kasian Ishimaru… Nih Mbrong… *balikin hape*

Jambrong: *tidak merespon*

Jill: Mbrong? Kenapa? *ikuti tatapan Jambrong* Hah? Richard! Lu jadi manusia lagi!

Richard: … … … Ugh…

Jill: Richard! Richard? *tabok-tabok Richard*

Richard: Aw! Sakit Jill!

Jill: Kok lu bisa jadi manusia lagi?

Richard: Nggak tau… Gue di tabrak kereta, trus semuanya gelap…

Jambrong: Arwah Kebonya udah pergi…

Jill&Richard: Ha?

Jambrong: Arwah Kebo yang ngutuk elu udah pergi. Mungkin tu Kebo berusaha ngelindungi lu dari kereta. Terus kekuatannya buat ngutuk elu jadi kebo udah abis… Jadi dia pergi…

Richard: YESH! Tubuh gue yang indah telah kembali!

Jambrong: Berarti kontrak udah abis.

Richard: Yosh. Thanks selama ini ya Mbrong. Siapa tau kita ketemu lagi.

Jill: Lha, Richard mau ke mana?

Richard: Balik ke organisasi gue… mampir ke Pub dulu sih… Hehehe. Mau ikut Jill?

Jill: Ogah! Lha, Jambrong, mau ke mana?

Jambrong: Kerja.

Jill: Utang gue?

Jambrong: Udah ke bayar.

Jill: Hah? Kok bisa?

Jambrong: Lu yang ngasih info tentang kecelakaan kereta ini kan? Itu cukup buat ngelunasi utang lu.

Jill: Oh… Berarti kita pisahan nih?

Jambrong: …

Richard: … … Hey, jangan kayak gini dong! Kayak kita mati aja. Kan masih mungkin ketemu lagi.

Jill: *angguk* Iya. Kalo gitu, sampe ketemu ya, semuanya. Thanks udah nemenin wawancara aneh gue.

Jambrong: *pergi sambil dadah*

Richard: *pergi ke arah lain*

Jill: … … … … … Nah, para reader sekalian, sudah berakhir. Terimakasih sekali atas banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak partisipasinya. Maaf atas selera humor saia yang menurun lepas chap 7. Sebelum fic ini semakin kehilangan manfaatnya, saia mengakhirinya di sini. Maaf sekali kalau ada pertanyaan atau request yang belum di jawab/ laksanakan. Dan saia yakin itu banyak sekali… Sekali lagi, terimakasih… terimakasih atas review, request, questions yang telah di sumbangkan pada fic ini… *berlinangan air mata* Seperti kata kami di atas, SAMPAI JUMPA LAGIIIIIIII!

Jambrong: … … … Ngomong sama siapa?

Jill: HAH! Lu kok mbalik lagi Mbrong?

Jambrong: Ada yang ketinggalan…

Jill: Apa?

Jambrong: …

Jill: …

ES21 UnderCover

By Jillian Leonhart

THE END


End file.
